Long Walk to Otherwhere
by C V Ford
Summary: After a brief stay in Tokyo a young man resumes his hiking tour of Japan. On the spur of the moment, he takes what he assumes to be a short detour not knowing it to be a ... Long Walk to Otherwhere. This is a re-post of a story taken down for minor corrections some months before. Please re-enjoy it. Chapter 11 now in!
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-post of a story taken down for minor corrections some months before. Hope you re-enjoy it.

xxxxx

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Prologue: Waking Dream

The waning star in its' set cast deep rose pigmented glow to myriad crags and peaks overlooking the wide granite canyon on which the man peripherally marveled over. Sheer majesty of cyclopean mass in promenade before the heavens.

Afore of tableau, the stunning vision stood at precipices' edge in ascan of sheer rock cliffs of chasms' opposite side, beauty and cut of creatures' figure dominating scene. "Otherness" of feline features in complement to lilthe figures' soft lines contrasting the stark landscape of lithic cut.

Her blaze orange hair in like of a prairie brush fire, unfurling in breeze of high altitude force while alternately agazing from passes and deep chasms twixt rocks and crimson disc lying low in the blue. Pale semi-feline visage lined in great concern and worry, as of dread and threat closing in. Far off menace but soon in arrival

An also expression in hope and longing of aid not possible in coming any moment. One of prayed for confirmation showing her quest not in vain and owning of an unattainable dream to be had.

He calls out to her in a name up to the moment not known to him ...

In answer ...

She quick of turn, mixed look of dread, expectancy and yearning now replaced by an equally mixed one of relief, joy and fulfillment.

Short space in mutual close, they clasp in earnest embrace but for a moment saying nothing. Mutual peer into depths of eye and soul their only conversation ...

Then ...

She:

"Please ... Hurry! ... Come quickly!

"We ...

"... I ...

"... Need you."

In reply:

"Worry not dearest ...

"... I'll be with you soon."

xxxxx

Time: An August morning, over a year ago.

Location: A room at the Hotel Monterey, Ginza shopping district, Tokyo, Japan.

In abrupt start the man awoke, heart pounding, chest in heave.

In straight up, slow arise, arms back in support, he looked dazedly about the hotel room, blinking eyes in urge to clear. Rubbing back of neck and head ...

_Damn ... that ... waking dream._

Swinging legs out, he sat at the edge and gazed down at the carpetings' semi-intricate patterning.

_Used to be once a month ... then every week. Now ... This is the second time in as many days!_

_Good God! So ... vivid! Seemed more real than now. Man, that was so real! ... Sound ... wind ... detail ... EVERYTHING ..._

_And her ..._

_Especially her._

_And I could swear for a moment I KNEW what the heck we were talking about!_

Vision clear, breath now under control.

_Cat girls ... Yeah, RIGHT!_

Then aloud, "only in anime ... Stopped watching that krap looong ago"

Glancing toward the bureaus' clock.

_Heh! Over nine hours sleep. 'Bout an hour to check-out. Busy day ahead._

_Let's see now ... Shower, check-out, get to the outfitters, catch train ... then it's off to the Kisos and away from civilization!_

On his feet, he strode to the windows and adjusted the shutters, brilliant late summer sunlight filling the space. Looking down upon the scene of an already quite busy Ginza shopping district, the "Big Ben" chiming of the Wako Dept. Stores' Seiko clock tower with 9 AM in Big Ben-like announce.

"Yup! Place is fulla' Japanese ... Far as the eye can see. Maybe that's why everybody calls it Japan, ya' think?"

In silent guffaw at his lame aloud joke, gaze shifted to the tall buildings about. They seemed ...

_Hnn ... Concrete canyons ... Yeah they-_

THE WANING STAR IN ITS' SET, CAST DEEP ROSE PIGMENTED GLOW TO MYRIAD CRAGS AND PEAKS OVERLOOKING-

"Nnnh!" Re-blinking of eyes and accompanying head shaking.

"Get it together guy ... things to be done. Time to get this show on the road."

Turning from the windows' way, he cast a glance at the sleeping bag/back-pack assembly at beds' foot.

Gazing back at the windows' bright vista, eyes lifted to the sun.

_Yeah ... A beautiful day for a walk in the woods._

xxxxx

Chapter 1: The Couple

Location: JSDF PX (Post Exchange) store extension, Alnus Towne, Japan Special Region.

Time: "Present Day", just before sundown.

"Steve-chan? Che' questa- ... uh ... H'what thees?"

"THAT ... my dear," turning from the photocopier, a grin on his face on espying the tall cat girl, serious look on her face, holding up the object picked from the stack, "is the wonder of the age."

"Che-? H'an' h'why tu smiling?"

The man couldn't help himself. Now not so common objects he not so long ago took for granted were a complete mystery to his companion. He knew he would get more than a few "yuks 'n chuckles" in taking her to the PX but ... this?

"Let's just say for now it's better than leaves."

"Leaves ... HUH? ... Ooooh!" The answer dawning then making circular motions toward her shapely posterior with the roll. "But how can h'wi' thees?"

"Aaa-! ... oh God! ... GAK!"

The man turned away doubled over, one hand holding his gut, the other on the copier steadying himself. The innocently puzzled, serious, inquiring look on his companions' face and the thought of using the butt-wipe in its roll form too much.

_How could-? You'd have to- ... And that could hurt!_

"H'an' h'you laughing me 'gain!" Pouncing up to him, playfully slapping his back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I show make funna' me! H'I not baka stupido! Usted es!"

From behind the counter, along with the several other PX customers, Meia observed the strange couple. Other than two JSDF personnel entering moments ago, the two locals also there, looked on with some trepidation along with puzzlement.

Though demi-human/human pairings in Alnus Towne definitely not rare, their dialogue was. The duos' mixed speech of Empire lingua, feline dialect, Japanese and what the cat girl behind the counter thought might be ... English? Yes! The language she sometimes overheard from some of the few foreign military observers from the other side of the Gate.

The pairs' conversation and behavior betrayed a close familiarity they didn't seem minding in reveal to all present. Like they wanted to attract attention ...

And attract they did!

They blew into the store but a short half hour before and immediately began stuffing two triple bagged trash can liners with items. The cat girl holding bags open, human male tossing various articles in. Pens, pencils, a couple of note books, clothing, soap, some canned goods, etc. An audible "haven't seen this in awhile" heard from the man every now and then.

The man in the battered white ball cap looked like many of the human males of the empire though he sure didn't act or dress like it.

From the clothing section in back, "Great! Tee shirts, large! For you, one size smaller."

Grinning and tossing six in.

"Boxer shorts! Large! Hot Damn!" Two packs of three taken.

"Socks!"

Six pair tossed.

Quickly going through the jeans. "Yeah! Right waist and length!"

Holding up a pair of toward the demi-human. "Dang hon! You'll look great in these! Hmm ... Cut a hole for the tail." Four also thrown in.

The cat woman had Meias' particular apprehensive attention. It wasn't just the curious/amazed stares at the various store items and her frequent questions at the man. That was to be expected. Most born this side of the gate couldn't help it their first visit. The woman herself ...

_Is she ... a K'Tarl!?_ (1)

Meia instinctively knew that though this demi-human female was of her own race, she was definitely NOT of her own "kind". The K'tarl were of an especially savage and fiercely independent tribe. Always at war with some- ... ANYone! No surrender accepted or prisoners taken (Exceptions being possible "breeding stock" providing they fought well enough!) and no favors/quarter asked or given. "Mercy killing" of wounded enemy after a battle took a loooong time in "administering". And like the bunny warriors ... head hunters.

Their boundaries, if any, were so far to the north-east they were rarely seen so far south. The womans' being here did make some sense. Rumor had it ex-crown prince Zorzal was making life difficult for others from his enclave also to the north.

The little shopkeeper saw the tussle at the copier subside with the pantherine one walking off to another display, shaking head and looking up at ceiling. Faux exasperation on her face.

"Awww! Please hon' ... Don't EVER change!"

Half suppressing further giggles, the grinning man turned back to the device.

A glance to the screen, he pulled a memory card from the machine, pocketing it in the grey shirt he wore. Checking the copies, he lifted the lid and picked up the various cards and documentation off the screen.

Is he?

Meia saw the man pull what the people from beyond the gate called a ... wallet? Yes, out from a back pocket of the pair of VERY well worn and repaired black jeans and stuff the cards in. He then inserted the copies, one each into eight already very well stuffed manila envelopes he previously grabbed and hastily wrote on six of them.

Arriving at the stores' counter.

"Here ya' go hon'."

The couple put the trash liners on the counter, peeling down for Meia to ring up the contents.

As she worked the register the man asked in a low voice so as not for the two recently arrived JSDf personnel (Thankfully, to him, neither wearing MP brassards or being that co-opted siren he covertly recognized yesterday from a year before.) nearby to hear:

"You wouldn't happen to have any .223/5.56 mm ammo here, would you? Some .38 Special maybe? Hmmm?"

The smile on his face told Meia the man was obviously joking. She resided in Alnus Towne and employed in the PX long enough to have a more than general idea of what he was asking. The thought the JSDF would be selling such deadly "magic" to the locals was beyond absurd. It was quite a stretch the Japanese allowing one and all to their bows and blades as it was. Was it this strange mans' way of making conversation?

As for his actually inquiring about such things and weird behavior ... He HAD to be from beyond the gate. And judging by the way he looked/dressed had been so for a LONG time. Maybe he had such "magic" himself?

_The "Jaysdeef" are certainly going to be hearing about this!_

After a stuttering "Uh ... no!"

"Aw maaaan!" Sarcasting non-whine, eye roll, faux wistful gaze at the ceiling. "What kind of 'Mom 'n Pop' is this?"

Back to tallying the total, Meia noted the K'Tarl off to the end of the counter curiously eyeing other merchandise.

She also noted the man, with conspiratorial leer, picking an item from a counter display.

_Damn! ... I absolutely HATE those things! Why do we have to sell that ... volgare merda ... kuso! So ... DAMN ... compelling!_

She continued her tally.

"Steve-chan ... H'what ... che- ... theeessss ... ," the cat woman wide eyed and trailing off.

_Great! He is._

"Eh ... erm ... nnnn ... ," tail twitching, the tall one transfixed on the tiny, other-worldly dot of unreal red dancing a few feet away on wall next to the soft drink display. Teeth softly clicking, arm reaching, muscles tensing to spring.

"Heeeeh-"

And froze.

" -NNNNNGH!"

Sloooowly the flame haired K'Tarl turned, right eyebrow raised, step by step ... inch by inch.

Letting out with a sing-songy, "hhhh'watcha' dooo-in'?"

Lopsided smile, fangs showing, tail twitching even more, the green bordered, normally ogive shaped pupils of her eyes ... now roundly WIDE ... in taking every available bit of quantum in assist to focus attack.

Snapping out of her own trance, Meia finished up the tally cursing inwardly.

_Damn ... LIGHT ... things!_

"Just having a little fun with ya' hon'." Grinning prankster putting on an air of innocence in spite of laser pointer in hand.

"NYAAAAAA! HISSSS!"

Predator instantly upon the man, such speed even startling/amazing the cat girl behind the counter.

Would-be devourers' legs clamped about his waist, nails/claws anchored in his back in assist to the arms pinning his. Fangs softly sinking through cloak and shirt, stopping at shoulder flesh. Not drawing blood though both knowing full well how much she liked ... LOVED ... its ... HIS ... taste.

Throatily purring, uncaring of the whole world hearing ...

"H'I ... know better h'way have fun." Transmitting through the wispy staccato flutter in her wide smile. "So ... do h'YOU!"

The guys' sidelong glance toward the counter girl then over the store.

"Not sure I'd do well with an audience dear." Turning back to Meia, lascivious leer on his face. "Unless the young lady would like to-"

"Not h'want h'watchers join h'either!" Again pounding his back.

"Ow! ... Jealous?"

"Uff you ... h'always!"

Feet now on the ground, the savage turned to the counter. Placing the laser pointer back on its display pin, she spun and landed an ineffectual slap to his shoulder.

"And with that ... ," he turning to the counter, hands on its edge, "what's the damage?"

On announcement of the amount, the pair looked at one another. Cat babe reaching into a belt tied purse/bag, withdrawing three coins and handing them to her mate.

Turning to Meia he set the money on the counter.

"This should cover it. The rest ... is for YOU."

Meia gasped on seeing the countered coins.

Though Japanese Yen the only legal tender in Alnus Towne, this-

_Cinquei! ... Three GOLD cinquei!_

Even one cinqui would have covered the purchase with the equivalent of many more over. Some silver denarii and a few coppers would definitely been adequate. Why such overpay- ... or rather such a huge gratuity for her? (2)

The clerk hesitantly reached for the money.

THUMP!

Masculine hand coming down HARD on the the coins, preventing her from taking them.

"On condition that-"

The girl noted the situation and faces of the two had changed to the serious.

"-you deliver ... this."

Propelled by the tigress, one of the aforementioned manilas slid across counter surface toward her.

"Be sure the military, the 'Jaysdeef' (JSDF) ... who you call the "men in green" get this. They're sure to be interested."

Lifting the envelope Meia noted it definitely had some weight. Her having been raised from refugee/non-entity status by House Formal then hired as shopkeeper by the Japanese more than indebted her to both. She would not have liked "working" at Miss Miserys' "establishment" in the imperial capital. Yes, her faction and the "men in green" were going to be informed of this.

"Eep!"

Her glancing away from the envelope had her looking UP and into the intensely verdant eyes of a not quite friendly face just inches from her own.

"Be sure deliver ... Capishkee? ... Hai? Si? Yesss? Nnnnnnngowww ... ?"

The ending purr/growl also not quite a friendly one.

"Come my dear." Caress to neck and shoulder. "God knows you have ME intimidated enough let alone the entire world."

"H'you like h'an' h'you know." Turning, she answering along with a run of fingertips up the mans' back.

Plunk!

Putting some coppers on the counter and shouldering a bag, the man following the similarly laden cat woman out.

_What in-?_

Just before exiting, Meia saw him grab a small jar of oregano off the spice rack. Pocketing it, and doing a quick glance back at the counter girl. With a leer and sly wink, he turned and strode out the door. (3)

"You are one SICK bastard!" Meia in low voice exclamation as she reached for the phone under the counter.

xxxxx

As was his routine after a hard day as exec officer of his (VERY understaffed by diplomatic agreement.) military "advisor"/observation unit, Major Brock Hanson had his evening exercise walk to Alnus Towne, the ritual tavern helping of a beer and was on his way back to base barracks.

Shadows long but sun still partly above horizon. Though a short walk between the FOB and the town, he still kept alert 360 degrees and ... up. No sense in letting a wyvern "tag" you.

In spite of the cognizance of his surroundings ...

"Uh ... Major? ... A moment of your time if you please?"

The U.S. Army officer stopped short, hand instinctively not far from his sidearm. A voice from behind.

_U.S., Mid-western accent ..._

_American?_

The number of U.S. citizens in the Special Region was quite small and he was familiar with the voices of all. Aside from news correspondents the rest were his three "operatives" and the personnel he was ostensibly second in command of, composing the observation unit.

Hanson slowly turned, taken somewhat aback by the vision meeting his eyes.

A rather tall, broad shouldered, dark haired young man in white ball cap, looking to be about in his late twenties/early thirties met his gaze. Clad in a dark grey, hooded cloak, quite worn black jeans, grey shirt and white ball cap holding a thick manila envelope.

His companion really caught the eye. Similar cloak covering loincloth, tribal dress and slightly shorter, the strikingly beautiful yet equally menacing looking cat girls' green eyes seemed to bore holes into and through the majors' inner being.

It wasn't even half a moment the officer asserted his composure however. He at least knew exactly who the young man confronting him was. His study of the files concerning the few missing U.S. nationals from the Ginza Incident paying off. The stubbled face harder, weather-beaten in contrast to the photos. But no mistaking who the man was. The feline one of course drawing a complete blank.

"It seems, Mr. Duffy, you have survived."

"Oh? You know me?" The young man grinning and sarcastic. "I feel honored!"

"Don't be." Major in reply. "That little stunt you pulled over a year ago and the fact you left your Japanese temp drivers' permit in place of the weapons and gear you uh ... appropriated at the start of your impromptu expedition, caught everyones' notice both in Tokyo and our own State Department.

"That, and there's also you're being the only one on the lists of 'disappeared' who went voluntarily and not as a captive of the Empire."

"The proverbial adventure of a lifetime was literally dropped in my lap. What else could I do?"

"Come to turn yourself in? Your family's worried and your government has a definite favorable interest in you."

A quick low conversation between the two before the officer, ending in soft laughter.

Hanson bristled slightly within, not letting it show.

"For the first part, not hardly," the expat replied. "Much uh ... business here to deal with. As for the second part ... "

Duffy extended the envelope, the major taking.

"In it, you or rather the uh ... 'higher ups' will find much information regarding my travels and observations to the north of here. Photos and some of it's copies of some of my journal pages. Others are dispositions of some of Zorzals' forces in the region."

"Bastard giving you a hard way to go?"

"Ya' got that right!" Duffys' eyes not so filled with mirth and merriment from but moments before.

"H'we give bastardo hard h'way BACK!" Feline femme speaking/hissing for the first time.

The major could see she meant it.

"Which is why we've contacted you."

The import of the last few moments of course not lost on the military man. A quick plan hatching in the officers' mind.

"If we could set up a meeting of some sort ... soon as possible of course. Like in-"

"No real time for that sir." Duffy interrupting. "You see, we've already made arrangements to have the exact same info and data delivered to the JSDF here to forward on to Tokyo. If I'm not mistaken, units are going to be scouring at least the town and surrounding area for us ... We gotta' go ... NOW!"

"Che-? Uh ... Steve-chan? H'what as how you say? ... Ah, si!" Cat girl exclaiming then back to Hanson. "Not call h'us, h'we call tu."

_I guess she got it right, _thought Duffy smiling. _More or less._

Before Hanson could reply, they left. Swiftness in vanishment among the trees, breathtaking.

"Oh yeah! There's some letters to my folks in there. I know the intels'll read them, maybe some censoring, but I'd appreciate it if they got to them."

"Can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do."

Only silence in reply.

Before tucking the hefty bundle under an arm, Major Brock Hanson read the hastily written "address" thereon:

**Attention:**

**President Donald J. Dirrell and other interested parties concerned.**

xxxxx

"Perche' ... H'why h'we give 'men in green' signal to gatta domestica en la tienda but h'other straight to 'Mer'cano?"

"Por-QUE ... ," his emphasis on the 'que', "if we did it direct with the Japanese they'd be after us sooner than they might be now in trying to catch us. The American has no power of arrest here and can only watch things as they happen anyway. No doubt he's got an ... uh ... agenda ... different from theirs so will keep uh ... il silenzioso."

Other thoughts in regard to Hanson ran through Duffys' mind. Though no expert on such matters, the officer struck him as something more than just U.S. Army.

_Defense intel of some kind to be sure but ... something else ... C.I.A. maybe?_

Retrieving bags and a short run, the pair had just arrived at the rendezvous point in the deep woods just east of Alnus Towne.

"And if that Formal group comes thr-"

"Eees qui!" Feline one reflexively in crouch, ears back, grip on blades' handle under cloak in counter to a (Former?) natural enemy.

Duffy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Even in the dark he could tell his loves' arm, leg and tail fur on end.

A rabbit eared feminine shape reared up from the dark foliage just to their left.

"Speaking of which ... and right on time," the man declared, handing four of the remaining six manila envelopes to the silent figure.

With nary a word, the apparition stepped back, soundlessly vanishing into the gloom.

"Now ... North and home!"

"Si! E loco qui ... Ees crazy here!"

xxxxx

It was a simple matter of in/out for Delilah in execution of her covert task. Informed (And supplemented by Meia later.) by a message slipped into her room up and in back of the tavern/PX employee lodgings beforehand, she met at the appointed time and place in the deep woods. Having received four paper "bundles" from that strange couple, she went back to her room and, as instructed, leaving one of them on her night table for pickup.

From her life-long practice of stealth, she easily evaded the guards and alarm systems at Fort Alnus Hill, slipping past the check points and fencings.

Quickly she stole into the Press Corp. building next to Administration, "delivering" the three articles to the liaison offices for the U.N. Correspondents Association, Japans' NHK and the U.S.s' Fox News Channel.

On leaving, she noticed an unusual number of personnel coming and going at Admin surmising it might have something to do with her accomplished task. She later found that to be the case.

At that moment copies of the other two earlier envelopes contents were being frantically made, encrypted and sent in Admin and at the small building across the base housing the U.S. military observers offices and barracks.

One set to Japans' Ministry of Defense, the other to the Geo. Bush Center for Intelligence (C.I.A.) in Langley Virginia.

xxxxx

Location: Near the Wako Dept. Store, Ginza Shopping District, Tokyo, Japan.

Time: Over a year past. A Sunday in August, about noon. The day of the "Ginza Incident".

After checking out of the Hotel Monterey where he spent a three days stay, Steve Duffy made a stop at Tsuruya Outfitters for supplies. Backpack replenished, sleeping bag and equipment in order, he semi-shouldered his burden, heading for Shimbashi station to catch a train out. Last leg of the rail trip would take him west to the Kiso mountain range to resume his hiking tour of the country.

A bright, warm August Sunday, perfect for the continuation of his excursion in this strange country. In just a couple hours the hiker would be in an area totally devoid of people. Sharp contrast considering he was in one of the worlds' most densely populated countries.

He hoped on getting some walking done miles before setting up camp. Not knowing that camp would be only a few miles from where he presently was ...

Give or take a parallel dimension or two.

Cutting through the upper lobby of another hotel, he noticed a slight commotion off to his left, someone being helped up off the floor. A consequence for not paying attention to where one's going and walking into a support pillar.

He noted the anime design on the afflicted ones' phone.

_Guy must be here for that manga, comic book, anime, cartoon ... whatever ... convention nearby. Whata' goof!_

With a sigh, he recollected his teens thru early twenties indulging in that pastime and the accompanying enthusiasm he had felt then. Duffy noted the guy to be about the same age as he.

_Some folks never grow up, I guess._

Down the stairs and out into the street, he noticed another commotion in the direction he was headed ... The reason for the commotion more than obvious.

Large Greco-Roman temples with airline hanger sized openings don't just materialize from out of thin air and block traffic. Though apparently one did just that but moments before.

A crowd started gathering in front of the out of place structure.

"A movie set?"

"Hologram?"

Speculation running through the enlarging mass as the other-timely structure finalized solidification, looking more real than any CGI. The large winged apparition swooping forth and upward accompanied by the multitudes' collective gasp confirmed ...

"This ain't a prop or spec-effect," Steve exclaimed to no one in particular as a Tokyo Metro PD car pulled to a stop a few feet away.

An ominous sound of double-time, marching cadence emitting from within the edifice confirming the illusion to be even less so.

The sudden bursting forth of the head of a marching column of ... Roman Legionaries (!?), horse mounted officers leading, had the onlooking crowd draw back quickly as one. The shambling freaks and other humanoid monstrosities gathering in front of and flanking the column, reinforcing the argument with several more of the aforementioned winged things bursting forth and above.

_Dragons? ... With mounted riders?_

A shouted command, the column stopped, crowd hastily backing further away. Another command, a shield wall formed, pilums/spears leveled.

The deep sonic blast of several horns echoed off the building walls hovering over the street.

A "hurk!" sound to his left, Steve espied a pedestrian falling to ground clutching at his gut. A loud, whistling "zing!" going past, just inches from his own face. Screams and yells of surprise and terror hitting his ears.

_Arrows!_

_SHIT!_

Diving behind the police car to avoid the panicked mob fleeing, his mind in split second speculation.

_Line of bowmen ... formed up behind the infantry ... loosing arrows ... softening up the crowd to infantry in front._

The thought of running himself was cut off by the popping of the cars' trunk lid. The assembly of thick, reinforced sheet steel sprang up catching a few arrows, points of which protruding.

_Steel heads!_

A gasping cough behind, Steve turned, seeing an officer stumbling then falling behind him, a shaft deep in his back. The policeman in no shape to help anyone.

Pulling the fallen officer further behind the car, the man dropped his backpack, kicking it under the car. Quickly groping for the officers' holster, he pulled out what looked to be a Smith & Wesson Chiefs' Special.

He had no time to speculate as to why Japan chose to underarm many of their officers with these five shot .38 snubbies. At that moment, any gun would do and the best sidearm for defense was the one you had with you. Worth more than ALL the hypothetical .45s, or rifles and shotguns for that matter, sitting out of reach in gun dealers display cases.

As far as Steve was concerned, out of reach meant several thousand miles away back in the States.

_Japan and its' STUPID gun laws and hyper-obedience!_

Snapping up the two speed loaders from out of the stricken officers' belt pouch, a movement to his left had him seeing a female officer from the cars' other side duck behind with him.

In a flash, the diminutive officer reached in the trunk, pulling out a folded stock, pump action shotgun, and a bandolier of shells. Steve cursing himself not having looked there first.

He changed his mind as he saw her pushing shells up the tube in loading, it taking far to long in his estimation.

The rain of arrows came to a sudden stop. Quickly looking around the trunk lid the man espied the lines of infantry advancing on a fleeing sparsed crowd scattering in panic around the car. Of even more concern were the freakish bands of mutant skirmishers ahead of the phalanx.

Taking aim, he sent three rounds into the center mass of a porcine faced monstrosity advancing on the police woman. With a wet grunt the misbegotten groatie doubled over, grabbing its' gut.

Sling over shoulder, scattergun at the hip, the officer stood and started hosing the group of freakish orcs, trigger held down, a blast with each forward shove on the slide. The line of scum hesitating in confusion, dull non-minds slowly comprehending they were up against real opposition as some started falling. It was obvious this cannon fodder had trouble with anything fighting back.

Skirmishers momentarily stalled, the woman turned to Duffy.

"Quick! Grab him-!" Indicating her stricken fellow officer while stuffing more shells into the tubular mag. "-and follow me!"

Steve obeyed, shouldering the copiously bleeding, semi-conscious officer, both "gimping" behind the shotgun wielder, also carrying a tackle box looking container by its handle, away from the advancing enemy.

Two doors down, the policewoman indicated the entrance to a ... jewelry store? Of all the places to take refuge in at a time of crisis, an elegant, glass fronted jewelry store wasn't even on the last of Steves' list of places to hole up in.

Before he could even protest, the woman shoved both in. Indicating with the shotgun, she directed several other civilians into the building. Turning, another volley of slugs was sent in an arc from the street to up the sidewalk.

Steve noticed several customers and store staff along with the new refugees inside.

_How the hell we gonna' defend ... THIS!? _His only thought while deftly ejecting spent casings and manipulated a speed loader, re-filling the revolvers' cylinder. Grabbing the two unspent rounds-

Bursting in, the officer yelled.

"To the back!"

The others starting protest, interrupted.

"The vault damnit! THE VAULT!"

_Okay ... can duck out the back and away from this mess ... but then_-

He knew the whole immediate area would be swarming with creatures and enemy by then.

"Everyone ... MOVE IT!"

"Th- THIS WAY!" One who looked to be the jewelry stores' manager/proprietor directing one and all toward the back. Most responding.

"SON OF A BI-!"

The words coming out of Duffys' mouth involuntarily as he quickly leveled the handgun, loosing a couple rounds into a fanged grotesque crashing through the stores' main window. Other freaks and not so gaily assorted dreckenschlock right behind.

Having just finished shoving more shells into the shotguns' tube, the police woman wheeled about giving the mass of surging scum a huge helping of twelve gauge, stalling the rush.

With a heave, Duffy walked/dragged the stricken officer in a slow motion dash down the establishments' side corridor to what he noticed to be a sizable bank vault style round door of several steel layers.

With the door starting to close.

He and his burdens' speed picked up unexpectedly. The police womans' assist helped them get they and her badly wounded counterpart into the vault.

A cacophony of inhuman barks, howlings, screeches and squeals pursued down the corridor heralding approach of the mass of homunculae hell bent on annihilation.

"KEEP PULLING!" The officer screamed. The unGodly, for that matter unSatanly, caterwauling of the inhuman mass of semi-sentient crud chilled the blood of those at the door making them hesitate.

With renewed resolve the door was pulled shut but not before the police woman let a blast through, vaporizing the skull of some sad excuse of a twisted mutant trying to get in.

Once closed the proprietor quickly spun the large steel wheel, dogging bars into place. The blaring dissonance of the damned outside suppressed to faint background noise.

Duffy set the stricken officer face down on the vaults' tile floor. With the door secure, the female officer immediately next to him.

"Any medical people here?" She scanning about the ten others present.

Nos and blank stares in reply.

Among the ten were four members of a TV News crew, the cameramen proceeding with filming, scanning the vault. The fledgling young lady "commentator" still trying to get her wits about her at the urging of the female "director".

"Get it together, Nanami-CHAN," the teeth clenched crew chief in low volume, sternly warning. "This isn't a fashion store puff piece we're doing anymore ... This is freakin' NEWS and we're right in the middle of it! We're not gonna' blow this just because you-"

A quick assessment of her charges, the officer crouched down at the body of the stricken policeman.

Checking for a pulse on her face down partner, a grimace of realization hit the officer.

"Help me turn him!" Indicating to Duffy in her concern about the arrow in her fellow officers' back.

Steve gingerly putting the body on its' side cocked the head back, the police woman putting her face to that of the fallen. Clearing the mans' mouth with her right index finger she then tried CPR.

A few quick breaths then pounding the chest. Hand back on neck, head to chest she tried for any indication of a beat. More quick breaths. Hand to neck. Head to chest. Repeat ...

Holding the officers' body, Duffy let her continue, both knowing the futility of the gesture yet hoping. The man had lost too much blood, much of which was on Duffys' shirt and pants or the vault floor. The officer had vainly spent his last breaths in getting to the vault.

Finally standing. Grim faced, a trace of tear down cheek, she spun toward the vault door.

With a pound of fist on steel she then squatted at the plastic utility box she had toted from the car. Opening the lid, she pulled one shell after another, methodically loading them into the scattergun. Doing the same with the bandolier, she draped it over shoulder, turning toward the door.

To find Duffy, hand extended, between her and it. Other hand still gripping the small revolver.

_God! ... Can't let her open the door ... let those things in ... Am I going to have to shoot her?_

"You can't-"

"I CAN AND WILL!"

"No! ... NO! ... ," as calmly as he could shakily muster.

The policewoman, otherwise also shaking, stood stock still, mind in turmoil.

The store proprietor, also guessing what was on the would-be avenging angels' mind, quickly went to the small intercom panel next to the vault door and turned a knob. The howls, grunts and mewlings of the horde outside now an emphasis.

A quick disapproving glance at the camera crew, Steve turned back and pointed to the intercom.

"I know you want to get back at those ... things ... for your partner." Duffy speaking as slow and low as he could in as calm a manner as possible. The 'come down' from the adrenaline rush from before both having them going.

"You want vengeance ... O-Kay ... So do I ... We all do ... You're not alone."

He could see she was listening but still game.

"Right now ... A LOT ... of people are thinking the same thing. Those creatures and their masters WILL get theirs. Now's not the time for us. Too many of 'em."

"But they-!"

"What matters now is these people with us right here and now," the man gestured toward the TV people and the other huddled six toward the vaults' back.

"You saved some folks who wouldn't be alive right now if not for you. You got them ... ME ... here safe.

"That was some quick thinking ... your getting us in this ready made bunker like you did.

"I take it this ... Ginza ... Is your assigned area?"

With shuddering breath the officer lowered the shotgun.

Stumbling, her back hit the wall. In exhausted sigh, she slid down in sitting position, shotgun in lap, not caring about the view her open skirt was offering to the enclosed world of the small space they were in.

"Yes I- ... Ginza's my assigned area ... My ... police box ... is a couple blocks from here." She answered. "Made it a point to know the businesses around here in more detail than needed ... I ... I ... wasn't really thinking ... had no ... had no idea ... a ... jewelry store vault could be used as a ... panic room ... Place used to be a branch office to a banking firm. I-"

Shaking subsiding, the police woman staggered to her feet. A few more breaths and-

"Alright." Uncertainty suddenly gone, she scanned the group before her pretending the TV people to not be there.

"For the time being, we wait it out." Continuing. "We're safe right now. There's no way they can get in. We've got ventilation so we don't have to worry about air. This buildings' up to code so pretty much fire proof.

"We're alive ... That counts for something. The Defense Force should be here soon to sort this out. So ... we wait."

Further orders, the group began to organize.

Seeing no one else hurt, the officer took names and directed her fallen partners' body to a corner, proprietors' vest covering face.

Settled in, the TV people not filming at the moment and taking stock of their equipment and situation.

"Nanami! ... Guys," the director intoned slowly, not quite as urgent from before. "After a while ... when things settle here a bit ... We get interviews ...

She cocked her head toward the armed pair.

"Especially those two."

Both tourist and officer glared back at the director.

"Make it a good loooong while," police woman ominously intoning in return, sat back down, grip on shotgun tightening.

Noting she getting some of her ire up again, Duffy sat down next to the police woman and started conversation.

"Didn't know the National Federal Police allowed for shotguns in their cars."

"They ... don't." Relaxing.

?

"My ... partner ... ," she choked slightly, "and I were coming back to turn it in from a week long evaluation study about the possible need and effectiveness of them. We trained with them ... Most of us agreed we didn't think they were necessary ... Inhumane weapon and all ..."

She looked at the weapon in her hands, smiling bitterly.

"I think I'm going to change my report."

The man glanced at the intercom above, "you certainly put your training to good use ... Saved us all."

"You know, you didn't do so bad yourself."

Duffy turned from studying the door and intercom to the officer. The sound of hellish utterings and oaths died down but coms' volume back down all the same.

"Oh?"

"Your buying time for me to load up when you did. Those ... things ... could have finished me."

"Instinctive shooting, I guess." Steve non-explained then frowned. "Never shot anything human before I- ... HELL ... Far as I'm concerned I still haven't."

"So ... uh ... Do all you Americans shoot as good as that?"

The American chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"What makes you think I'm from the States? I could be Canadian, eh?"

"I don't think so." Through her fatigue, forcing a smile.

"Why's that?"

"A Canadian would have asked first."

xxxxx

The initial carnage was, in a word ... HORRENDOUS.

The Romanesque/medieval style army with its accompanying hoard of mutants at first had a field day in running amuck on a frightened, unarmed populace.

Shield, pilum and sword armed infantry had little trouble in cutting down arrow volley reduced crowds of civilians. It was a more than easy matter for cavalry running down remnants fleeing.

The shock of undisciplined auxiliaries of vaguely humanoid monsters taking their toll, too much on those disbelieving, even as they were cut down where they stood.

For many, it started as a sound from around a corner. A collective wail of panic and fear. Rising in volume, increasing in pitch. Culminating in a human tide of primal scream crashing into view in the form of fear stricken mobs in blind rush. Trampling them as if running from the very imps and demons of hell itself. Which was exactly the case.

Further trampled under hoof and iron shod heel.

For others it was a howl of sub-animal lust for the kill making them look up from their work or window shopping and the split instant non-realization of something being terribly wrong ... before the lights went out ... forever.

On a few it was disbelief at the sight of flying nightmares freezing them into inaction before soaring, swooping death overtook them.

Seemingly no end to it.

Some ...

FOUGHT BACK.

Police, alone or in pairs putting their handguns to quick use, many falling in the line of duty.

The construction worker driving his frontloader over horse mounted aggressors, animated monstrosities and into ranks of armored foot. (4)

Cab drivers, truckers and motorists doing the same in effort to stop the collective atrocity on themselves and their city.

Some pedestrians, grabbing what makeshift weapons they could, turned on their tormentors in a fury that originally hadn't been foreseen by the foe. So much so that arriving JGSDF personnel at times were almost as forceful protecting prisoners as fighting the enemy.

The spirit of Yamato Damashii was still very much alive.

By days end, the six thousand plus captured enemy survivors added a new word to their collective vocabulary.

A word and term where the punctuation was part of the spelling:

BANZAI!

xxxxx

There were many heroes that day before the arrival of the JSDF other than Youji Itami.

Three of whom:

Officer Tak Nakazawa ... Posthumously awarded citation of valor.

Police Sergeant Tomo Takino ... Awarded citation of valor. (5)

Steven L. Duffy ... Whereabouts unknown.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 5-19-2016

xxxxx

1\. The Ctarl-ctarl are a race of shape shifting, humanoid cat-people in the sci-fi anime, Outlaw Star (Sunrise, 1998.) as represented by the character Aisha Clan Clan, voiced (English dub version.) by Lenore Zann. I thought it'd be kool to sorta' kinda' use this.

2\. While the amount may not seem like much, keep in mind the coins are in actual gold and silver. Check the daily spot prices in the Wall Street Journal or other publications and you'll see what I mean.

3\. Oregano usually has the same effect as catnip on some cats. Caution: With some cats it can be toxic, especially oils made from it.

4\. Be sure to read the short story/one shot, Gate: Twenty Tons of Steel by xxSPARTAN119xx .

5\. Tomo Takino is the annoying yet fun-loving young lady from the classic anime, Azumanga Daioh (J.C. Staff, 2002.) who has aspirations of going into law enforcement. Thought it would be nice to briefly include the character here.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	2. Chapter 2

Note of warning to the reader:

This chapter partly summarizes recent events of a political nature. If you are one of those who are still "put out" about the results of the presidential election of 2016, you may find the reading of this chapter disturbing.

xxxxx

Long Walk To Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 2: Four Two Four

Time: "Present day."

Location: Oval Office, the White House, Washington D.C. .

President Donald J. Dirrell was a phenomenon that wasn't supposed to have happened.

Seemingly against all odds, the former(?) real estate magnate, media celeb and hotelier not only won out against a highly competitive field of sixteen other candidates in his partys' primary race, but also managed a surprising electoral victory against an ostensibly unbeatable opponent.

His blunt, caustic manner and combative attitude that ordinarily would have cost someone else dearly in the race to the White House actually endeared him to many voters. A huge part of the population had been fed up with the lackadaisical, condescending, elitist air and non-policies of previous administrations (And BOTH parties for that matter.) and that same attitude was more than evident in that of his opponent, a former Secretary of State and her campaign.

While both had FU attitudes he at least said "FU" to the right people (Elitists/hacks in BOTH parties hierarchies and a hostile, unlike minded media.) whereas his opponent said it to the wrong ones: She regaled half his original base of support as "deplorable" and "irredeemable" with accusations of bigotry, racism, "whatevera-phobias" and ignorance.

BOTH halves, composed mostly of "working class" and business, got the impression she was speechifying about them.

This insult not only solidified Dirrels' base but made huge numbers of hesitant sympathizers and the undecided of the same demographics getting "knocked off the fence" and voting for him.

It wasn't so much that so many bigots/racists, etc. showed up on election day to vote for him as it was that HUGE number of folks who were for years tired of being accused of such ... and being "required" to apologize and beg forgiveness for existing.

His opponents' conducting a badly run, negativity fueled, overtly elitist/media/special-interest supported and hubris laden campaign did little to endear her to a sizable number in her own party. So much so, many voted third party ... or some ... for Dirrel.

Though off to a rocky start caused mainly by media, "sore losers", staff shakeups/firings, "leaks", and bogus attempts at impeachment continually hammering his efforts, he still accomplished most of what he set out to do.

It had been almost three years since the election but in spite of heavy opposition (Along with the "mud slinging" and smears as well as unsubstantiated charges of "campaign fixing" in collusion with outsiders.), the Dirrell administration helped bring about lower taxes, increased employment, real economic growth, a stronger military and a partially reformed health care system. Terrorists were either dead or running scared and a sane immigration policy was slowly being implemented in fits and starts. (1)

The only possible stain on Dirrells' first term (Aside from the various "fake news" agencies beating made up "dead horses".) was the Hakone incident. In an attempt to assert themselves and control of their "domains" with the President, several entrenched elements in the Central Intelligence Agency from previous administrations, covertly bypassed C.I.A. Director Hasper and the White House, putting an "extraction" operation into play using Delta Force and Agency elements in an abduction attempt of the Saderan Empires' quasi-official delegation to Japan ... informing him of the op while it was underway while closing off channels of communication to prevent intervention until too late.

Dirrell attempted to salvage the situation and save lives by "playing along". The use of diplomatic/political pressure to get the Japanese Prime Minister to withhold prevention of the delegations' extraction and avoid armed conflict resulted in the unintended consequence of the Prime Minister and cabinet to resign in order to avoid scandal.

Unintended consequences for the agency "rogues" ended in chaotic result. The ops team, as well as teams from from both Russia AND China who also just "happened" to be in the area, being literally BUZZ-SAWED.

Buzz-sawed by each other and what turned out to be a wild card in the form of a "killer lolita" whose capabilities no one had any inkling of let alone any thought of taking into account. The resulting arrests the day after, of several U.S. agents in Tokyo by Japans' Public Security was the topping to that royal krap burger.

In spite of a JGSDF members' (A one Corporal Shino Kuribayashi who was part of the detail escorting the delegation.) declaration in a chance meeting with Japanese media elements about a "conspiracy", by mutual agreement, both governments had been able to suppress the story.

It seemed for a few days the Agency rogues would "get away with it'' and Dirrell powerless to do anything if not for the coming forward of a number of operatives from that departments' Special Activities Division and Special Operations Group.

They were for several years, quite resentful with the way the Agency was being managed, especially during the last administration which undercut, downgraded and belittled their efforts in intel gathering and conducting "the war on terror". The deaths of several people (Who were just as much "pawns in the game" as the President.) and thus more stones in Arlington and stars on the C.I.A. memorial wall, was the last straw. Their corroborated evidence and findings (Saved over the years for a "special occasion".) insured effective action to be taken.

In an unprecedented move, a coordinated drive by diverse elements of the Justice Department (F.B.I., N.S.D. among others.), N.S.A., D.I.A. and Secret Service descended on the Agency, helping Director Hasper and the various disaffected factions in a "clean-up"of that bureau. A large number of "little kings", would-be James Bonds and "deadwood" were quietly cashiered or even fired. Some to face official inquiries and criminal charges.

From the beginning, "leakers" and other elements from previous administrations had been a thorn in the Dirrell administrations' side, the President having no use for what he called the "creep state". The Hakone incident had a "snowball effect" on various bureaucracies. Many more genuine "whistle blowers" in other agencies coming forth and revealing even more "satrapies" and "bailiwicks" in the executive branch to be dismantled.

With much of the holdover element now out of the way and not behind his back, President Dirrell could focus more of his attention on running the more "mundane" affairs of the executive branch of government and other matters ...

"So this one's finally turned up."

Seated on the couch, Secretary of State, Mike Palermo, looked up from the dossier he held, at the speaker behind the desk.

"Yes, Mr. President," the official in reply. "What was originally a name on a casualty list is now a possible tangible asset."

"And certainly puts a better picture on what's going on in a part of the Special Region that even the Japanese originally had little info on," Secretary of Defense Mark Esperance adding.

The chief exec turned to Gina Hasper, C.I.A. Director, who started reading the character review:

"Steven L. Duffy, born July 9, 19-, age 31, male, Caucasian, marital status single, Profession: Commercial delivery driver ... uh ... trucker.

"Formally worked for Schlaraitt Transport of Centerburg, Ohio before hitting big on the Ohio Lottery. Came up with a few million after splitting with another winner. Such win prompted him into what he said was "early retirement".

"Friends and neighbors said he had gotten tired of hitting every gun show and movie convention he could and took to traveling. Been hiking and camping all over the U.S. and Canada for over three years before the Ginza Incident. At the behest of his grandfather he tried various hiking trips in Great Britain, Switzerland, France and Italy.

"For some strange reason he took a hiking trip to Japan over a year ago. Was on a rest-stopover in Tokyo the day of the Ginza Incident. That of course was when he disappeared."

"When did this primary info come in?" Dirrell asking.

"Thirty six hours ago at 8:27 AM, we started receiving the information." The intel official replied. "Complete transfer took less than twenty minutes. On realizing what we had and as soon as transfer was complete, as per your orders on anything in regard to the Japan Special Region, we immediately notified you.

"Investigation of Mr. Duffy still ongoing. We've been contacting as many friends, relatives and associates as possible in the last thirty six hours ... Media got to most of them before we could."

"Well," the prez resignedly grinned, "would've been too much to expect Fox to hold off on this. CNN and the others pissed off over being left out was worth it I guess."

President Dirrell riffled the now well read sheets making up his set of copies.

"Damned amazing," he exclaimed. "Been going over this all day. Reads like something out of an adventure novel, that is if I had time to read any. This guy looks like he might be carving out an empire for himself."

"Well not exactly sir," Sec. State chuckled. "More like counselor and advisor to a loose alliance of tribal chieftains and warlords."

"Giving us a good view of the military situation," Sec. Def. adding. "At least in that part of the Special Region."

"It certainly does," the President smilingly stated. "Even says the hunting and fishing are fantastic ... Has that video the Japanese said would be forthcoming arrived yet?"

C.I.A. held up the requested disc.

"Handed to me for review an hour before I stepped in," she pointing to the player opposite the chief execs desk. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Television blinked on, Dirrel and the various staffers were greeted by the not so friendly image of CNNs' Anderson Hooper.

" ... So Mr. Lawrence," the anchor concluding a just missed interview/commentary, "it is then quite possible that this Steven Duffy is part of a larger intel gathering operation in the Special Region ... Supposedly to undermine the Japanese and push the Dirrell administrations' efforts in gaining a foothold there?"

"All our anonymous sources say there is every probability of just that. When we-"

"Unbelievable!"

All turned their eyes to the presidents' desk. He grinning and shaking his head.

"They're gonna' really be sore about Fox getting the scoop on this one for a LONG time to come."

"You can bet Japans' NHK also getting the word on it the same time isn't sitting well with them either," replied Palermo.

"And coming up with the usual garbage about it being some kind of plot on our part," Palermo adding.

"Heh ... How long do we count down to when the Rus-"

"Any possibility of Russian or perhaps Ukrainian collusion in this matter in any way shape or form?" Asked Hooper of his guest.

"As thin a possibility as it might be, our sources say-"

"Hell! THAT didn't take long," the President exclaimed. "Collusion in the elections, so-called impeachment, and now this. C'mon Gina, switch over to the player. This krap gets old fast. God! You think they'd come up with something new by now."

"And you can always count on their ANONYMOUS sources to back them up."

"Yeah ... 'whistleblowers' my as-"

Dirrell found the "conspiracy theories" about his alleged desires on exploiting the Special Region for the U.S. absurd. Yes, he himself originally had thoughts of exploiting the Gate to U.S. advantage until the realities of the situation became known. Even if they could gain access how would they be able to bring that about?

And how would Japan? While oil and other resources were being discovered there the problem of transporting such to Japan would be great.

The "bottleneck" of the Gate had only so much capacity allowing only so much of anything to pass through at any one time. It wasn't as if the "portal" could be widened. Any attempt to do so would probably result in destroying it.

Oil and gas pipelines would narrow the usable width of the portal and severely constrict the already limited vehicle traffic. Though tanker and ore trucks could be used, the amount of raw materials or anything else going through would be quite small. It was all the Japanese could do to maintain the traffic for the forward operations base of Fort Alnus Hill.

The cost of building refineries and infrastructure on the other side would be prohibitive not to mention the environmental impact the tree huggers would be sure to vehemently cite. The same groups keeping Japan from exploiting any oil and gas reserves under the Sea of Japan.

No, unless their pneumatic pipeline plan succeeded, Japan would still be getting much of its' crude oil through Alaskas' Valdez and other sources for a long time to come.

Then there was the quite real possibility of the Gate closing sooner or later, no guarantee it would be there forever. Nothing like this in recorded history was to be found. The inadvertent "cultural exchange" from this world and others proved the anomaly itself was random in time, location and for all anyone knew, the universe. Rarely happening and only temporarily.

It was a wonder it lasted as long as it had. Some had theorized that not enough people had migrated to the other side and "IT" was waiting for the time when there would be.

And if the closing came at the wrong time, at least one army corp sized group of the JSDF plus miscellaneous and ad hoc units would be cut off permanently from home in both time AND space. (2)

Still, like the good businessman he was, Dirrell liked to keep his options open thus the deliberately small U.S. observation unit in the Special Region.

"And here we," C.I.A. working the remote, "go!"

The screen flashed over to an overhead view of what appeared to be the interior of a reasonably well stocked large "general" store.

"These are sequences of clips taken by the security cameras at the Alnus Towne PX," Palermo informed. "As you can see, Mr. Duffy and his companion seem to be on a shopping spree."

"Like kids in a candy store," chuckled Dirrell as the on-screen subjects chucked one item after another in the trash liners. "Look at 'em go!"

"They seem to have had this planned beforehand," Hasper speculated. "Note how they go from one section to another in sequence."

"Yes," acknowledged Palermo. "Looks like he's consulting a list every now and then. My guess he was in that store earlier."

"The cat babe seems a bit confused. No doubt she's never seen stuff like that before ... Fortunate man, this guy, by the look of her."

Sec. State, C.I.A. and Sec. Def. exchanged sidelong glances, they along with the rest of the population having viewed the pictures telecast by Fox with the cat woman as "centerpiece". All agreed, if not for the brilliant orange hair/fur and the feline "attributes", the new "poster girl" for the Special Region could easily pass for the First Lady's much younger sister.

"Not much happens for about ten more minutes except their loading up." Hasper advanced the play. "This is where it gets interesting. About n- Oops! Backing it up a bit."

Screen jerkily backing a few "steps".

"Right ... there. I'll freeze."

The screen had the shoppers standing next to a photocopier and looking right up into the security camera lens. Both smiling toothy grins. The cat girls' emerald green eyes seeming to bore curiously through the optics into the viewers souls. The man with middle and index digits of his right hand in a sideways to the face peace/V for victory gesture.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Sir?

"That gesture he's doing."

"Oh that." C.I.A acknowledged. "Don't know what to make of it."

"Unfortunately I do." The president in bemused mock exasperation.

"Oh?" Palermo and Esperance also curious as to the significance.

"My son does that to mess with me every now and then," the chief exec smilingly explained. "After several weeks of that I finally broke down and asked him what that was about and where he picked it up."

"Could shed some light."

"Maybe, doubt it."

"You never know sir." Hasper

"When Brandon isn't studying or working his computers and other tech, he's watching all sorts of media krap. Some of it's those Jap- ... uh ... Japanese cartoons."

"Oh yes, anime."

"Yeah, that's it. Picked it up from that. It's almost as aggravating as when his mother's around and they shut me out by talking in Slovenian just to tic me off."

Chuckles dying down, the chief exec then asked, "that hat he's wearing. What's the significance of that patch on the front? Looks military."

Hasper zoomed the picture in to centering the symbol on the screen. Upright red rectangle, white background "READY" at the top. Monument on crossed cannon barrels over numerals 424. Beneath the rectangle, "THE BIG EIGHTS". Under that in bigger script, KOREA.

"That," Esperance explained, "is the commemorative unit patch of the independent 424th Field Artillery Battalion, U.S. Army. Composed of three batteries of 8 inch howitzers, the biggest the Army had at the time of the Korean War."

"His dossier doesn't have any service record and he's certainly not that old."

"His grandfather, retired Colonel, then 1st Lieutenant Gene Duffy was commander of Battery B of that unit latter half of the Korean War. Served with distinction."

Hasper re-hit play. All watching the cat girl "wander" off to examine merchandise while the man prepped at the copiers' table.

Laying out eight manila envelopes, the man drew out from his cloak a thick sheaf of parchments along with a battered notepad and proceeded to methodically run off copies. It was obvious to the viewers Duffy had well rehearsed the sequential "shuffle" of place, copy, remove, stack in his mind before arriving at the store.

C.I.A. advanced the video.

After a quick review of the material, the man then drew out several memory cards and ran off photos. A quick re-sort and stack, he pulled out a back pocketed wallet and started placing the various documentation from within onto the screen. (3)

"Let's see," the President holding up his copy and alternating between it and the screen. "Okay. A now expired Ohio drivers license ... Social Security card, passport pages, three cred/debit cards, American Excess card and travelers cheques, Krogan Plus shopping card, Triple A membership, still a member of the Teamsters- ... hmmm ... NRA life membership, Ohio Concealed Carry permit ...

"Yeah, you can bet he's got something under that cloak."

"It was reported he uh ... 'acquired' a .38 revolver from a fallen police officer during the Ginza Incident not to mention a shotgun as well," stated Hasper. "He later 'exchanged' the shotgun for an assault rifle and web gear just before the uh ... ad hoc pursuing force was going to return from the other side of the Gate."

"Then taking off," continued Esperance holding up his sheaf of copies, "for parts now known."

Dirrel gestured for Hasper to stop disc play.

"And such parts known!"

"An expansive, high altitude, Y shaped mountainous area on the northeast outskirts of the Saderan Empire, this 'mountain range of ice and snow', part of which is known as the K'Tarl Lands." Esperance continued. "Peopled mainly by offshoots of wolf and the feline demi-humans of which some of the region is named after. A particularly nasty bunch, very much into isolation and quite distrustful of outsiders.

"The few human residents are more than tolerated however, at least ones not citizens of the Empire. Like the other demi peoples, any offspring of human/demi pairings usually revert to what we think the female partners' mitochondrial DNA dictates ... If the female is human, any children are seemingly fully human. If the female is demi, then children have the respective demi physical attributes. It seems to work that way with cross demi pairings as well with only the female partners' attributes being passed on to offspring. (4)

"Part of the central Rho river valley running through the region was occupied by the empire for the last five years. During the empires' turmoil resulting from their attempted invasion of and Japans' response, they thinned out then withdrew their forces from the region. When elements of Zorzals' forces later fled through there on his way to establishing part of his holdings, the locals let them through then blew several passes, bridges and river trails after. The princes' forces aren't completely isolated but they now have to make long detours around that region. They may be abandoning that part due to logistics and morale problems."

"So the genies' out of the bottle," stated the President examining photos of the blasted areas. "Discovery of gun powder and all."

"It had already been known there for at least two decades. Mostly for magicians tricks and fireworks. According to Mr. Duffys' journal, he managed to convince some mages to make sufficient quantity for demolition.

"But then in any event, that genie got out the moment the Empire set foot in Japan."

"Clever in not taking an army head-on," Chief Exec admiring. "Just let them through and isolate them."

"Then there's his "shopping list".

"Which of course," Palermo putting in, "we can't fulfill even though he offered his own fortune to purchase."

"Yeah," the Prez resignedly. "I don't suppose the Japanese would take kindly to an indigenous people with guns, munitions, supplies and requisite U.S. personnel training them."

"We can however fill in some his request for his own personal use by diplomatic pouch," put in Palermo. "Some ammo, extra magazines, rudimentary tools and parts."

"We could just appoint him as a civilian attache' to our observation unit at Alnus," put in Esperance, "Thus giving official sanction and not violate our agreement with the Japanese. That should expedite any transfer of personal supply for him.

"From his journal writings, though mentioning tribal members giving him rigorous training with edged weapons and bow he certainly enjoys the advantage of taking a gun to a knife fight."

Chuckles and snickers dying down, Sec State put in.

"Then there's his request for diplomatic recognition, from us, Japan and the U.N. of this ... 'Free State' ... or tribal alliance ... They're trying to establish ..."

"Out of the question?"

"At least until after that of The Saderan Empire and Princess Pinas' rule of it is resolved. Any recognition would be nothing more than a capper to formalization of that alliance of factions in that area."

"I had a direct call with Prime Minister Morita about an hour ago." Dirrell stated. "We've agreed not to do anything in that direction until after the Saderans consolidate their hold on their momentarily fragmented Empire.

"I also talked to ambassador Creeft at the U.N.. Have her hold off on endorsing it there too.

"We ARE however going to send a representative to this 'meeting' Duffy's called for in a months' time. Had to talk Morita into it. I swear, that guy's a walking, talking disaster in the making, believe me ... so concerned about image. A few months ago, he almost got some of his diplomatic people in the Special Region killed due to his hesitancy."

"Have already talked with Ambassador Grew in Tokyo," replied Palermo. "He's making arrangements for an assistant to be there with the reps from Japan and the Saderan Empire."(5)

"Some of our operatives will be with our rep." Hasper stated.

Dirrell smiled inwardly. Yes, Brock Hanson, one of the original C.I.A. whistle blowers after the Hakone incident was one man he could trust.

President pointing to the screen, Hasper hit the play button. The group continued to watch the play by play. The "merriment" with the roll of TP also amusing.

The "odd couple" placed the bags on the counter and helped the cashier with the tally.

"Note the reactions of the counter girl," Palermo indicating.

"Like she's really uncomfortable in the presence of the other 'cat person'," noted Dirrell. "Guess these K'Tarl really ARE a scary bunch. What th- !

"This's gotta' be yugely classic!"

All present laughing.

"Look at her ... Just like a cat would," laughed Palermo as all watched Duffys' partners' reaction to the laser pointers' dance. "My dog goes absolutely bonkers over that."

"Looks like it just dawned on her," noted Esperance as the girl turned towards her partner.

"Waooh! Kid's ... FAST!" Exclaimed Dirrell as all watched the standing, free-style 'four limb body glomp' executed by the feline fatale.

"Hardly saw her move, almost like a 'jump cut' in a film."

"And she's a biter."

"They certainly are close," exclaimed Palermo observing the cat girl, still in embrace, whispering in Duffys' ear.

"Here's where it gets even more interesting," indicated Hasper.

The four watched as the man "overpaid" and the transfer of info made.

"Slick!" Dirrell exclaimed. "He gets info indirectly through without exposing himself."

"The Japanese policy of quickly interning then whisking any former Empire captives out of the Special Region, he avoided," said Palermo. "It's doubtful they would have taken his explanation of being accepted into a tribe of people they know little about at face value even with the woman present."

At a wave of Dirrells' hand Hasper froze the screen.

"So," the President picked up some of the materials, setting them down again and summarized. "What we have here is a definite asset. Writes more information forthcoming.

"He's declared 'dual citizenship' with his acceptance into the K'Tarl peoples and made it quite clear he's not going to return here permanently ... Intends to make a go of it in the Special Region.

"He's also going to cooperate as fully as he can with us AND Japan insofar as it doesn't conflict with his loyalties to his new found land.

"As you've suggested Mr. Esperance, I'm going to issue an executive order making him special advisor/attache' to the observation unit. That should also add to the argument in keeping the Japanese from deporting him. From what I gather, they'd have his wife and the whole tribe to contend with ... And they don't fight like Imperials ... More like our Native-Americans or what our early colonists did with the Brits.

"He'll be a free agent operating on his own. Don't want our guys pressing him much. I think we'll get more intel that way."

"As you've arranged Mr. Palermo, we're going to have a representative at this ceremony Duffy and his people are having a month from now. Involve a reading of some ... statement."

The chief exec paused, picking up one of the photos, the others doing the same from their copy folders.

The photo was of a group shot. Several rows of "dignitaries" of the proposed "free state", first row kneeling, back rows standing. Toward mid rows' center, the "featured" couple standing. An assortment of mostly feline but other demis, and ex-Imperial troops around a LARGE YELLOW BANNER.

"And I've a good idea what that's about!" Dirrell smiling on eyeing that flag.

"Yeah ... The mention of this 'document' he wants to read off," stated Esperance also smiling along with the rest. "I think we ALL have a good idea what it's going to be."

"Yes. Not just a list of grievances and demands but also a ...

"DECLARATION."

xxxxx

Time: Over a year past.

Location: Tokyo. Highway 5, Third Recon and other elements of the 1st Division heading south. (6)

Sergeant-Major Souichirou Kuwahara had seen many things in his time. Enlisting in the JGSDF against his pacifist parents wishes, he rose to the rank of Sergeant-Major during his long sojourn in the military. Dedicated mostly to the training and readiness of the many infantry that came under his command over the years, the "Drill Sergeant From Hell" also managed to serve a couple of tours in Iraq and other parts of the Mid-East as part of the U.N. peace keeping forces thus seeing more of the dark side of human nature than he cared to.

After his last tour and hitting his '50s, he settled back into the task and routine of recruit training, whipping young men and women into shape for the unthinkable.

Not realizing until the present to what degree the unthinkable had become.

Yes, there was the remote (Until now.) possibility of his homelands' invasion. But ...

By an army of sword wielding "ancients"? With a veritable menagerie of mythological creatures?

The call had gone out quickly and the nearest forces, elements of the 1st division at Nerima and Saitama came in quick response. Shrugging aside his commanding officers' "suggestion" about staying out of it due to age, Souichirou and the 3rd Recon unit among others, in well rehearsed drill, assembled at their vehicles and within minutes out the gate and taking off for the heart of his countrys' capitol.

Civilian traffic, in orderly Japanese fashion, quickly became absent thus motorized ground forces getting to the Ginza, Government and Imperial Palace wards in record time.

"Listen up people," Lieutenant Kenji Honjo turning from the radio to the other occupants in the lead humvee, mic still at his face for the benefit of the other vehicles in his unit. "I've just gotten the situ of what's happening in Ginza. The likes of which are nothing I've ever heard of.

"It doesn't just border on the fantastic it surpasses it."

Subordinates looked on attentively, nervous in what they were about to hear.

"Believe it or not, and I don't intend to until I see it ... a large area of our capital is under attack and being held by forces straight out of a bygone era. Positively medieval. Not one firearm has been spotted in their possession. However, even though the enemys' weapons and tactics are comparatively crude and outmoded they are being used to great effect.

"Make no mistake. In spite of whatever shortcomings they have in terms of armament, they more than make up for it in determination. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE. Their coordination and commitment in prosecuting this attack on our nation is considerable.

"Right now, the enemy is occupying the Ginza and Chiyoda government wards. The Imperial Palace grounds is under attack at this moment. Police and Fire in defensive positions are holding them up but just barely. Gunships are just now arriving and mobile troops are being heloed in to outlying areas and the Palace grounds.

"We of the First Division are going to be the main body of force in this operation until other elements of the Central Readiness Force and others arrive. We of the 3rd Recon are part of the vanguard and thus in the fore-front of the counter-offensive.

"We are the tip of the spear.

"If it still holds true about the enemys' lack of modern firepower then we have the advantage. Avoid close quarters/hand to hand. Think about it. If you're close enough to stick 'em, you're close enough to shoot 'em!

"Stay sharp. You have your training, you have the guts. We ARE the team.

"That means we work as a team.

"Pops!"

"Sir!" Kuwahara in response.

"That also means you and everyone else keep a short leash on Kuribayashi."

"DAMNIT!"

"What was that corporal?"

"Uh ... DAMNIT! ... SIR!"

xxxxx

Though the invaders initial success was short lived, it's toll was staggering. Hundreds of civilians either severely wounded or died where they stood. Unluckier ones were thrown into slave wagons or forcibly herded through what later became known as the Gate, many to die wretched deaths as slave laborers or the arena. The most ill fated females as ... "toys".

The Ginza, Chiyoda government wards and surrounding areas were quickly occupied. Due to quick thinking by police and security staff, the National Diet Building was sealed off and held out until help arrived. Several of the foreign embassies west and south-west of Chiyoda also held off the interlopers.

The expansive Imperial Palace grounds quickly came under attack. A "castle/fortress" set-up, complete with moat and stone wall, was something the invaders easily understood, and took to the task of initially storming it in the way taught them since time immemorial.

A one then off duty Second Lieutenant, Youji Itami, due to his quick thinking, managed to lead many civilians to the palace grounds where the Emperor himself immediately gave the okay to let them in thus taking refuge. This made the place a juicier target. Many potential slaves as well as plunder to be had. The fighting at Double Bridge particularly savage.

Fast action by Metro PD, special riot, SWAT units and Fire held off the aggressors but just barely. Supplementing the few firearms to be had, water cannon, rubber slugs and tear gas proved initially effective. Horse, flying "dragon cavalry" and undisciplined non-human auxiliaries had especially no taste for them.

With ammo quickly running low, baton and plexiglass shield not as effective as the defenders would have liked, the holding off at arms length of the surging lines of pilum and shield would be short lived. Tear gas was quickly dispersed by the freakish breezes making themselves evident. This was later found to be the work of practitioners of "elemental" magic among the invaders.

Firearms in Japan being few, such weapons initially registered lightly on the disciplined, battle hardened aggressors or the non-minds of their vile auxiliaries. It was only another form of "magic" encountered. Within the span of forty minutes the concept of massed firepower was visited upon them, changing their minds.

Within minutes, the enemy in stunned shock, was on the run.

Where civilians not present, full-auto fire of Defense Force ground elements and the rotary 7.62 "mini-guns" of Cobra gunships out of Tachikawa and Kiserazu made short work of rank and column of massed foot, horse and mutant horde.

Dragon riders and their mounts plummeted earthward. Real "death from above" now in command of the sky.

A more "surgical" non-procedure was used in rescuing civilians. The unceremonious shooting by ground elements of would be captors or horses pulling slave carts quickly put a stop to any "man stealing".

With the areas involved cordoned off, infantry and armor closed in, contracting the enemys' holdings. Street by park by building, the aggressor was cleared.

Knowing cold steel up close to be as deadly as any firearm, the men and women of the JGSDF took no chances, showing no fairness or mercy to those advancing with bludgeon or blade. The aggressor falling in various calibered hails of jacketed lead.

By days end, an estimated 60,000 of the enemy force lay dead or dying. Just over a tenth that number wounded and/or prisoner.

The rest having fled back through the Gate.

xxxxx

The situation with the motley blocking force at the Gate, tense. Fourth and Sixth Recon along with several armored vehicles and sundry infantry in the process of disarming and herding prisoners. The assortment of Hummers, Type 96 and 89 AFVs physically blocking the entrance to ... where?

A more than disheveled and exasperated officer and several personnel stood before the Parthenon-like "gate" peering in. The group looked up in recognition of the vehicles of the 3rd Recon pulling up.

The officer returned Honjos' proffered salute as the jr. officer and Kuwahara exited the lead vehicle.

On quick command from the Major, the Lieutenant signaled the rest to stay in their vehicles.

"No need to explain your delayed arrival Lieutenant, heard it on the comm. Those constables must have really had their hands full."

"Some of those prisoners were in pretty bad shape when we got to them. It's like that all over sir. The civilians are ROYALLY pissed!"

The Major returned his stare back to the Gates' interior.

"There's a reason for my wanting your people staying in the vehicles ... Care for a little more excitement Honjo?"

Kenji tensed slightly. One of Major Higakis' quirks was to call subordinates by name when he had a special task in mind.

"Well it certainly has been a boring day and I sure could go for some sir," the Lieutenant respectfully sarcasted.

"Glad to hear that Lieutenant."

The Major turned back toward the scape of the crowd of now semi-docile belligerents still in the process of being disarmed and categorized. Some of the odder looking ones with their hands cuffed behind their backs so as not to, as some of the men swore to have witnessed, spell cast.

"About twenty minutes ago, the last of the enemy passed back through. Reported to be mounted nobles of some kind. They were preceded by several horse drawn wagons and carts filled with hostages."

"Damn! ... I take it you want me and my people to-"

"Someone already did."

"Say again, sir?"

"And against orders."

"Sir?"

"When we found this ... portal ... we were ordered not to proceed further. We're to be a blocking force and that's it.

"Our Lieutenant Korematsu and Recon 5 charged in ..."

"Idiots!"

"Oh it gets even better."

"Better sir?"

"Yes ... In the initial confusion a Tokyo PD car, what was left of it anyway, followed right in after them! Crazy female officer and a foreigner just jumped in and went with them ... Damn siren going and all ... Foreigner wearing a PD vest over civilian clothing, must have been tour training with Tokyo PD or ... something.

"And what's more ...

"As if that wasn't enough, while we were still trying to get organized a TV news van drove through just before we got the vehicles in position."

"Your orders ... are to go in and direct Korematsu and his idiots back! It goes without saying that any and all civilians you can possibly retrieve are to get back home.

"Whatever you have to do ... DO IT!"

"Yes sir!" Honjo and Kuwahara turned back to their Hummer.

"Hold a sec Lieutenant ...

"If however you find the situation to be completely untenable you're to IMMEDIATELY abandon the mission and turn back. We're taking quite the risk as it is. We've absolutely no idea what's on the other end of this ... thing.

"No sense in losing another unit."

TO BE CONTINUED ...

XXXXX

1\. I voted for the guy and I'm optimistic ... and this is fan FICTION after all. Besides ... HE SAID HE'D MAKE ANIME REAL! I'm still waiting but I'm sure he'll come through on that promise. As long as it doesn't end up like Neon Genesis Evangelion or Boku no Pico, I'M ALL FOR IT! :)

2\. Keep in mind, this story takes place before an alternative (In the manga.) for keeping the gate open is found.

3\. It's a good idea to have several photocopies of all your ID, passport info, credit/debit cards and travelers check serial number ranges on several sheets when traveling abroad. If anything's lost or stolen, you have a quick reference to show companies and consulate officials. HIDE the sheets in strategic parts of your pieces of luggage and cases.

4\. Yes, I KNOW genetics doesn't work that way. However I feel that in human/feline/canine/whatever hybrids, "therein lies madness". I don't recall seeing any weird cross demi species combos in the anime so I thought I'd keep it "simple".

5\. Joseph C. Grew was actually U.S. Ambassador to Japan before Dec. 7, 1941.

6\. Yes, I know the six recon units of the 1st Division were ad hoc units that may have been formed after Japan entered the Gate. I like to have my fanfics have as much to do with original "cast" characters as possible.

XXXXX

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	3. Chapter 3

Long Walk to Otherwhere

By C V Ford

Chapter 3: Off To See the Wizard

xxxxx

Time: "Present Day"

Location: Main Conference Room, Administration Headquarters Building, Fort Alnus Hill.

Defense Minister Tarou Kano shuffled the folders to his front and looked about the long table at those in attendance. Their original reactions on his arrival some hours before, ranged from mild inquisitive surprise on Captain Yanagidas' part to impassive on that of General Hazama now both at tables' far end. Expressions on those of airbourne commanders Gen. Sabae and Col. Kengun to the left, Section Chief of Operations Col. Imazu and subordinate Lt. Colonel Higaki to the right, varied between.

Important as the upcoming meeting with Duffys' "surprise faction" was, it wasn't expected a high ranking official in the Defense Ministry would personally call on them at the FOB let alone the Defense Minister himself.

Prime Minister Morita had washed his hands of the matters regarding the Special Region some time ago by dropping them into the hands of Kano thus avoiding responsibility of anything going wrong. The Defense Minister, of course contemptuous of the PM, was leaving nothing to chance in regard to the region, including this possible "wild card" handed to him by circumstance. A possibly decisive new factor had been injected into the situation by this American "from out of left field" thus the DMs' personal close attention.

While reactions as expected, Kano couldn't help but appraise each one about the table. The dossiers of all but one seated about caused little concern to the Minister. They were top professional military and would perform as expected. The lowest ranking present, the Generals' aide was a matter of some curiosity to the official.

While Captain Akira Yanagidas' military and educational credentials were beyond impeccable, top honored graduate of Tokyo University, OCS and advanced military courses, diligent/super efficient worker, generals' aide and quite the "go-getter", other of his background was of some curious interest.

His familys' tech company was quite influential, not only in the kairestsu it was a part of (1) but also in the government and military as well. Relatives in both houses of the Diet and scattered about in the bureaucracy of both government and military.

Patriotic sentiment was noted in them and, like Yanagida himself, some were members of Nippon Kaigi, the right wing faction with much influence in the government and various hierachies of Japanese society. (2)

And yet ...

Some interest and even amusement(?) was being bandied about various circles in regard to the young officers' personal life. In spite of his "mid-level" social position and military rank such talk was reaching high places. Though "dalliances" by officials and military even with foreign born women were usually passed off as nothing more than that, Yanagidas' seemed quite unique.

Both he and the leproid Delilah seemed quite taken with one another. Their back story about their having "met" (In combat ... both intent on actually killing one another and suffering wounds!) and more than mutual affection to the point of planning things permanent was cause of concern. Interestingly the leproid characteristics were of less concern than that of the womans' proto-European ancestry.

How Yanagida could reconcile his ardent ethno-nationalist sentiments for Japan and that of his relationship was beyond Kanos' and anyone elses' understanding.

_Well, _thought the Defense Minister. _At least he hasn't yakuza ties or is one of the damn Sarashikis!_ (3)

Col. Kenguns' having taken up with (A much younger.) and assistant ambassador Sugawaras' betrothal (With one VERY much younger!) to ladies of the Saderan nobility also came to mind.

_Yes,_ the official momentarily pondered. _Quite a few of our people here have gotten quite (Too?) close with the locals. This could have a negative demographic effect on the country if we're not careful. Someones' going to have to take this up in the future._

And from what I hear of Itami ...

Devoted fan of anime/manga though Kano was, it wouldn't do having the Japanese population eventually take on the "look" of manga/doujinshi characters. (4)

"And THAT," the Defense Minister coming out of his surmise and concluding his beforehand summary with a further shuffle of folders, "is the run down so far.

"No show of force. Only those in the delegations will be at this meeting in the K'tarl Lands.

"There will," turning to Sabae and Kengun, the two acknowledging, "be your reactive force, airborne but out of visual range standing by in case anything happens."

"Mr. Duffy has assured by messenger only yesterday, on his word of honor, that there are no tricks or deception of any kind intended," General Hazama stating. "The meeting is only to be a reading of a statement in regard to the sovereignty and independence of the various peoples and tribes in this loose alliance of theirs."

"You say this came yesterday?"

"Yes sir. In reply to the periodic messages we put out on his designated shortwave frequencies confirming our having received his materials. At his previous request, we are now in the process of air-dropping an HF transceiver and accoutrements to him. Once in place he will be using his old Amateur Radio or Ham call sign, W8RKW." (5)

"That was three days ago." Kano in disbelief. The mans' having a portable radio believable enough but, "how could he come back with a written reply at such a distance in so short a time?"

"Probably the same way he and the young lady came on their initial stealth visit."

"And that would be ... ?"

Hazama nodded to Yanagida who got up and went over to the rooms' wall mounted wide-screen. Hitting the play button on the remote he proceeded.

"As part of our public relations program we set up an amphitheater outside of the base and Alnus Towne for the showing of movies and TV shows. The locals have taken quite well to the nightly bi-weekly showings."

The scene lighting the screen was from the POV of a mounted security camera panning the crowd.

"We have our intel people routinely look over recordings from our monitors. Always the possibility of hostile infiltrators. One who helped with the transmittal of Mr. Duffys' initial correspondence, along with the photos he so thoughtfully included noticed this."

"This man, by the way was the one who cross referenced an interrogation report of a former PW from the Italica incident. A one Mute' Luna Sires, who at the suggestion of Rory Mercury is now one of our indigenous MPs. During initial interrogation she mentioned an encounter with a strange man in the eastern part of the Forest of Origin on the day of the Ginza Incident. She said he was armed like our personnel though not in uniform and looked more like the human males of the Empire.

"On viewing Mr. Duffys' photos, the PX surveillance footage and what you're about to see, she positively identified the one she encountered and the man in the photos and footage as one and the same."

The Captain hit freeze, camera scan halting. The picture zoomed in on a group of five. The aforementioned Steven Duffy seemingly interpreting for three men of the dialogue being spoken on the theater screen ... And a fascinatedly gazing cat eared young lady next to him, piercing emerald green eyes toward the screen, taking in the show.

"A film was being shown the night before Mr. Duffy dropped off his correspondence."

Yanagida set the player to continue.

"As you can see, the young lady isn't quite used to soft drinks."

On the screen, the cat girl started gagging after having taken too large a gulp going down the wrong way. A sympathetic Duffy alternately hugging and softly slapping, rubbing her back.

Sensing Kanos' emerging impatience the Captain continued.

"Notice," play being stopped again, "the harness webbing through the cloak opening on the middle of the three men with them."

"Wyvern riders?" Kano in recognition.

"Yes. During the past several months of the Empires' factional disruption, defections from one side to the other and out and out desertion, it should come as no surprise that some personnel from one side or the other would end up in the K'Tarl lands. That's how we surmise Mr. Duffy and company have been getting around.

"Intel has revealed that if one doesn't push a wyvern too hard, far or high, one could fly with a double load. We think Mr. Duffy had at least these three men and the same number of the creatures with them when they initially came here."

The Defense Minister placated, Yanagida got the picture back to play. A second or two passed and-

"Huh!" All noted Kanos' mild exclamation on their seeing both the cat girl and those about her cheering at the off screen, screen. Duffy only sitting and smiling.

"Kind of makes me wonder what they were watching that night."

Yanagida looked at the General, he giving an approving nod.

"According to this," the Captain re-freezing the screen and consulting a sheet, "yes, at the suggestion of Colonel Edelman the commander of the American military observation unit, we started showing some older western made films off and on. Mostly period pieces having to do with European ancient and medieval times. Made sense as the locals could relate to them more.

"This one was," the Captain took in the title, "yes. The Adventures of Robin Hood." (6)

_I think that IS an old one,_ Kano speculating inwardly. _Hmm ... Robin Hood ... that legend ... use it to help play on any anti-Empire sentiments in the population?_

The Defense Minister turned from the screen back to the seated.

"The designated site for the meeting has been chosen." Kano stating. "Only the invited delegations are to attend.

"Our Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs Shirayuri and her assistant Sugawara and party,

"U.S. Ambassadors' Assistant James Simpson, an aide along with Major Hanson and three others-"

Glances all around. It was an "open secret" Hanson and the three others ostensibly attached to the U.S. observer unit were CIA.

"-Princess Pina and only four of her Rose Order."

"Gutsy," remarked Hazama. The princess truly was proving herself to be her fathers' rightful successor.

Col. Kengun shifted nervously in his mind. The thought of Ms. Caty being one of the only other four in the princess' official delegation didn't at all sit well with him. Never mind that-

"Itamis' resource survey team and 3rd Recon will be in escort."

Kano nodded toward Gen. Sabae lifting a finger in inquiry.

"A clarification please," the officer still being a relative newcomer to the Special Region. "I understand Minister, both those units being there as they're familiar with the Princess. Is it also because both Captain Itami and Mr. Duffy have a mutual acquaintance with this goddess Mercury? He mentioning her several times in his reports."

"Yes, it may prove helpful in whatever 'give and take' may occur."

The Defense Minister noted the look on Col. Imazu.

"Colonel?"

"His relationship with this ... demi-goddess ... may partly explain the curious way Mr. Duffy signs his name to these letters and documents."

Kano lifted an eyebrow.

"Many of the so-called 'middle names' of the various indigenous peoples are the first two letters of one of their patron gods. As we can see-"

Imazu lifted a sheet, others also seeking a sample in their folders.

"-he signs his name as Steven L. Ya slash Ro Duffy."

**Steven L. Ya/Ro Duffy**

"Curious as only a single designation is used by the locals."

"I noticed that too," Kano stated. "Any ideas?"

"Major Higaki, Captain Yanagida and I mentioned this to General Hazama." Imazu looked over at Hazama.

"And our Captain Yanagida," Hazama continuing and nodding toward the mentioned officer, "may have come up with something."

All turned to the now seated Captain.

"As we know, Mr. Duffy has been making every effort to assimilate into the K'Tarl matriarchal society as well as the overall culture of the Fallmart continent. He has been accepted mid-level into the tribes' hierarchy as an advisor while at the same time still claiming citizenship as an American.

"He's trying to hold on to two cultures though his European ancestry pretty much defines him."

The Captain noticed all in attendance watching closely.

"The theology he may have been raised with of course being part of western culture."

"So the slash dual in his name is an acknowledgement not only of where he comes from but of where he now is, correct?"

"Exactly." Yanagida replied. "On inquiry from various sources-"

Several at the table suppressed grins. All knowing Delilah to be a quite devout one of those possible 'various sources'.

"-I found there to be no god in the local pantheon with a name transliterated to beginning with Ya. Looking up the various names of the western God of Christianity and Judaism I found one of the names, in fact THE Hebrew name for the supreme deity to be Yahveh (YHVH), sometimes spelled/pronounced Yahweh (YHWH). That is where the Ya in the designation may be from."

"So a double referral," the DM said. "As for the second ... the Ro?"

"Again, no deity in the indigenous pantheon whose name begins with Ro but-

"Judging from his journal entries and his mention of her several times in his other materials it could be none other than-"

"Rory Mercury?" Kano concluding.

"No one else but sir."

"I've never met this one," the DM curious, "but from what I've read in routine reports and from what you gentlemen have told me in the past ... Itami ... That appearance at the Diet some months back ... Hakone incident ... I'd really like to meet this 'young' lady ... this demi-goddess, some day."

"As they say Minister," Gen. Hazama in explanation, "you know her when you see her. She leaves quite an impression on those she meets-"

_Sometimes in the concrete!_ Yanagida mentally adding.

"-as she has with Mr. Duffy."

"So ... You think Duffy may actually worship this demi-goddess?"

"Hnn ... Not worship. From what he writes about her it's more like semi-irreverent acknowledgment. A private joke perhaps."

"Yes ... ," the Defense Minister turned back to the screen, picture still frozen on the affectionate duo centered thereon. "That one sentence in his writings about her condemning him to a ... 'fate worse than life'.

"Hmm ... Jesus Christ and Rory Mercury ... ," smiled Kano. "Suffering savior and an insufferable one."

Smiles and chuckles all around.

Putting his folders in his attache', Kano pulled out another, setting it front of him. On opening ...

"The way one thinks is important in any diplomatic exchange with anyone. Duffy-sans' reports and journal writings reveal some things about his character, his thought processes. Of course we can't know the mind of a man on everything but any piece of intel is helpful."

All looked attentively as the DM pushed a stack to Gen. Sabea who in turn passed it down after withdrawing a sheet. The sheets thereon a photograph of a bottle of Suntory Yamazaki sake', a well thumbed paperback book, a legal size envelope, and a letter. The text of the letter reprinted under the photo.

Yanagida suppressed a smirk about to form on his face on seeing the books' red cover and photo thereon of the present Emperors' grandfather. (7)

_Yes ... One of THOSE books._

"A few days after the Ginza Incident, we were contacted through channels by a member of the Matsui family in regard to a curious occurrence at the Koa Kannon statue in Atami two days BEFORE the incident." (8)

All looked attentively at the Defense Minister. Most at the table knew about Iwane Matsui, the general who was executed after the War In the Pacific for war crimes in China and the Nanking massacre in particular.

"We were told a priestess from the shrine down the mountain from there was relieved from 'weeping prayers' and was on a walk near the statue when she noticed someone at the memorial markers behind it." (9)

The men around the table nodded. Yanagidas' interest was certainly piqued.

All knew the markers were that of several of the men hung for war crimes after the war, General Matsui being numbered among them.

"She thought it unusual as it was a westerner. Even more so as she saw the man leave the sake' and envelope pictured here at the marker of General Matsui."

_Yes, _thought Yanagida. _Interesting._

"She gathered the bottle and letter later and took it back to the shrine leaving them among the other things left by worshipers there and thought nothing of it until seeing the same man later in a recorded television interview done on the day of the Ginza incident.

"The identity of the man is revealed by the signature in the letter."

All read the letter as follows:

**An Open Letter to Gen. Iwane Matsui**

**Sir,**

**I guess I will never be able to fathom the Asian mind in general, let alone that of the Japanese in particular. Your peoples' more than ironclad unquestioning conformity to a hyper-constrictive order of hierarchy, rule and tradition is beyond my comprehension. While no doubt it certainly has preserved your people and nation, it has also led to many injustices to people inside Japanese culture as well as out.**

**Such as the injustice done to you.**

**All you wanted and worked for was an Asia united under a more equitable structure than the one planned by those over you. Their leader resented that and made you the scapegoat for what happened later in Nanking and other atrocities. Atrocities you had no control over and were powerless to stop in spite of your efforts to do so.**

**Your leader and his accomplices planned ahead in many ways in case your countrys' war efforts failed in their goal of the domination of Asia, even so far as the possibility of total defeat one day and having to give an account for their misdeeds.**

**One of those contingencies was for you to take blame for some of what he and they planned and did in China.**

**Your stolid sense of duty and obedience had you accept an undeserved fate and you took a punishment upon yourself due for a man, who in my opinion, was by no means worthy of your loyalty.**

**Being a westerner and not raised in a country of such heavy traditional social order I doubt I will ever understand.**

**In my country we don't look upon our rulers and the State as necessarily being one and the same. Our system is built on our leaders being servants answerable to the people and not the other way around.**

**I don't know whether to pity or praise you for your being so true to such tradition as yours. So much so as to let an evil ruler and accomplices let the blame lay on one as innocent as yourself.**

**You do however have my admiration and respect.**

**You did what you did in the belief that your countrys' survival after the war was linked to the survival of that man and the circle of those about him.**

**I don't know if you were a drinking man but I leave this bottle of sake' as a token of that admiration.**

**It is my belief that God has a special place in Heaven for those who have seen combat and shown real loyalty. It is my hope this note finds you well, whether in your Tokoyo or the place in Heaven the Lord has prepared for you. (10)**

**Rest well sir,**

**Steven L. Duffy**

"Previous investigation found Mr. Duffy was staying at the Hotel Monterrey in Ginza. It was there he struck up an acquaintance with one of the desk clerks there. As a token of appreciation for the clerks' attentiveness and as both are history enthusiasts, Duffy left him the book pictured here."

**Japans' Imperial Conspiracy by David Bergamini **(11)

Photo at bottom half of Emperor Hirohito.

"Blurb" at the top: "The controversial book that reveals Emperor Hirohito as a war criminal ..."

"Interesting," Hazama aloud, "that there could be a 'third position' of sorts on the matter of Nanking."

_Not "third" enough! _Yanagida bristled inwardly. He himself had a copy of the book.

Though the captain disparaged it to himself, he was amazed at the detail and documentation of the work. The book though long out of print, enough copies could still be had and sought after by scholars. It contradicted the popular narrative of the Emperor being a ceremonial stooge trotted out for events and special occasions and having little to no say in how Japan conducted its operations in the War In the Pacific.

Needless to say The Nanking Massacre/Incident is a controversial sore spot to this day with Japans' government denying it ever happened.

_And to lay the blame at the feet of the-_

Yanagida surreptitiously looked about. All present keeping poker faced.

"Do you think this to be an indication of hostility towards us?" Hazama to Kano.

"No doubt Duffy is an enthusiastic amateur historian. There is no indication of bias toward us in his writings. He has promised full disclosure within reason, equally to us and the U.S.. He acknowledges that Japan has the last say in the affairs between the Special Region and our side of the gate.

"I and several other cabinet members think this is more a reflection of his native distrust of government in general. According to the Americans' FBI and our own investigations, he was involved with several similarly oriented radical groups in the U.S. while in his early twenties but left as he thought them ineffective. He also was a BIG supporter of Dirrell in their last election.

"What I just showed you may shed some light on his having inquired in his writings of the thin possibility of speaking with the Emperor direct."

Kano knew more of how Japans' affairs were conducted than these military men though they, especially Yanagida, had their own ways and degrees of knowing. For a truth, the Imperial Palace has its hand on the handle much more than popularly thought. Thanks to "connections", favors owed and Moritas' abdication of responsibility in regard to the Special Region, Kano was able to make use of such channels not usually available.

Though impossible Duffy had any way of knowing about Japans' last elections, in light of the fact of Prime Minister Morita being so weak knee-d, who could blame anyone for not wanting to communicate with a possible higher authority?

The meeting lasted another twenty minutes with Kano going over more detail and admonishing of the importance of the upcoming gathering in the mountains to the north-east.

Concluding, Defense Minister Tarou Kano left wishing all well in the weeks ahead.

As the DM and the other officers left, Hazama gestured to Yanagida on their exiting the conference room.

"Small matter to discuss."

On arrival at the Generals' office, Hazama sat and unlocked the lower right desk drawer and drew out a small manila packet.

Handing it to the Captain-

"See to it Meia-chan gets this." The weighty clink of the gold cinquei as the envelope was received, audible.

In her honesty and loyalty, the little shopkeeper turned in EVERYTHING received that night of the couples' PX shopping spree. On earlier inquiry to the Defense Ministry, Kano himself gave the okay for Meia to retain possession of the "bribe".

"Yes." Yanagida nodding in acknowledgement. "She'll certainly appreciate this. Be a help for her family and in starting that business she hopes to make someday."

xxxxx

Time: "Present" day.

Location: Luxurious quarters in the stronghold of former crown prince Zorzal now pretender to the throne.

"Nothing but pure TOTAL insult!"

Zorzal, though having no concept of the principals of photography and how the illustration on the table before him came to be, had at least an appreciation of what the photo portrayed.

Duffy having "thoughtfully" sent a photocopy of the group shot of the various leaders/elders of the K'Tarl resistance and its allies ... and that yellow banner.

Delilah even more "thoughtfully" making sure of Zorzal receiving it.

The large man stabbed a finger toward a figure near the pictures' center.

"That ... bitch ... is MINE!"

_Fool ... Bitch is in reference to women of the canibus peoples. Women of the felibus are referred to as QUEENS._

"I paid quite a sum for the chance of having one of those fiery K'Tarl wenches in my possession," the prince ranting on, "and this ... outsider-"

Now stabbing at the male one next to her.

"-... this ... this ... COMMONER! ... from who the gods know where ... has the utter low arrogance of depriving me- ... ME! ... of what's mine by absolute RIGHT!"

_Many times the fool ... No sense of proportion at all! ... Forces in disarray, desertions from low pay/no pay and hunger. Things falling apart ..._

_If it weren't for me and enough of his men following my lead, his own troops would have killed him long ago ... And yet ..._

_Here he is fretting over a comparatively minor bed warmer having slipped through his fingers some time ago._

_And the sum he paid for her ... I remember him mentioning it before ... Enough to feed a small troupe of cavalry, including horses, for over a month._

_IDIOT_!

"This ... Duffy," the prince spat. "The name sounds like he's from one of those clans of bog trotting Leprechauns!"

_No, too tall._

"And ... this banner ... ," He cocked his head in momentary puzzlement. "He ... they ... refer to themselves as a ... snake? And the wording on it-"

Coiled snake, centered on the yellow banner. Lettered above in the "old tongue", below in the common, the slogan:

"As it says my Lord," Tyuule' in explanation. "Don't Tread on Me." (12)

"I'll step on anything I damn well please!" Voice rising.

_And always have ... rushing and vaulting in with BOTH feet!_

"I'll step ... no ... CRUSH ... anything ... A-N-Y-THING in my way.

"Including these damn cat people."

_Those "damn cat people" as you call them, have a saying ..._

_'When we die, we go to Emloy!'_

_No one has ever conquered them. They practiced total warfare long before your Empire came into being. It's one thing to over-run a flat plains area as my reign and warren was with endless numbers and your honor-less form of their fighting but mountainous terrain is far different. And they know and view their mountains as their own living relations and souls. If it weren't for the fact there never were very many of them in the first place there would be an empire of theirs taking up twice the size as yours!_

_And from what I gather from Furuta ... this Duffy coming from a nation even stronger than this ... Japan. A nation that, hard to believe, even bested Japan in a war long ago._

_And this Japan is holding back. Attenuating in hopes of a peaceful solution lest it destroy our very world._

_This prince is the VERY fool!_

"And this ... ," the prince alternately scanning and waving the accompanying paper about. "THIS!"

It was an advance copy of the declaration to be read at the ceremony in the mountains.

"Intrinsic value? ... RIGHTS? ... Of individuals ... ," the brute chokingly paused, "No matter how low born-

"Gods given and ... can't be taken away by ... ANY one? An absolute right and an absolute wrong?"

_Unforgivably alien concepts to be sure ... Yet ... If the very thought of this ... egalitarianism ... unhinges you furth-_

"WE! ... The STRONG! ... determine what's right. And we the rulers ... the divinely annointed rulers of those the weak ... We are what's right and are NEVER wrong! ... NEVER!"

_YES! ... Unhinged. Unhi-_

The abrupt switch from emotion to deadly quiet calm took Tyule' aback but for a moment. Zorzal had done this many times before.

"You have of course," the not so noble nobleman inquired, "eliminated the cur this ... Duffy ... sent to deliver this refuse have you not?"

"As always was your wish," the bunny queen in answer. "I even had the head sent back as a warning for such arrogance and insolence."

"Yessss ... You people are head hunters after all ..."

_With the body still attached and in good health. He was polite, reverent ... addressed me by my rightful title ... courteous always and in spite of his clumsiness with the language did his best in respect to me ..._

_I like this Stefano Duffy._

For a truth, Tyuule' knew who it was.

"Good! The enemies of I, the true ruler of the Empire, seem to need always be reminded I'm in no mood for negotiation except for their unconditional surrender AND execution."

_And I couldn't let him get near you DEAREST, inwardly hissing, ... Not now anyways. You and I have our own score to settle._

The bunny warrior skillfully suppressed a shudder as Zorzal drew her close.

"For a surety it goes without saying I'm turning down this invitation to attend the reading of this trash. That's all the rebels, traitors, usurpers and outsiders need."

_Not needed at all ... yes ..._

_Our own score to settle ..._

_SOON ..._

xxxxx

Time: Over a year ago.

Location: The other side of the Gate in front of the "temple" entrance on the Holy Hill of Alnus, Forest of Origin.

The hollow BOOM! of the 12 gauge echoed in contrast to the deafening of the higher pitched cracking of smalls arms coming from all around him. The winged apparition above wheeled out and gone.

While the shotguns' heavy slug had no penetrative effect on the heavily scaled flying reptile, like all living things, it didn't care much for a punch in the gut.

Any riders fared less. After the arrival of 5th Recon, the sky was soon full of riderless reptiles. Still some of the more addled or panicky ones would swoop in attack only to be repelled once more or felled by rounds from the mounted .50s.

In half crouch and working the slide, ears ringing, Steve jacked another round into the modified Remington 870s' chamber.

"INCOMING!"

_Ah shit!_

Dashing behind an LAV the man duck/crouched as the rain of arrows fell heavily on the area at entrances' front. Many bouncing and deflecting off the metal surfaces of the six vehicles forming a semi-circle about. Some swishing by too close for even discomfort.

_Damn injuns!_

Scooting out and quick scanning the sky, the man then looked about the area within. The perimeter established then reinforced by the recent arrival of three additional vehicles similar to what he and the policewoman accompanied some minutes before. Infantry disembarked and dashing about the AFVs, a very battered police car, a TV news van(!) and the large broken axled slave cart.

The police woman quickly and angrily hustling as many freed captives into the van as she could while ignoring the protestations of the news director.

_Oh God! ... I let myself get taken to only God knows where by a crazy Asian female driver! ... Why ... Why did I go with this crazy broad? Sure, get the people out ... be a hero ... and getting myself killed in the process ..._

_Idiot!_

His mind did a quick review of the events of the last couple hours.

Yes ... The initial attack in Ginza. He, the police woman and civilians holing up in the jewelry stores' vault. His interview with the also cornered TV news team.

_Stupid idiots followed us in!_

_Yeah ... Stupid idiots following stupid idiots._

The police womans' also grudging interview. The seemingly long wait then the all clear by JSDF personnel and their being escorted out the building to ...

Chaos.

The street before the Gate littered with broken dead and to Steves' satisfaction, mostly that of the enemy. Prisoners being rounded up and disarmed. Odder looking ones being separated from the others and hands cuffed behind their backs.

On inquiring, they were told it was to keep "magic users"(!?) from performing their manipulations.

Suppressing the urge to look about for dice with more than six sides (13), Duffy turned and went for the now extremely battered police car in quest of the backpack/sleeping bag packframe still nestled under where he left it.

Relieved, he found pack and bag untouched. Looking up he noticed the police woman rushing to the car.

"Quick! .. GET IN!" Throwing the shotgun and red utility box in.

"Nani ... What?" Then noticing three in file military vehicles pulling up and into the more than out of place edifice blocking the street.

"In damnit!"

"What for- OW!"

Though the many faceted and now kicked out windshield stayed mostly in one piece, some shards on the seat made themselves felt as he slid in next, having pitched the packframe in the back.

"Payback time!"

"You're kidding!"

Motor coughing to life, the young lady turned the vehicle toward the otherworldly structure.

"You Americans like to say 'payback's a bitch', right?"

With a slight bump and up, the car passed through the entrance and after the LAVs' tail lights receding into the dark distance of ... whatever.

Duffy was hurled back into the seat as, with a screech of burning rubber, the police car lurched forward, siren blaring into the unknown.

"And I'm just the ... BITCH ... to do it!"

_Yeah ... _, reflecting on past events. _Life's a bitch and then you go to-_

"INCOMING!"

_-Oh ... HELL!_

Snapping out of recollect and diving under the large caged slave cart, Steve just missed getting tagged by inches. Steel headed projectiles thumping into the carts' thick wood and pranging off military metal.

Two others occupied the carts' underside with him. A tall female medic ministering to a fallen JSDF officer. An arrow stuck out from the officers' shoulder, the medic carefully removing web vest to get at the wound.

An older looking soldier crouch-ran up to the the cart and addressed the fallen officer.

"Lieutenant sir! Korematsu's got the word. We're pullin' out."

"Good job, Pops," the officer gasped. "Let's go!"

The sergeant and medic dragged the pistol wielding officer out from under the cart. Steve carrying the mans' assault rifle and vest.

They heading for a reversing Hummer pulling up to the van, other recent instances passed through Duffys' mind.

The short, unreal drive through inter-dimensional (Dementional?) passage, busting into alien daylight, the pulling in front and blocking of a horse drawn slave wagon ...

A sudden emptying of the drivers' seat next of an enraged police babe rushing up to the goblin teamsters and gunning them down where they sat, his catching of the hot thrown shotgun his way as she proceeded to rip at the crude latches of the wagon thus freeing the once future slaves.

With the arrival of the TV news van, the policewoman unceremoniously hustled the former captives into the van jostling past news crew and the protesting director.

"You're turning this vehicle around and getting these people out of here!"

"You can't shove us around like this! This is NEWS! This-"

With the second shout of "INCOMING!", all crouched/huddled behind/under any kind of cover they could. After ...

"Yeah! It's news alright and if ya' don't wanta' be that in the obits you'll get in with 'em and go! ...

"And I just might put ya' there myself!"

The directors' eyes widened.

"NOW MOVE YER ASS! GO!"

The cameraman recording all. The flustered director, a diminutive but extremely determined policewoman and ...

In center afore of the background of semi-circled vehicles, chaos of scurrying troops, arrows and the rare faster scurrying freak or enemy soldier ... The previously interviewed foreigner alternately looking about in semi-bewilderment and scanning sky above, shotgun shouldered in firing posture.

The scene made for quite a splash along with the rest of the news for several days after.

_Please ... Hurry! ... Come quickly!_

_We ..._

_... I ..._

_... NEED you._

"Worry not dearest ... I'll be-

"-What the hell! Who said-"

Duffy halted in move behind the medic and wounded officer. Looking in the voices' general direction above and back of the temple/portal and espied-

_Those ... mountains! ... Just like in-_

"Move it idiot! We're leaving!" Instructed a petite, well endowed trooper running past.

"Huh!? Yeah!" He heading for the general direction of the van and the still reversing officers' Hummer.

"What th- ... I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! ... Nanami! Stay in the van!" The soldier from a moment before haranguing the rookie TV reporter of similar physical characteristics.

"Sis!?" The flustered borderline hysteric one in return.

"JUST STAY IN DAMNIT! We're pullin' out!"

"That goes for you too!" Policewoman manhandling the director through the open rear doors of the now well packed vehicle, cameraman and grip enthusiastically in comply.

Duffy handed scattergun and bandolier to the officer climbing in.

"C'mon, get in! ... What th-"

Reaching under the police vest, the mans' hand withdrew a card from his shirt pocket, handing it to the policewoman.

"Here ... take this."

"What?"

"My temp drivers' permit ... so's they'll know."

"Know? Who's they? Who's-"

"Sees ya'."

"What are you-," she seeing him running for the patrol car. "Forget it! It's a total loss! Not worth your-"

Disregarding the officer and in full run to the car.

_Engine's still running ... Total loss nothing! ... Not for what I need it for ..._

_Pack's in ... got guns n' gear ... Gotta' go ... gotta'-_

_Those self sealing tires look a bit low though ... Gonna' chance it!_

Tossing rifle and web vest in, Duffy slid in though not smoothly.

"Ooow! Dammit!"

_Freakin' glass an' ... Aww crap!_

The man frantically scrabbled over the interiors' mid-console.

_Yeah! Makes perfect sense ... They drive the wrong side o' th' road 'caus the damn steering wheels' the wrong side o' the car!_

"Aaagh!"

Inadvertant roll over and head whack on dash, he straightened self and hat.

_Get this an' my ass in gear and off I g-!_

A reversing passing LAV clipped the rear bumper sending it and a piece of fender flying, car lurching more than noticeably.

"Jerk!"

_There'd better be enough car left for me t' git outta' here or I'm freakin' SCREWED!_

Shift slamming into drive, the car regurgitated forward.

_Why'd I come to Japan!? Sure as God made little green kumquats it wasn't for the ambience! ..._

_Place is crazy ... overcrowded 'n hells' half acre ... drive wrong side o' the road ... cartoons n' comic books 'r weird ... Even other Asians think they're crazy! ..._

_Couldn't a' been that dream I been having ... no way!_

_Good God! ... So whym' I this other place doing ... _

_THIS!?_

With a sharp right Duffy avoided collision with the last Hummer out. Completing a U, he headed down the temples' right side away from the enemy main force. There was no way he was trying an attempt through what he at first glimpsed to be WAY more than the entire casts of extras from just about every fantasy and spear n' sandal film he'd ever seen.

Leaning on the horn, he drove through a small band of those "extras" trying a sneak up the buildings' side, scattering them.

_Sneaky shits!_

_Mountains! ... Get to the mountains!_

xxxxx

Though they were well over a mile away she could see the situation transpiring up the templed hill through the bars of the slave wagon. She and her boyfriends' would be rescuers were leaving.

_Oh God ... no! ... No! ... So close!_

Noriko Mochizuki gripping the bars, tears streaming, anguished on.

_No! ... Why ... why ... did I leave home?_

_I left over nothing! A fight with Mom and Dad ... It wasn't that important ... So stupid ... so-_

"Hiroki!" She called to a figure in a line of male captives being whipped past the wagon. Jumping back and into several female bodies behind, Noriko just missed having fingers smashed by a whip handle, its grunting wielder in derisive gutteral warning.

_I'm- ... I'll ... never get back home! I-_

xxxxx

On his initial arrival, Steve had looked out past the semi-circled vehicles and noted a narrow roadway leading down into the masses of enemy. Quick glances of either side showed the same on either, both at right angles to the fairly level top of the temple hill.

_Unless I miss my guess-_

Steve gave the pedal more pressure in clearing the temples' corner and doing a gradual turn to the right.

_YES!_

It was as he surmised. If this hill and temple were some kind of "shrine", it would have roads (If one could call them that.) leading into it from several directions. His goal being the one now in back of ... and AWAY ... from the enemy force.

Away being a relative term. While the main mass of adversary was on the entrance side-

Scattered bands and individuals of panicked and wounded enemy staggering and limping down the hill in all directions, many laying where they fell exhausted and shattered-

_Yup! ... the banzai boys really did a number on 'em ... _

_Serves 'em right!_

-with a very few not so scattered columns of auxiliary infantry heading up. Mounted officers leading on.

Turning onto the thoroughfare Steve could see one of which coming up the very road he was now on.

_Siren switch ... where ... Yeah! That's it!_

Horse in panic over the unearthly wail, rider vainly in try of control. Accompanying platoon of foot running and diving out of the way as the man floored the accelerator, barreling through.

_God I hope this car holds up. Got to!_

Vehicle bouncing over rut and stone, it was evident to the man his means of escape wasn't long for this or any other world. The uni-body had already taken more than enough punishment as it was what with the pummeling it had taken in Tokyo and the rush to get here.

Looking ahead he noted that while the hill itself was devoid of encampment, the area about the rise was covered in tents, smoking cookfires punctuating.

_Hill must have some reverential significance ... Holy ground?_

"Watchit' budrow!"

A massive humanoid shape just missed being slammed into, Steve swerving to miss. The creature growl/howling something. Though unintelligible, the man knew the utterance not a friendly one.

_Yeah! ... You an' the horse wot rode in on ya'!_

Steves' rudimentary plan was to drive past the end of the cart trail leading to the encampments and charging on through to-

_Those mountains ... get by all those tents ... Hope the land after's smooth enough ... This hunk a' junk ain't a SUV!_

An arrow pranged off the hood just missing his face, followed by several more.

_Some o' them musta' figured me out- ... Keep going!_

More arrows deflected off the cars' hide, a couple zinging through the windowless interior.

_Get to the tents ... fewer to see me to throw at ... maybe ..._

Hitting hills' bottom and bottoming out, engine now taking on a deeper, LOUDER note ...

_There goes the muffler!_

... the car crossed the T junction and into the sea of tents.

Sparks flew as Steve rolled over a cook fire. Zigging through the many zags caused by the encampments' layout he kept the mountains in sight above and ahead as well as he could. The grassy level ground made for unexpectedly smooth travel.

The trip could have been a LOT smoother if not for-

_Dang!_

A pilum point through drivers' window just missing his head, the wielder waving the weapon and calling after.

Other camp residents, momentarily surprised as the vehicle rounded one tent after the other, throwing, slinging, shooting various pointed missiles and sharp objects along with the odd cooking pot or utensil. Car interior quickly littered with a large assortment of shafts and stickers, many protruding from the upholstery or dash. So far, not HIM.

Other sharp objects made themselves known in another way as Steve noticed steam streaming out from under the hood.

_One a' them must'a hit the radiator ... Good thing they didn't know I was comin' ... Be a lot more if-_

"Geez!"

Uni-body shuddered as a troll-like hulk was struck, the body emitting grunting squeals while rolling across hood, bouncing off front-left post and careening off, ending in broken heap.

Anxious (To put it lightly!) Steve "cut corners" in his hurry to getting through the "village" and out onto open ground for the mountains. The occasional tent collapsing in his haste to clear.

The mountains still above in sight.

_Wadda' a friend we have in Jee-zuz ... CHRIST ALMIGHTY what a pal-_

Careening around a cloth shelter he found only sparse scattered lean-tos and tents afore of wide open fields beyond.

-_WHAT A PAL! ... HOT DANG! ... Thank you Jesus! ... Thank y- _

"GOD!"

A rain of arrows hitting the car, some getting in but still miraculously missing the driver, several passing close to his head he could feel the "breeze".

Flooring it, the chugging car picked up speed making a beeline for the foothills. Backing off, lest he hit an unseen rock or hole.

_Take it easy. Even if I'm only going 25, still beats running on foot. Temps going up ... leaking coolant somethin' awful ... hope it don't seize up before- ... surprised the tires 'r-_

A "pitch" down and to the back told him the passenger rear had blown.

_Good thing this bucket's front wheel drive! _

"C'mon baby! ... Not much further!"

The way "out of the woods" was to get into the woods, trees getting closer as he steered the car toward them.

It seemed others had the same idea of leaving the area in mind. Steve noted a very few scattered bands and individuals making for the forest, he WAY ahead of one and all. With large numbers of the enemy eliminated or in disarray, many who still had two good legs or more to stand on had decided on leaving. The promise of slaves and loot unfulfilled and desertion being the better part of valor and all.

With a hard bounce and a sudden KRUNK! sound, the vehicles' speed radically reduced and swerved leftward, coming to an instant stop and pointing perpendicular to the trees now twenty yards away.

Picking himself up off the console ...

_Damn! Tie rod must've broke._

_Time to bail!_

Dragging himself out of the steaming, smoking hulk and picking himself up from the ground, the man pulled the .38 doing a quick scan of the field and above. Possible threats good distances away, he turned back to the car. Pocketing revolver and wrenching doors wide, he started grabbing gear.

_Backpack, web gear ... gun! ... Oh yeah! ... Can't forget THAT!_

With the former Lieutenant Honjos' Type 89 rifle, Duffy dialed the safety to the "cocked L" looking character, full auto, and did another quick scan about and above then turned back to pick up the swag and noticed the red utility box.

Tearing open the lid revealed only a bandolier of now useless 12 guage shells and a fifty round box of .38 cartridges. Snapping up the box and stuffing it in his pack, the man grabbed the pack and web gear.

Hand on the cars' drivers' rear fender.

_Toyotas' DEFINITELY getting a testimonial from me! Sorry it ended this way baby ... _

_Ya' did good.  
_

Weapon in right hand at ready, with his left and a grunt, the man shouldered his burden making tracks for the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

xxxxx

Brand new previously unposted chapter next week.

Don't miss it!

XXXXX

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

1\. A kairestsu is the banding together of seemingly disparate companies for the benefit of mutual support and against competitors. Ex. say General Electric, Chase Manhattan and General Motors formed such a group. One supplies technology to the others, another financing, the other equipment. All sharing info with one another. This of course would violate anti-trust laws here in the States but in Japan it's considered to be another way of doing business.

2\. Nippon Kaigi or Japan Congress. A small but influential patriotic organisation with much influence in various facets of Japanese society. The present prime minister Shinzo Abe and 15 of the 19 members of his cabinet are also members of that organisation.

3\. The "Sarashikis" are/is a fictional yakusa type/paramilitary and power-broking organisation operating beyond the law featured in Anime Borats' Infinite Stratos fanfic story, Reckoning.

4\. In Japan, "Otaku" originally meant "obsessive fan". Partly due to the activities of a cannibalistic serial killer in Japan some time ago who also was a VERY DEDICATED anime/manga fan, the word has fallen out of favor there. That is why I'm referring to Kano-san as a fan rather than an otaku.

5\. W8RKW and W8YLN were two OTs (Old Timers) from Columbus and Dayton I would listen too every saturday morning/afternoon back in the '70s on 40 meters shortwave. They would transmit straight AM in the clear (Not SSB sideband.). As it was daytime, thus no "skip" on such low frequencies, range/propagation is more like CB than Ham. They'd talk to each other about any and everything. Now both long gone.

6\. The Adventures of Robin Hood (Warner Bros., 1938), starring Errol Flynn, Olivia deHavilland, Basil Rathbone and Claude Rains. Directed by Michael Curtiz. Music by Erich Wolfgang Korngold. DAMN GOOD MOVIE!

7\. Actually Hirohito is the present Emperor Akihitos' father. As Akihito is getting on in years, for the sake of keeping the story topical "some time down the road" I decided Akihitos' son or grandson to be the present Emperor in the story.

8\. Kannon - The bodhisattva of compassion. The Koa Kannon (Raising Asia Kannon) statue/shrine (Located in the Matsui estate, atop Mt. Izu in Atami, Shizuoka Prefecture.) was built/designed by Iwane Matsui himself (Tried, convicted and hung for war crimes in China, particularly the Nanking incident".) made out of clay from both China and Japan to commemorate those from both sides, who died in combat in "The Second Sino-Japanese War" (1937-1945).

According to the book, Japans' Imperial Conspiracy by David Bergamini, it was also to commemorate the Nanking victims in particular. The author cites info showing the possibility of Matsui being assigned to command of the expeditionary force that eventually commited the atrocity as partial punishment for his pan-Asian activities which ran counter to that of Hirohitos' plans for LESS than equitable international partnerships. Matsuis' command was mostly in name only with little authority and was thus unable to prevent the massacre in spite of his efforts which included almost daily radio reports direct to high command and Imperial palace.

According to Bergamini, Matsui eventually took punishment for a crime he did not commit in order to protect the Emperor.

Kind of makes you wonder. Mass murdurers don't usually erect monuments to their victims. Kind of like Heinrich Himmler erecting a Holocaust memorial in Wannsee.

Interestingly enough, the family name of the present head priestess of the shrine is Itami.

9\. According to the book, Japans' Imperial Conspiracy by David Bergamini, a priestess conducts daily weeping prayers for the seven who were hung by the Tokyo War Crimes Tribunal after WW2, Gen. Matsui being one of them.

Seven markers behind the Koa Kanon statue have the names of the seven which also includes Hideki Tojo.

10\. Tokoyo - The blissful realm in the Shinto concept of the afterlife. There is also Yomi (The underworld, land of the dead.) and Takamana ga hara (Realm of the gods.).

11\. Japans' Imperial Conspiracy by David Bergamini (Originally published by William Morrow & Co., Inc. and later by Pocket Books a division of Simon & Schuster, Inc..) - Whether you agree with the conclusions drawn in this book or not, it is a fascinating read. Not only does it cover the meticulously plotted plans of making the Emperor blameless but also touches on Japans' early and pre-history.

Over 1100 pages in length (Small print!), it's an excellent treatise on who the Japanese are, what they want and how they get it.

Another great book is Rising Sun by Michael Chrichton. A crime novel set in '90s Los Angeles involving a Japanese multinational corporation. The semi-narrative action story is really only backdrop to the many vignettes by one of the two protagonists about his long residence and experiences in Japan. Again, who the Japanese are, what they want and how they get it.

Forget the movie based on the book. Piece of crap actioner without the info on Japan. The only thing it gets right is having Sean Connery in it as Crichton had him in mind when he wrote the book.

A film you might find interesting is a short Frank Capra WW2 propaganda piece, Know Your Enemy Japan. A quick and (Very!) dirty guide to Japanese diplomacy and business practices, some of which hold true today. Warning: Some racism apparent as the pejorative "jap" is used at times.

12\. The Gadsden Flag - Designed by Gen. Christopher Gadsden in 1775 during the United States founding Revolutionary War. Black timber rattlesnake (With thirteen rattles, one for each of the original thirteen colonies/states.) on yellow field with the motto below:

Don't Tread on Me.

The warning being: You treat someone or something with contempt, you WILL get bitten!

Was used as an early motto flag with the Continental Marines along with the Moultrie flag.

13\. A reference to the various many sided dice used in the old Dungeons and Dragons role playing game.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	4. Chapter 4

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 4: Devils' Disneyland

Time: Over a year ago.

Location: Eastern woods of the Coan Forest of Origin in the foothills of the Duma Mountain Range.

Though Steve knew the resulting breathlessness of the short dash from smoking wreck to trees was due to emotion not physical, the winding was genuine enough. Exposure to deadly threats from ground and above (And for all he knew, beneath!) was a healthy motivator in overcoming any exhaustion real or otherwise.

Hitting the trees, the man kept running into what revealed to be old growth forest. Tall maples, oak, birch, larch and the odd pine shielding out the sun making for little to less vegetation, undergrowth and thus quick going. Actually picking up speed, he fully intending to put as much ground between him and the temple hill.

His intentions ...

_Get past these woods ... _"huff!" _... to the mountains ... above the treeline ... gotta' be less people, weirdos, freaks 'n critters up in the rocks ..._

His lugging of pack and gear most clumsy and thus making the going arduous, Steve swept his eyes about for a place to stop and "strap up". A clearing up ahead, he spied a small boulder at the spaces' far side. Skirting the clearing so as not to get caught out in the open_,_ he set down behind the rock and started prep.

Stripping off the frosted gray police vest, he quickly donned the military one.

In appraisal of his newly acquired weapon ...

_Hmm ... Not my AR15 at home but it'll definitely do ... got full auto and tri-burst too ... Hell! ... guy didn't even get off a shot ... Was loaded for bear too! ...Got eight full mags in the vest and two taped together in the well ... Gives me 'bout three hundred rounds ... lucky me ..._

Deciding on inventory of the vests' other contents for later, the man quickly adjusted shoulder straps and put on the packframe.

_Dang! ... gun 'n gear 'bout doubles the load ... 'n I got some traveling to do!_

_What th-!_

Sounds of someone ... or some THING! ... skirting around the side of the clearing opposite the one he traversed hit his ears.

Positioning himself behind the rock, Steve shouldered the rifle, training it in the expected direction.

xxxxx

_It was going to be a "walk-over" they told us. Easy conquest they said-_

_-THEY ... SAID!_

The siren silently griping to herself in half-trot through the trees.

_Either a crude, primitive, small non-society of low-born savages or a rich one of soft decadents ripe with plunder and easy to take slaves._

And at first it seemed the second speculation true.

An unarmed people living in what to her and her comrades seemed a luxurious COLOSSAL city, greater and vaster than capitol Sadera itself. Absolutely HUGE structures of iron, stone and ... Glass.

_All ... that ... GLASS!_

While not too uncommon in Falmart, glass was still a luxury. Only very well to do humans could afford such cups and dishes while the rest of the populace had to make do with those of metals, wood and fired clay. Window glass could be found on only the grandest of manors, mansions and palaces and in the very rare event the owner had to take up new lodgings, would take the window glass with him.

But of the Gates' other side ...

Many of the structures seemed covered ... LAYERED ... in what seemed to be sloped and vast vertical FIELDS of glass!

In spite of the urgency of putting as much space between her and the Holy Hill of Alnus, these and other visions of the sirens' brief "visit" to the "crystal city" beyond the Gate still came to the forefront of her mind.

_How - What kind of people build such ... wondrous things!? Such HUGE buildings ... reaching to the sky ... blotting it out in some places!-_

_The same people who can-_

-the same people who can ride flying iron dragons spouting gouts of fire and death, she having seen whole cohorts of troops mowed down in an instant.

Even larger iron elephants spitting greater flames of death. Smaller horseless carriages carrying grim, green clad, alien men and women mages wielding staffs of lightning and doom.

At first it had seemed the easy conquest promised. People unarmed and leisurely disposed of or the more physically fit ones thrown aboard slave wagons. Easy pickings to be had once one got over the initial amazement at the marvel city before them.

While the "fire wands" of the few "constables" encountered came as an initial shock, it seemed as only another form of magic to be coped with and overcome. The horrendous shock of greater numbers wielding such magic and the concept of massed firepower soon on entrance.

And on that entrance ...

While her and others elemental manipulation of the winds were reasonably effective on the clouds of "sickening vapor" it had no effect on the "darts and stones" hurled by the greater necromancy of the enemy.

Tide of battle turned instantly and it was only by the mercy of the Gods that Myuute' Luna Sires managed to make her way back to the Gate and homeworld. Seeing other survivors frantically battling the hastily organized covering force on escaping through the portal, she wisely took off diametrically away and down the other side of the Holy Hill and into the forest beyond the outer encampments.

Her plan, simple. Hide out in the forest awhile. Get her bearings and spy out the situation.

If things stabilized and looked as if the Holy Hill stayed in "friendly" hands (The general run of humanity she found to be less than congenial toward hers' and other demi-kind.), she would make her way back to what might be left of the contingent she was assigned and help in regroup.

It was quite doubtful there would be any decimation punishment of any bands or units. The Empire could ill afford it considering the colossal losses of today.

_Yes ... get to the other side of this clearing and wait it out._

_Still ... what kind of people could-_

Myuute' froze.

_-THAT kind!_

That kind crouched behind the boulder at clearings' edge pointing one of those staffs she had become acquainted with but a short time before.

Pointing right AT her.

xxxxx

Steve blinked on the emergence of the figure into sight.

_Such a beautiful creature! _(1)

Wide eyed, both frozen in place, tall siren and man behind the rock in mutual gape.

To the man, the willowy leather/metal vested being topped with "war bonnet" in feathers (!?) of brilliant green in place of hair seemed more than other worldly. Bow and quiver, short sword and knife showed this was no mere camp follower.

_I like my women good looking and "dangerous" so to speak but ... DAMN! ... Was ... was she tracking me or-_

To the siren, that "staff" of his showed he had an awesome power that could strike her dead in but less than a moment.

The apparition slowly rose from behind the stone, the "talisman" still trained on her.

_No ... Not quite like the "men in green", _she speculated. _Wearing the same "armor" but the tunic and leggings don't match. The face is more like the Empires' human males._

Duffy certainly didn't match the Japanese militaires. "European" face, white ball cap, gray shirt, black jeans, and brown Timberland hiking boots in contrast to the web gear and old M56 canvas pack and bag. Though the dried blood from the bled to death policeman in Ginza on the pant legs bespoke to the siren that this man had seen some fighting.

_Does he want me to drop my bow?_

She noting the downward nudge of the gun muzzle.

_Damn! Should have had one nocked and ready. Don't want to comply ... have to._

An upward partial sweep of the rifles' "sharp end" had her backing away from the discarded bow and her hands away from her sides.

_Not anywhere near enough to use a blade ... Damn!_

For each step away from the bow the siren made, Duffy advanced one. His intent?

_Maybe if I-_

"Uh!Uh!" The man exclaiming on noticing her hands in slow gesticulation.

He wasn't sure as to what role in the would be invaders' forces this "odd" one played but he wasn't wanting to find out the hard way.

_None 'a that "azaroth metreon synthos" krap on me kid!_

_An armed female ... something ... Didn't get much of a look at any of the odd ones' on the other side 'fore gettin' here ... Ain't takin' a chance she's one o' the magic ones._

The gradual "step exchange" complete and CAREFULLY keeping an eye on the siren, Duffy squatted down. Rising, he quickly gave the object he held a once over.

_Beautifully crafted._

The bow was indeed a work of art. Almost halfway the length of an English longbow, the weapon no doubt lethally useful.

In gesture with the rifle indicating the siren to stay put, Steve slowly backed away.

_Is he going to leave me defenseless!?_

Not that she would be, her still having sword and knife at sides.

_Should I use my voice? ... No ... He'd strike me down before it would have any effect ... DAMN!_

Past the boulder and several considerable paces away, with a heave, the man suddenly threw the bow high as he could up into a quite tall maple-

_!?_

-then suddenly turned, running.

_He- ... He just wanted to get away!-_

With a hand gestured gust of wind the bow swept from its tree-ed high place and straight into Myuutes' left sure hand.

_-FOOL!_

In single motion sweep of right hand from quiver to bow, an arrow nocked its place.

Dashing to the aforementioned maple and partial cover, the siren took aim on the swiftly receding figure of the outlander, any manipulation of breeze sure to put the shaft to him.

Sound ... sweet notes ... Registering on the ears of the man.

He slowing on the reception of the captivating warble.

_That sound ... Singing? ... So ... eerie ... compelling ... I ... can't-_

Turning, the man found himself facing the not so distant figure in draw of a shaft on him.

Blinking out of the trance-

_Damn! She'll get me before I can even aim! ..._

_Think fast rabbit!_

What next ... unbelievable.

Cease of song and going from firing position to raising still nocked bow above her head in full arm extension.

In declaration and thinking he might skry the old tongue-

"Score' est etiam noster! Curre' stultus! Nec alia tam!"

(Our score is even! Run FOOL! Others may not be so kind!)

_Was that ... Latin!? ... Would make sense-_

"-Uh-"

Rifle raised above his head, Steve replied in kind.

"-Yeah! ... Veni vidi vici to you too!"

Again turning and taking off.

_Came, saw, conquered WHAT!?_

In suppress of giggle, _Yes ... Obviously not in his right mind ... let the forest and hills have him. _

_And to hell and Hardy with the Empire! After sending us to our deaths there's no way in Hardys' realm I'll fight for them again no matter how much they offer!_

It had been much of a stretch being in mercenary employ by the Empires' recruiters. Life long resentment of being alternately looked down on ... shunned ... by human society yet being earnestly sought after for the very born spirit magics they feared about hers and others of demi-kind almost had her reject the original offer.

_Probably thought I wouldn't be around to collect ... BASTARDS!_

She picked up the emptied and abandoned police vest.

_Such strange armor ... a fabric ... couldn't stop a shaft, just what-_

A glance back in the general direction of the Holy Hill.

_No ... Not going back to work for that rabble. Not after what they did. Forest and field are my home ... I can get along anywhere ... I'll wait it out for awhile ... Maybe sell my services to caravans and travelers ... Maybe ..._

_Anything but this._

_Damn empire!_

Dropping the vest and with a proud shrug, the siren set off south away from the Holy Hill and the damned empire.

xxxxx

_No idea her letting me go_ ... "Huff!" ... _had me dead to rights_ ... "Whew!" ... _coulda' tagged me ... didn't_ ...

_Why?_

_'Cause I gave HER a break? ... She tired of fighting too? ..._

_Can't keep depending on luck ... Already spent eleven of my nine lives ..._

_What the hell ... don't think about it ... keep goin' ..._

_Yeah_ ... _Look sharp ... keep goin' ..._

The run soon slowing to half run to fast walk. While speed was essential, it wouldn't do to stumble into another unwanted situation. The man started regarding every tree, rock, shrub and blade of grass or even patch of moss as concealment to possible threat.

_Slows me down ... can't help it ..._

_Total shame too. _Quick look about as he moved.

This was no recreational hike and he couldn't afford admiring the scenery only note it.

The magnificent old growth forest, untouched by what he felt the malignancy of modernity, was a sight he was sure no one else on his world had ever seen except in the globes' remotest parts or on TV.

The digital camera would have to stay in the pack for the time being.

_Wait a sec!_

A quick scan or three of the immediate surround of the stand of birch he was in, Steve put his back to the trunk of one of the larger ones and reached into his shirt pocket. A quick check of the phone.

_Was off all the time ... good ... Use it as an extra camera for later ... got spare batteries ..._

Phone back in pocket, thorough scan about, Steve resumed "east".

xxxxx

The next few hours of now slow going passed without incident ... almost.

A huge picturesque lake to his right hove into view, he noting his line of travel coming close.

_Don't wanna' step on what might be this places' equivalent of crocklegators ... Climate doesn't look like it'd call for it but dang, ya' never know. _

Taking a wide berth around, he still couldn't fail to be taken in by the postcard like beauty of the scene.

What reverie he may have had cut off by sudden swell of surface surge toward his part of the shoreline, he picking up pace.

_Fergit it "Nessie"! ... Ain't waitin' around ta' sees whatchas' look like._

_No Lake Placid moment for me!_

xxxxx

It was soon after the ground changed from level to uphill, grade getting steeper about every couple hundred feet. Trees thinned out, the ground getting sandier, rocks and boulders on the increase.

It was with some relief Steve found himself at the sparse treeline of now mostly pine and shrub, the expanse boulder strewn, rocky slope in foreground the cliffs and crags spread before. Right and left showing he arrived at the end of an outbranch of the mountain range. If he had gone in the forest at any other point he would have had an extra day or so of travel in the woods.

Easing the pack off his back and letting himself down next to one of the many "convenient" smaller boulders he lifted his left arm for a look at his watch.

_About five PM? ... Maybe ... Don't know how long the days are here but I've got to get up to those rocks 'fore the light's out._

Holding his wrist and watch horizontal and "pointing" the watchs' hour hand toward the "sun" he noted direction south by midway between the hand and the 12 o'clock.

_Okaaaay ... Hopefully it's the only sun they have ... and if the setup's the same ... and this maybe their northern hemisphere ... I hope ..._

_Then south is that way._

_Easier way of finding out._

A dig into his pack brought out the compass and set it on the rock.

_Yup! ... Magnetic north going more or less the opposite._

He then summarized the rudimentary plan running through his head during the forest trek.

_Keep going "east" 'til I hit the mountains ... check ... Then head north a day or so._

_After that head west another day or two then south._

_A couple days 'o that then swing east. Try to get back to that portal whatever thing and get back to Tokyo. Hopefully things'll have died down with the army of Mordor or whatever it's called and I can sneak back in._

_Who'm I kidding? ... Mor'en likely it'll be guarded and I'll never get back ... never-_

The man put the brakes on inner lament before it started.

_Self pity ain't gonna help so no sense cryin'. Gotta' try getting back ... That's all there is to it._

In try of taking his mind off his predicament he decided on checking out the contents of the combat vest. Aside from the the mags in the four kevlar de-tatchable pouches for the rifle ...

_Well waddaya' know ... A compass !_

Opening and setting it on the rock next to his own.

_Gee ... both point north. Now either they're both wrong or-_

_Yeah, lame joke ... keep going._

Another grope.

_Field dressing, came close to having to use it today ... more than twice!_

_Wouldn't have done much good considering ..._

Then drawing out from the back.

_Radio ... Shoot! ... No good'll come from toting this brick around. Even if someone's around to hear I'll probably be out of range._

_Tactical job ... limited range anyway ... Hell, I don't even know the frequencies it operates on and-_

_Can't just ditch it. Sure sign for anyone ... thing ... following me._

_Then again ... on the chance the Japs stage a recon or something soon, I might have a try at contact._

Recalling the tiny AM/FM/SW/LW portable in the backpack, he decided on keeping it.

_Probably not be useful but ya' never know._

_Hmmph! ... Would'a been nice if there was a grenade or two with this ensemble. Can't have everything I guess._

At last taking out ...

_MREs! ... Three of em!_

_A full meal? ... Why not? ... Dang! ... After what I been through so far, I deserve it._

The effect of the hearty breakfast at the Hotel Monterey hours ago was long gone. An energy bar from a couple hours back did little in quelling the pangs of the present.

Wolfing down the self heated entree of meatballs in tomato sauce punctuated with swigs from his canteen-

_Gonna' have to go easy with the other two and the goodies in the backpack ... Be a while 'fore I get more food._

-he went on to the fruitcake and pondered. (2)

_No idea why ... why I took off like that ... Coulda' jumped in the van 'n be giving interviews in Tokyo right now. Be in all the papers and the net 'n ..._

_Couldna' been 'cause of that stupid recurring-_

Not admitting but knowing full well it was exactly the stupid recurring "THAT".

xxxxx

With the 25 mm binoculars from the now strapped on backpack around his neck and picking up the rifle, Steve did a quick scan of his immediate surroundings.

_Pack out your trash._

He wasn't leaving any trace of his being there.

A much slower scan or three of the forest behind and of the rocky, boulder strewn slope AND sky before, with only the odd bird here and there showing itself, he set out.

Going a diagonal trek to the cliffs so as to reduce the grade upcline he thought:

_Yeah ... North ... The farther the better._

_Farther north I go the less of so-called civilization I run into._

Not realizing his chosen course was to take him deeper into Empire "metro".

xxxxx

Halfway up the slope a detail in the cliff faces was becoming apparent. A regular line, low yet well above the slope, wound its' way across the base of the mountains.

A lift of the binoculars brought out more detail.

_A fence or ... "guard rail" of sorts to... a ... road maybe?_

The low stone fence, collapsed in places, became more evident with each step taking the man closer.

Scrabbling up a stony slide of a collapsed section, Steve heaved himself up and onto a level surface confirming his speculation.

_A road it is!_

_And ancient._

Grasses and weed in sprout and flourish from between cracks and wears in and between the cyclopean paving stones, evidence of the ways' long unuse. Heavy mosses covering stones closer in cliffs' shadows.

_Who ... whatever built this wasn't human._

No mere cart trail, the paving flags HUGE, the road broad. Somehow not giving off the vibe of it having been laid down by anything remotely of mankind.

Who ... WHATEVER built it, it was certainly a help to Duffy. A level broadway heading in his desired direction was certainly what his situation and rudimentary plan called for. Overgrowth and later found rockslide rubble not withstanding, the going was to be much easier.

Nevertheless, Steve started cautiously, keeping to the low bordering wall and away from the rock of the cliffs.

The occasional tall and wide tunnel opening in justification of that caution. Not mere caves but of hewn craft. Duffy made sure not to check any out. Though whatever made them obviously long gone, other creatures were sure to make them home.

A look at his watch.

_Almost seven ... Sun(?) still pretty high up ... Hopefully this is their summer and I'll have another hour or so to find a place to bed down._

Cliff giving way to a high, wide meadow to his right, Duffy looked for a likely spot.

The several hundred yard wide expanse itself extended in gentle slope from the low wall and road almost a half mile in, tall grasses and shrub punctuated by rock and boulder. A few hundred feet in, three boulders forming a rough U seemed ideal to Duffy. Well away from the road with open end facing it.

Inspection revealed the insides' bare dirt floor, perfect for staying the night. With the remaining daylight, Duffy checked the rest of the area as well he could for the possibility of other occupants and predatory types and set up camp within the U.

No fire. He wasn't taking the chance of attracting attention. With the Type 89 rifle across his lap, pocketed revolver close at hand, the man sat with his back at the end of the U to wait the night out.

He knew he would have to sleep sometime but it took him by surprise. The last he remembered was being halfway through the second bite of an energy bar before it took him.

xxxxx

In close, anxious embrace, the two clung. Look of despair and yearn on the face of the feline one.

"Please ... hurry! ... Can't last much longer ... I fear I must take my life soon or face the unthinkable ... and that-"

"Worry not dearest ...

"I'm almost there ... Soon ... I'll-"

xxxxx

_Nnngh!_

_Awake ..._

_That dream again I-_

A close by noise brought Steve out of his speculative drowse.

_Whirring sound ... Just a few feet in front of me ..._

_Okay ... Open your eyes ...slowly ... and hope you're not looking at the biggest, meanest looking hornet in all creation whose nest you've been sitting on all night._

Lids stealthily opened to oh so narrow slits.

_Oh man! ... This ain't right ... could it ... The lashes and gunk obscuring it making look like ... I mean ... But then again ... Why not?_

_Everything else from Disneys' nightmares 'r here so why not ..._

_THIS!?_

In slow further open the man got more than a good look at what was getting a more than a good look at him.

The tiny, gossamer winged creature staring back even more wide eyed than he but three feet away.

"Uh ... Hi?"

"YEEEEK!"

In quick flit of blur or blur of flit, the airborn Lilliputian backed to the Us' opening and fired off a torrent of speech Steve could only discern as hyperdrive chipmunk.

With a final screech it zipped off to the left and gone.

With quick get up, the man immediately got to strapping up pack and ready to roll.

_Hmm ... A butt nekkid 1/25th scale blonde ... If she was "taller" I'd be interested ... with wasp wings ..._

_And NOT too happy to see me._

_Got a feeling the "roach rule" applies here._

_It's never just one ..._

_there's always more ..._

_LOTS MORE!_

Adjusting straps and picking up rifle.

_In the words of Daffy the wise sage ..._

_"Something tells me it's time for this little black duck to leeeave."_

Stepping out, sound of multiple whirrings to the left.

_Not time enough!_

The veritable cloud of hovering hostility hung menacingly close.

_Oh hell ... The whole tribe's shown up!_

Individuals in the floating swarm armed with tiny bows, spears and other assorted stickers.

"Uh ... Heh!" Duffy in smile slowly raised his left arm in peaceful gesture. "Just leaving ... taking off ... eeeh heh! Heh!..

"Bye!"

In soft slow whistle of the If I Only Had a Brain/Heart/the Nerv refrain from the Wizard of Oz, the man proceeded in slow, diagonal northbound walk to the road and wall.

"OW!"

A look at left arm confirming the tiny arrow sticking in appendage.

The gesturing of the flitting mob indicating he take a more direct route to the road.

Pulling the projectile out, he stuck it to the branch of a nearby shrubbery and started walk in 90 degree to the road.

_Didn't draw too hard on the bow ... Only penetrated surface ... No barb ..._

_Hope they don't dip 'em in anything!_

In close escort, the swarm surroundedly englobed the man in his departure. Getting to the road, they stopped at the thoroughfares' edge then paralleled his northward course.

_Seems their boundary's here. Keep going slow ... nice 'n easy ..._

Just before the cliffs' rising on meadows edge, they stopped follow, watching as the man continued on his way past and out of sight.

Having passed over a small rise in the road and seeing he wasn't followed, Duffy stopped to let out the breath he'd been holding and waited for his heart rate to get back to a semblance of normalcy.

_I ever come back here it'll be with a can or ten of Raid._

_Gas your cute little butts, that's what!_

_"DANG!"_

_Territorial little BASTARDS!_

TO BE CONTINUED ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

1\. I'm going with the siren character design from the manga. The bird legged one from the anime I thought to be unappealing and gawky looking.

2\. Tried looking up the contents of Japanese MREs. So far no luck so I stuck to what I know about ours.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	5. Chapter 5

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 5: How I Met Your Mother

Time: Twenty years in the future.

Location: The kitchen of the Duffy lodge/residence in the K'Tarl Lands, Mountain Range of Ice and Snow.

"Here's the shipment invoice, dad," the standing young man handing the papers to Duffy seated across the table.

Doing a quick scan, Steve handed the sheaf back.

"Day after tomorrow we take off for Alnus Towne and offload the shipment at Meia Mercantile. After I take delivery of the new truck, you and your uncle Tab are to continue to Italica and pick up that load of produce. More'n likely I'll get back here before you do."

"Sure thing dad," in answer as the eldest son took the paper and started to leave, "anything else?"

"Just make sure truck and hitch are ready."

"You got it," turning, stumbling then laughing. "Hey! ... Watch it ... KID!"

"You watch it ... DORK brain!"

Both in semi-crouch fighting stance. Tails a'twitch, playful swipes and "punches", mock hisses and growls.

"HEY! ... You BOTH watch it." Smiling, Steve focusing on the smaller figure dodging around the larger then looking past. "And close the door ...

"... You're letting the flies out!"

With larger leaving, giggling smaller getting to tables' end, sat down and opened the book she had brought.

Duffy glanced down at the small stack of papers and sighed. The new transportation regs the neighboring Empire was soon to enact didn't have to be so complicated.

_Well, if that's how they want to run their internal affairs ... Thank God we don't have to put up with that here!_

With the new six lane Trans-Falmart Highway nearing completion, things were opening up all over the continent. The new eighteen wheeler would be a welcome addition to the DUFFYS' fleet.

_Geez! Never thought I'd end up driving Komatsus!_

"Dad?"

Long pause.

"Hnnnh?" Continuing to examine papers.

"What was it like?"

Continuing long pause.

"What was what like?" Still scanning documents.

Long pause long.

"What was it like when you and mom met?"

Long pause cut short.

Drawing his gaze away from the regs, Steve looked at the ears forward small one looking back from tables' end.

Unlike her two sets of twin siblings, Rory M. Em Duffy was born a single. Though like her sibs she had her mothers' eyes of intense green, unlike them she was born with the blackest tresses/fur of raven midnight instead of their mothers' brilliant gold orange. This prompted her parents to name her after the childs' godmother (Literal and otherwise!) which of course thrilled the demi-goddess to no end of ends.

"Aww hon ... ," grinning. "Surely you don't want to hear such a grief stricken tale of sadness and woe-"

"Nyaah!"

"AHA!" He snatching the missile of wadded dish towel from the air before impact effected.

"H'yesss ... ," from the also grinning flame haired figure by the dishwasher. "Jus' h'what h'was h'it like?"

A grin in return the man turned from his wife back to his earnest looking youngest.

"Seriously ... I mean ... I've heard it from mom ... Aunt Rory ...

"But never from you."

He could see the kid meant it.

"It's kind of a long story dear." He 'sobering' up.

_At least he's not calling me M&Em!_

A nick-name she didn't like more out of reverence and not because she liked Reeces' Pieces and Pocky more.

"Hmmm ... But if you want ... It sorta' kinda' goes like this ..."

xxxxx

_The choice ... is obvious._

The crumbled section of wall fencing to the left just before the upward cline of the road revealed a quite uninviting alternative.

About a few feet of steep slope leading to a heavy mist enshrouded depression. Humidity emitting a palpable atmosphere of damp heat.

The man could scry the outlines of trees and other vegetation below. Sounds of insects and ... larger things ... in a'creep adding to the oppressive pall.

_Heavy mist ... more like really warm steam ... Hot springs, volcanic vent maybe?_

The large section of collapsed low wall not encouraging. Large enough to let something big and hungry through. Two tracks of something large and reptilian in the mud also attesting to the notion that down below was not an ideal detour.

_Guess it's a good thing I stopped where I did last night. Tiny arrow in the hide's a LOT better than a chomping!_

_I'll take the high road and whatis' can keep the low one ... Hope whatever's lurking down there's nocturnal._

With a grunt, Steve began his ascent.

xxxxx

His choice to stay on the ancient, overgrown stretch justified on his constant survey, when not looking out for immediate hazards, of the now down below swamp. The occasional sounds of large critters came up in confirmation of his choice. Though the mist below thick, he could every so often see a break in it, the terrain of not so solid ground evident.

At one point he espied a rocky mount peaking out of the ground fog and spotted more than one ... something ... slowly in move about at its' summit. With a lift of the binoculars he could just make out what they were. Quite large monitor type reptiles sunning themselves on the rock.

The digital camera now about his neck, he rested it on the low wall and took a couple shots..

_Slurpasaurs ... Dang things're biggern' rhinos! ... Kinda' like dimetrodons without the back fin._

He could only guess as to what else down there. Something he didn't care to think too much about.

Shortly after, Duffy came upon another of those hewn tunnels and made sure to get by quickly.

_Anything up here last night and didn't make it back before daylight's sure to be in there!_

Thankfully he noted the swamp below thinning out and the ground in arise, the cliff to the right in descent. Both in convergence, the road now without the stone fencing on either side led and continued across a wide, boulder strewn, grassy plain bordered by mountain on both sides.

It wasn't long before the plain went in gentle downcline toward-

_A river?_

He estimated it would be over an hour before he'd be able to make out what was causing the east/west canyon in the distance.

Until then he would just have to-

_HIDE!_

With a long jump from pavement to boulder, Duffy crouched, reaching for the binocs.

In a cautious peer over and above, he lifted the twin lens toward the skyward object, his fears confirmed.

_One 'a those flying freeps._

The "dragon" and rider making a side to side leisurely course over the ancient road in approach.

_A few hundred feet up ... going over the road zig zag ... Looking for something ... or some ONE._

_Me?_

_I did make something of a grand exit off that hill yesterday. Only a short matter 'o time 'fore they'd get organized and come looking._

He hunkered down in a'wait of the "raptor rider" and his mount to pass over and hopefully gone.

In sweeping glide, the spotter pulled up and started "hugging" the cliff Steve had kept company with and out of sight.

_Go ahead ... Take a rest in the swamp ... Please!_

He decided off the road but paralleling it to be a wise course.

Noting the position of the various rocks, boulders and vegetation, the man navigated from one spot of concealment to another. Slow going but better that than found.

XXXXX

In closing the distance to the "canyon" he could see it was not a river but a road.

Lift of binoculars to eyes he could make out something moving on it.

_Column of cavalry? ... Yeah ..._

The orderly and steady paced twin column of mounted men deliberated its way west.

_By the time I get there they'll have passed on by ..._

_Really too soon for heading west and that road's gonna' be busy ... Too much risk of being spotted anyway ..._

_If this present road I'm on doesn't continue on the other side then I'll have no choice but to risk it._

_Wouldn't surprise me if there's a checkpoint at the end 'o this trail._

xxxxx

Therefore no disappointment or surprise when-

_Lessee ... five soldiers ... One in charge acting self important to those civilians ..._

From his vantage point the tableau spread.

The ancient road met the broad thoroughfare at a large tree lined recess in the rocks. Tent and three gathered around a cook fire just at the roads' end. At the wide opening to the new road sat a horse drawn wagon pointed east with three on the buckboard style seat. The seated man conversing with the officious acting one accompanied by subordinate.

The driver looked normal enough but the other two were real eye openers.

If it weren't for the white tufted "fox" ears and tails, the adolescent looking young lady and the little girl between would have passed as completely human.

xxxxx

Handing scroll papers back and with a turn, the officious one and flunky left for the cook fire at recess' end.

Waiting til the two were out of earshot and turning to his companion.

"So Holo," the man started, "he still lurking about?"

"He started moving again in the middle of your conversation."

"There's only one ... No others?"

"Surely, if there were, I would have heard them." The young woman, ears a'twitch in playful haughty reply and prideful look. "As you well know, these ears have never failed us yet."

"I hear him too mommy."

"Keep pretending you don't like we told you, Myuri." The elder patting the childs' head.

Looking east the man speculated.

"I wonder if he might be that mage they're looking for."

"He could be."

"Oh?"

"I did get a glimpse of him as he so clumsily crept through the rocks." She explained. "From the rumors of yesterday and the description this quaternio just told you, he might very well be."

"How so?"

"Yes ... He's wearing some strange looking "cloth armor" maybe like what the soldier just described and he is carrying something like a 'crossbow without a bow' we heard about yesterday. Those staffs they said shoot fire and lightning?

"So ... ," she giggled and grinned looking over at the now inattentive soldiers by their cook fire then back at the man, "do we inform?"

"I think not."

The "fox girl" smiling in inquisitive yet knowing stare. (1)

"The Empire went on a raid of conquest, loot and ... slaves.

His expression dark in spitting out that last word.

"And got a long needed thrashing from it."

"You think so?"

"If it were different, these louts along with the rest would be celebrating their victory and bragging about their bravery.

"They're not.

"You saw the shape they were in when we neared Alnus. Disorganization and rumor. They're having a hard time getting things back together right now and are in a state of fear and panic. That's why they're stopping and questioning everyone.

"Whatever that mage is up to is of no concern of ours and you know how I feel about the Empire."

His expression darker.

"We got the charter we came for from the Italica Mercantile Guild and we certainly don't need anything from the Empire.

"We can as well forget any kind of reward informing," she adding. "Imperials never bestow favors on our kind and we certainly owe not a thing to them."

Looking down in frown, the man continued.

"When they're not waging war without they're oppressing within ...

"We know that first hand. Our very marriage denies me citizenship and trade advantages ...

"Not that I care."

"And we have our ways of getting around their restrictions," she in assurance.

"And ..."

Expression changing and with a smile the man reached across the child, taking his wifes' hand, child hugging the arm.

"Even if you weren't a deity," smiling, "I still would have married you and had this wonderful daughter of ours."

A pause then again looking east, he concluded.

"No ... If it is that mage they're looking for ... Whatever he's up to and if he's from a place kinder than ours ... I wish him all the luck in the world.

"Even with his powers he's going to need it."

With a flurry of the reins the wagon moved out onto the highway.

"Lawrence?"

"Hnnn?"

"Once we're out of sight of the soldiers, could you pull out to the far edge of the road?"

"Oh?"

"I want to see if 'our' mage managed to get past."

Edging up to the sheer rock wall of the highways' left side, the man-

"Whaaaooh!"

In look, both woman and child peered back down the trafficked expanse.

"See him?"

"Oh yes." Giggling and tail a'wag.

"I see him too mommy." Also tail a'wag.

"What's so funny?"

"He's past ...," stroking her daughters' hair and still a'giggle, "heading west and walking quite fast ...

"No doubt congratulating himself on his skill in stealth and avoidance of detection."

xxxxx

Congratulating himself on his skill in stealth and avoidance of detection, Duffy "sped" on.

Though now a half hour on this road, his pace was hampered by the very real possibility of something hostile happening along. His constant scan of the bordering vegetation and rock for means of concealment or evasion slowed him a tad or ten.

_It's really too dang soon to head west but no other choice ... And on a road with what may be a lot of enemy traffic. Lucky so far haven't run into any._

_Yeah ... lucky ..._

_So far._

Between his scrutiny in all directions including up, the condition and engineering of the road itself didn't escape his attention. The easy grades, center higher than sides for drainage, almost perfect fit of the stone, concrete posts with wooden guardrails had him concluding favorably on the enemys' construction.

_I could drive my old Mack through here, no problem ..._

_Almost like a secondary road in southern Pennsylvania._

On approach of a right curve in the road ...

_I could almost expect an exited overpass around this bend going over I-70 complete with truck stop and a Stuckys!_

_Yeah ... Good ole Texaco ..._

_Sure could do with a day or two at a Motel 6 right now._

What he did find to the LEFT in getting closer ...

_Hell-O ... What's this?_

Swinging wide of the turn, Steve approached the object occupying a cleared area at apex of curves' outer rim.

Giving the landmark a puzzled up and down, he could only wonder.

_This makes NO sense at all ..._

On a large, polished smooth block of red granite, a tall, rectangular gray marble slab with a most bizarre face-on bass relief figure carved upon.

_Doesn't fit the "period" in any way ..._

Thick soled platform booted feet shoulder width apart, shapely garter festooned legs trunking from sheer, lacy "little black dress" ...

_This ..._

... matching laced blouse, be'ribboned/tied neck ...

_... is ..._

... topped by a very young cat ear bonnet framed face ...

_... freakin' ..._

... left hand on hip, elbow out ...

_... weird!_

... right arm extended straight out to the side ending with a tiny hand about the thick shaft of a seemingly impossible to wield halberd.

_Whoever did this has some weird little fetish goin' on._

_Like something out of a bad anime ..._

_And man, I've seen a few!_

Camera out, the man took three photos, slightly to left, right and one head on.

_I'm no expert but this doesn't seem as old as that deserted road but still antique enough._

_Let the experts figure it out when I get back ..._

_IF ... I get back._

_Wonder when I'll see that next check point._

xxxxx

Duffy heard before seeing the next check point.

The puma screech of a big cat along with the shouting and laughing (?) of several men hit his ears.

_Hunters?_

With a frown, he was reminded of reading about how various beasts were provided for entertainment in the gladiatorial games of ancient Rome as it had gradually gone into decline. The demand so great that the lion populations of southern Europe, north Africa and the near middle-east went extinct.

_Yeah ... Bread 'n circuses ... food stamps 'n football ..._

Though an accomplished hunter of deer, razorback and small game for food, Steve was against the hunting of "fellow predators" for sport. That and he always did like his good dogs and all kinds of cats.

Getting off roads' right side, Steve made his way through a tangle of rock, rubble and boulder toward the sounds of struggle for a look-see. What met his eyes after rounding a few rocks ...

_The check point._

As before but on roads' northern side, a tree lined recess in the face of the cliffs and boulders, tent and cookfire at cliff face. At the recess' highway end stood a cage wagon with horse team.

In foreground, four soldiers were laughing and hooting at the antics and movement of three medium gray tunic clad civilians, two armed with bows the other with pole snare flicking a whip, running about a tree to the right of the wagon. Snarls and hisses emitting from the tree. Thick cover of leaves hiding the harried occupant from view.

_Looks like they tree-d the cat._

_Four soldiers ... Where's number five?_

Another detail stood out. An old un-kept road, similar to the one that led him to the highway continued out from behind the trees by the wagon up into the hills and crags beyond.

_Man, I hate this ... Hunting a magnificent animal like that!_

_Have to wait this out 'fore I try to get past them._

His plan now modified to getting to that "continuation" of the ancient road beyond instead of using the much newer highway.

The soldiers laughter and civvies cries with pantherian hiss and snarling from above punctuating reached new heights as a fourth civilian fell out of the tree, a bowman coming to assist.

_What kind of IDIOT goes up after a tree-d cat? That's just plain dang capital S STUPID!_

It was the first real opportunity Duffy was able to take in the speech of the invaders' language and took note of the chatter hunters and soldiers were conversing in.

_Sounds like some kinda' Spanish/Italian or Latin ... or something._

The whip man went to the wagon. Coming back with a lit torch.

_What's he gonna' do with-  
_

It was then Duffy noted the gathered brush and grass about the base of the tree.

_WELL ... HELL!_

_That's just dirty pool! God I-_

Totally unexpected, the torchbearer started calling up into the branches.

_Say ... WHAT?_

And a more than totally unexpected reply ...

Defiant answer in same language, femininely voiced emitted from the boughs ending with a supremely emphatic ...

_"No!"_

_There's a human being ... a woman up there! ..._

_Burn her out too?_

_The hell ... I'll-_

The realization the caged wagon was for slave trade and not big game hit him.

_Come to think of it ... that wagon's pretty much like the one the crazy police babe went after when I got here._

Duffy made his decision.

_Should I get involved? ... Should-_

_Hell yes I'm gettin' involved! We're at war with these assholes aren't we?_

_Hell with the "prime directive", I'm gonna' shoot something!_

Pulling the backpacks' quick release and dropping it, he shoved the camera and binocs in.

Resting the rifle on the low rock to his front he started taking aim.

_Whip boy's still talking ... Okay ..._

Lining up.

_Rear sight ... front sight ... target ... front sight ... rear sight ..._

_Concentrate on front sight ..._

_Take a deep breath ... let it out ..._

_Another deep breath ..._

_Let out half ..._

_Front sight ... press ..._

_Front sight ..._

_PRESSSSSS._

Echoing report of the 5.56 going off and bullet hitting simultaneously, the torchbearer sank to his knees clutching side, torch landing away from the tree based brush bundles.

_Gotcha'!_

_Intermediate rounds ... geez! ... My Remington "ought six" woulda' floored him!_

Still silence followed the mans' collapse. The remaining slavers froze. Soldiers in foreground looking about.

The seeming leader to the left in a panic.

_I'll just bet you mighta' been in downtown Tokyo yesterday._

_Second shot, they'll spot me,_ Steve speculated, _but-  
_

He lined up on the soldier appearing to be the leader.

_Sorry sarge ... NOT!_

Another report and a hole instantly formed in the leather back plate of the quaternio, he coughing and grabbing in his fall.

Three militaires still standing, turned. One on the right pointed in Duffy's direction.

_Spotted ... Okay ..._

Standing up full view the man kept the gun trained on the closer soldiers.

_Hell ... just what do I say?_

"Mmmnnn ... So ... This a private party or can anyone join?"

Soldiers and slavers alike in expressing confusion.

_Gonna' have to try out my "idiot Spanish"._

"Uh ... Que Paso!?" In as authoritative as he could muster.

All still in freeze as they continued gaze at the weird apparition in view.

"Eh ... Manos arriba!" Gun muzzle in upward gesture.

All started alternately look questioningly at one another, confusion still in hold.

Duffy noted the middle GI looking past him.

_What's he-_

_BEHIND!_

Pushing himself against the rock and with roll to the left, Steve felt as well as heard the swish of heavy blade falling and hitting stone where he stood a moment before.

His roll having him face ...

_Number five!_

Duffy swept the rifle in time for the swords' upswing to knock it out of his hands, the assault rifle making its' plastic clatter on ground hit.

Launching himself from the rock the man swept the .38 from pocket.

Closing the short gap before another swing could be effected, he grabbed breastplates' top pulling in close. Pushing the snubby into the swordsmans' left armpit, he did three quick pulls on the trigger, screaming soldier hitting ground, an arm useless.

Spinning about and before training the revolver on the three now closing the gap, the bloodcurdling screech of mountain lion and arrow flying by high and wide registered.

Along with Duffy, the three sword drawn hoplites now in halt and two of the slavers focused on a bowman below the tree in struggle and scream under a hissing and snarling blur of brilliant orange.

_Got what they wanted ... Kitty's outta' the tree!_

_And saved my ass!_

Seeing adversaries front and back and "run away" being the better part of valor, soldiers beat feet down the road heading west.

_Yeah, you guys were in Tokyo alright!_

Only one of the two remaining slave drivers made it out. Duffy could only make out a flash of orange death pulling down one of them before they could even turn to run. Screams cut short as throat torn.

_Gotta' get the babe outta' the tree ... Cat's gonna' be a problem._

Picking up the rifle, Steve dialed the gun to full auto.

_Don't wanna' kill the cat ... Hate to use the ammo ... Only got so much._

_No real hospitals about ... guess the ammo expenditure'll be worth it then._

Big cat still savaging the body, Steve slowly approached the tree.

Not really knowing what to say he called up the tree in English.

"Hey lady! ... It's Okay ... You can come down now ... Just call off your cat.

"Okay?"

Only a long silence followed by ...

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEHHH!"

_Oh ... shit!_

Off to his left, sounds of aggravated hiss and heave.

Gripping rifle, he slowly faced in the direction of killer and now very lifeless would-be victimizer.

The great cat in slow fluid rise.

On two feet.

_This can't be-_

The statuesque phantasm of tanned shape, contour and curve as of a Frazetta or Vallejo painting come to life rose in tail twitching semi-crouch, prepping for attack. Generous bosom a'heave, the brilliant orange arm, leg and tail fur accenting the well toned feminine frame.

Blood a'drip from hands in taloned contortion, matching crimson stain on well fanged mouth.

The mane of striking autumn orange framing the feline featured but all too human face, ogive pupiled eyes of unreal green neon electric in pierce of malevolence to all in oppose.

A face slowly coming out of hideous orc distort to that of dumbfounded awe.

In match of that on the face of the man.

_Good God! ... It's- / Gran Emloy! ... es-_

_Her! / El!_

_The very girl of my dream! / El mismo hombre en mia visione'!_

Tension less, the two in shared instinct of neither a threat to the other, in mutual advance.

He reaching out with his left, she her right.

Hands meeting in finger entwined clasp.

"Tu ... Tu sie' finalmente' arrivato!"

"Yes dearest ... I am here."

TO BE CONTINUED ...

xxxxx

1\. Yes, I know she's not a fox but a Wolf.

For those who have not seen the anime, Spice and Wolf I highly recommend it. What is ostensibly a fairy tale romance turns out to be a fun business/economics course. Trade, dealing, contracts, customer relations, currency manipulation/precious metals content are a few of the things covered in the show.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	6. Chapter 6

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 6: Take the Money and Run

"Shit! / Merda!"

Mutual shove of same hands separated the two letting arrow sail between.

_Bastards came back!_

Firing from the hip, Duffy sent a three shot burst in the direction of the bowman and the other three pairs of eyes from behind some not so close by rocks diagonally across the road. All missing, two close ricochets more than enough prompt to vacate immediately.

"HHEEEEH!"

In a dead run, the cat woman not even slowing down, scooped up a sword from the carcass of her last tormentor and tore around to the right of the slave cart. Steve to the left and rounding the four now very agitated horses. The duo meeting on opposite side, again finding the men moving fast down the road as their legs could carry.

Taking a kneeling posture, the man dialed back to semi and sighted in on one soldier running straight from him.

Target staggering from the hit, a few steps then dropping and twitching to roads' surface before remaining three getting around the bend.

Both human and demi running around the fallen one, up to the bend and swinging wide-

_Gotta' watch out for that bowman!_

-now finding the remaining three cutting left around another turn.

Concentration of keeping rifle trained on the turn, Duffy wasn't cognizant of the cat babes' close proximity at right side-

"HHUUAA-HHUUOOOOUUUWGH"!

-until the high pitch panther scream had him in a reflexive jump.

Right next, waving sword, jumping and "dancing".

_She's a lefty!_

"Tontos! ... Bastardi! ... Hijos de putas haryo intuili!"

_(Fools! ... Bastards! ... Useless sons of haryo whores!)_

Jumping halted, switch of blade to other hand and with a grab of Duffys' shoulder, still screaming after ...

"K'Tarl e' SEMPRE libres!"

_(K'Tarl are ALWAYS free!)_

"Al infierno e' Hardy contigo! ...

_(To hell and Hardy with you!)_

"Quando moriamo vamos e' Emloy!"

_(When we die we go to Emloy!)_

Though finger nails seemingly normal enough, Steve could feel the keenness through his shirt.

_Claw chitin?_

"Emloy e' grande'!

_(Emloy is great!)_

"Capeeshki!?"

_(Understand!?)_

"EMLOY ...

"E' ...

"GRANDEEEE'!"

_Who ... Or what ... the heck is Elroy?_

Simultaneous step back the two scrutinized in mutual, quick appraisal. He in eyebrow raised speculation, she in rough purr and leer.

_Dang! ... She's a beauty at that ... That skimpy red loincloth and top not helping at all!_

_Man, I DON'T need this aggravation._

Rough purring and leer in continue, she in obvious like of what she saw.

_And predatory in more ways than one!_

A quick glance down the road by both ...

"We're gonna' hafta' get outta' here ... fast."

"Hrrrrrrrn?" Cock of head with questioning look.

"They're sure to come back ... with friends and- ." Smiling. "Aw heck, you haven't any idea what I'm sayin' do ya?"

Grinning and blade over shoulder, she turned in walk back to slave cart, short haired orange striped tail in coordinated sway of hips, he in interested follow.

_Easy to see why they wanted her ... Their "salesmanship"'s a bit off though ..._

_Oh yeah! I ... DEFINITELY ... don't need this kind of aggravation right now!_

Rounding the cart, with blade she started prying at a "drawer" handle in the vehicles' wooden side.

_What's she-?_

Lid in drop down the compartment came open. Cat girl started reaching in, pulling out a battered rucksack and swordbelt.

... and buckling on.

_Must be where they stashed her "goodies_**", **thought Duffy as he saw her putting on the belt with "sam browne" crossover strap. Back of left handed crossover right with scabbarded long blade and large belted knife on its right.

In over shoulder reach back with her left she drew the wicked curved blade from the leather scabbard now on her back-

_Sort of a long handled Mongol sword._

-and both handed, started cutting the air with practice swipes. Swings and moves being the envy of any extra in a Kurosawa epic.

_It's a wonder they were able to capture that!_

A look down at the nets slung under the wagon and on ground suggesting as to how.

_Couldn't be any other way. If she was free to fight she'd have cut 'em to shreds._

Looking at the blood bespattered ground about her last target.

_With or WITHOUT a blade!_

Rifle in crook of arm, twisting a speedloaders' contents into the revolver and walking back to retrieve the backpack, a thought hit him.

_Hmm ... not a bad idea ... Japan in it's infinite wisdom allowing me only to purchase tiny little pocket knives and this edge-less bayonet only for show ... Yeah ... Time to "blade up"._

Giving a hard kick to the head of the fallen quaternio to make sure, he then relieved the corpse of its sword-belt.

_Yeah ... short gladius'll do for a blade I guess 'n this heavy dagger'll do too._

Around the rocks and to his pack he scrutinized the one who almost got him.

_Pretty much bled out. Must've been out taking a dump when I got here otherwise I woulda' spotted him with the rest._

Stuffing the belted knife and sword into pack, Steve had it so gladius handle and guard stuck out the top making it so he could pull it in a right hand draw if needed.

Making his way back to the slave wagon, he noted the cat girl had donned an armguard to her right arm with bow and quiver of arrows laid on the wagon.

_Loaded for bear and-_

He gaped in surprise over an item she withdrew from the rucksack for examination.

_Huh? ... Funny ... She doesn't look-_

_What the heck?_

There was no mistaking the chord looped through the over a dozen "bread rings" she held up.

She seeing his expression ...

"Bagels?" He pointing at the rings.

Her look down and back up.

"Pane'."

_Okay, bread._

_All the same ... Got any lox or Philly cream cheese to go with those?_

He was later to learn it was a "trick" used by those traveling light picked up from wandering Davidist holymen.

_Food ... Now there's a thought._

_Lessee ... , _turning to the wagon.

_Being a hard working slave trader on the road and doing an honest(?) days work peddling/pimping in human flesh and otherwise ... Where would I have food handy to grab?_

Stepping to wagons' front, he looked under the driver bench.

_Yup! ... Gotta' be it._

In step up on a wagon spoke, he reached in for the two grey oilcloth bags. On step down and in opening revealed three round loaves of hard bread and a round of pungent cheese. The other filled with strips of jerky of some kind.

_Smells kinda' like beef. This stuff'll do for the next few days._

Sniffing sound but inches away.

"Yike!"

She now next and eyeing the bag of jerky.

_Didn't even hear her getting near!_

He handing the bag, she in a'grab pulled three large strips out and started in ravenous devourment.

In seconds she was halfway through the second strip before Duffy could even wonder.

_Poor thing's hungry as all get out! Bastards must have starved her ... That or she wouldn't take anything offered._

Reaching down, he withdrew the canteen clipped to backpacks' side and offered.

Another a'grab, she had most of the contents swilled before he could catch a breath.

_And thirsty too!_

"Unnh!"

Third strip in teeth she shouldered past and up the wagons' wheel to reach in and up under the drivers' bench.

_What's she-_

With a pound and pull a small panel pushed in, her hand in withdraw and possession of a smaller and weightier bag, metallic clink leaving no doubt as to what it contained, and stuffed it in her ruck.

_Musta' been quite observant during her captivity! ... Guess that makes us thieves but then ..._

_Provided it's not people you're taking, is it wrong to steal from a slave trader? Especially if the bastard was more than happy to steal you?_

_HELL NO!_

_Let's see what else I can find._

In trot past the cook fire for a peek in the tent, he passed the stacked spears and shields.

_In such a hurry they left their pilums and shields behind. Not gonna' go well for them in front 'a their commander._

With a cautious prod of gun barrel moving tent flap, Steve peered in.

_Nothing we can use here. Already have what I need in equipment and those sacks of meal 're too heavy to tote around 'n-_

"Urrff!"

In another brush past, the cat woman in look in, grabbed. Stepping out, she held up her prize.

_A bota. No need to guess what's in that._

_Gotta' go now but-_

Striding up to the slave wagon, Steve pushed the brake lever forward. Calming the horses he led them and wagon to roads' center and re-fixed the brake.

Not caring to figure out the horse tackle and draw of newly aquired dagger from pack, he worked on the leather tackle attatching the four beasts to draught pole, yoke and one another. All strapping cut, the animals were freed from the vehicle.

_Draft animals. Too bad they're not the riding kind. Gotta' let 'em go._

Bridles and bits removed and tossed.

"Hyaaa!"

Slap to the rear of each prompted them away from the wagon.

A hit to the brake lever, the wagon slowly started its trundle down hill. Picking up speed, it lumbered into a guardrail and post in the bend, tipped and toppled to the accompanying sounds of breaking wood.

_Busted axle ... Good!_

Turning from his labor he noted the cat girl had not been idle.

_Oh good God!_

On one of the vertical spit supports for the cook fire was escutcheoned the head of-

A look over to the body of the dead and not so dearly departed whip wielder showed a recent loss in height quite evident.

He staring at the corpse then her. A look of dismay on her stare back.

Checking his disgust and straightening face he moved to the headless cadaver. Reaching down, picking up and coiling the whip, Steve headed straight for the woman by the cookfire.

Knowing he had no right to judge. She'd been through a terrible ordeal and no doubt whatever morals and values she or her people had would demand some kind of payback or revenge.

_Things're different here ... doubt there's any law against desecrating the corpse of an enemy._

_She doesn't think I wanna' use this on her does she? _He gripping the whip and seeing her look of confusion and dismay in continuance.

_And she's going to LET me?_

For a truth she stood stock still as if awaiting some kind of punishment for his displeasure.

Stepping up, a look straight in her eyes then at the gore atop the stake, he spat in its face and handed her the whip.

A nod at her, the whip, the fire and back, she got the message and tossed the instrument to the flames.

Then unexpectedly-

Quick slump to pavement, grab of the mans' ankles, bow of head and in solemn intone:

"Yo- ... Yo tengo un gran debito ... Haz conmigo lo que quieras ."

A shift in avoid of fall, Steve bent down in a grab of wrists bringing her back to her feet.

"C'mon now, none a' that. I've an idea what you're saying but you don't owe me anything'

"No deber uh ... debito, nothing ... Zip! Nada!"

Nervous glance about then up and down the broadway.

"And we gotta' go.

"Eh ... Ir ... nosotros vamanos ... correr ... run!"

In seeming of semi-understanding, the girl looked about the way, ears ashift and nose working in checking for nearness of enemy.

"Si! ... Correres!"

Tying the food sacks to his pack, she donning bota, both in scurry, belting up and seeing everything "there" on each other, the two set out.

Past the tree and trees, up onto the ancient road and on. In a couple hundred feet of trek scene of skirmish out of sight.

Coming out of the upward cover of tree and brush the road quickly led onto step level of plateau. Rolling, grassy rock strewn plain to the left and a thirty degree slope on their right, grass and brush strewn flag paving of the road between.

_Okaaay,_ Duffy speculating. _Woulda' been nice if it hadn't been for that fight. Now no choice but to go this way._

_Anyone coming after us 'll know we ain't gonna' take the main way, we'll be followed for sure. If they're on horse they'll catch up in no time._

_Gonna' hafta' set up an ambush ... give us a fighting chance and-_

Looking up at the slopes' top.

_Yeah ... those rocks ... ,_ he thinking. _Take position up there and_-

His companion, in a leap onto a low boulder at roads' left, in four point crouch eyed up the slope.

_Seems to have the same idea and-_

Her adorning gear of weapons, bota and rucksack did little to de-accentuate her physiognomy.

_A red headed feline Sophia Loren who speaks "Spanitalian" with a Speedy Gonzales accent._

_Who'd a thunk it!_

As the cat girl slinked from rock to road, he glancing up the trail ...

_Now ... We walk another eighth mile ... go straight up the slope and double back to those rocks ... Perfect._

It wasn't even sixteenth of a mile when-

_A bit too soon but-_

He followed the woman as she proceeded up the hill.

_Still, it's obvious great minds do think alike._

At the top the girl started trek back to the rocks.

A whispered, "hey!"

"Errrrrrn?" Puzzled look.

Pointing from his eyes to the road and back again several times, each other, then motioning for them to get away from the "edge".

_If you can see the road, anyone on the road can see you. No sense "skylining" ourselves._

She seemed to get the message and they completed the walk to the rocks though twice Duffy crept up for a peek over to make sure no one had arrived yet.

At the rocks the cat girl started down toward another set almost midway.

"Wait."

Another look of puzzlement in return.

Pointing toward her goal he shook his head. Then pointing to where they already were, nodding.

With shake of head , she pointing at her choice then holding up bow.

Pointing to the bow, Duffy then held out his hands shoulder width apart.

"Arco rango corto."

(_Bow range short.)_

Indicating rifle now set on the rock he then held out his hands as far from each other as he could, shaking them for emphasis.

"Rango maggiore'?" She in ask.

"Si, mayor." (_Yes greater.) _Nodding

"Ah ... Si!" She coming back up.

_Good, she gets it. They'll probably have bows too. Yeah ... If the enemys' in range so are you ... One of Murphys' Laws of Combat._

On coming back she sat on a smaller rock behind their cover boulder. Relieving herself of her burden of rucksack and bota she started her own weapons inspection. On his part, Duffy doffed his pack and extended the rifles' bipod setting it down on the right side of the rock.

Withdrawing the binoculars, he raised the 25 mm lenses and scanned the target area below.

Lowering the peeper from his eyes ...

_Lessee now ... We're about onehundredfifty yards up from the road ... Usual EFFECTIVE range of an average bow is about thirty to sixty yards ... I'll give them the benefit of the doubt and say they might have some accuracy up to a hundred ... That is if they're really good ... Gun still has the advantage with the onefifty between._

_So far haven't seen any English style longbows ... Now THAT would be trouble!_

_If this Jap rifle's anywhere near as good as my AR 15 in terms of range it should be good up to at least four hundred yards._

_Hmm ... If there's a lot of 'em and they try a mass arrow volley ... "shotgun" approach ... yeah ... that could could be a problem._

_There's gonna' be bowmen ... Have to be ... Cavalry? ... Foot? ... Both? ... Probably-_

Questioning purr to his left had him looking to a puzzled looking cat girl pointing at the instrument in his hands.

"Binoculars ... Ves lejos con eso."

(_You see far with it.)_

Walking up, he held the binoculars in his right while using moving left index back and forth between eyes and eyepiece lenses.

"Ver con-"

Taking the proffered instrument, she put it up to her eyes. After a little shifting of the piece in relation to her eyes-

"Ah! ... Si' !"

And started her own scan of the scape below.

Back of them, Steve looked over his own scape of the plain beyond back of their position.

_Not much cover ... Other than that rock pile yonder there's nothing for making a redoubt if we're about to be over-run ... Hate to go full auto and use up ammo but if that's what it takes ..._

Taking a mag from a vest pouch the man then extracted the two taped mags from the rifle and transferred rounds from the single to the one of the partially emptied of the taped.

In further scan of surroundings ...

_Unless they scale the cliff at the highway there's no way they can flank us from the left ... The right may be a problem if any get past us on the road below._

Reinserting mags to pouch and rifle, Steve got down into a prone position NEXT to boulder.

_Shooting from the top would only make me easier spotted. Not gonna' make it easy for 'em._

Positioned and rifle held steady with bipod, he did further unassisted scan.

_Yeah ... Let 'er play with the binocs._

_Now ... Bullet drop's gonna' have me needing to go for neck level at this range ... 'll get me hitting somewhere on upper torso ... Hopefully that drop from the fight didn't put these iron sights off ... With a decent scope I could easily splat ground hogs and puff crows with this._

_Sure could do with my scoped BDL about now ... "Ought six"'d definitely have the punch._

_Hell ... I'd even settle for crazy uncle Jacks' Garand! _(1)

Getting up, the man set himself down on the rock next to hers, she now having the binoculars from her eyes and giving it an appraising stare.

"So waddaya' think?" He smiling and pointing to the instrument.

"Eeh ... ," cat girl giving a doubtful shrug and slightly derisive fangy grin, handing it back.

She then continued her watch on the road below.

_She can't have telescopic eyes, could she? _Putting the lenses in the pack. _Then again her eyesight's prolly bettern' my 20/20._

_Hmm ..._

"I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Ngrrrrrrr?" Cocked head and turn in questioning purr. "Nyaahh?"

"Uh ... Como se Llama?" He pointing to her.

_(Your name?)_

"Che'?"

"Name ... nombre."

"Ah! ... Nome'-"

Straightening up, she more proclaimed than stated.

"-Soy ... Seednee Em Borgia, del Clan Borgia, del POPPOLO di K'TARL!"

Punctuating the ending in a proud hiss.

_Hmmm ... Sydney M. Borgia ... middle initial ... Why so formal? ... of the Clan Borgia ... Hopefully not THOSE Borgias! ... of the Catarl people ... Okay ..._

"So ... Sydney M. (?) Borgia?"

"Si ... ," then pointing at him. "e' tu?"

"Mi nombre," pointing at his chest, "es Esteban ... er ... Stefano ... Stefano Duffy."

"Ste-fa-noo ... Deoofee." In careful mispronunciation.

_Close enough. _In smile.

_Now for some intel._

"Uh ... ," holding his arms out in sweep of surroundings, "donde' es aqui?"

_(Where is here?)_

"Dov'e qui? ... Oh!" Also in arm sweep, "Montagne' Dumas".

_Dumas Mountains ... alright._

"Tu gente ... popolo vive' aquí?"

(_Your people live here?)_

"No ... Mia terra ... Mia gente' ... vive' lejos a nord."

_Her land and people far(?) to the north._

"Vaste' lehge lejos." She adding.

_Vast leghe ... liga? How many miles to a league?_

In try of something else.

"Donde' ... Dov'e ... En que tierra ... terra ... son Dumas Montagne'?"

_(In what land are the Dumas Mountains?)_

"Impero Saderano," with a derisive spit/hiss.

_Saderan Empire._

A thought then hit him.

_Hmm ... Yeah, worth a try._

Pointing to her rucksack and with a "gimme" motion.

She reluctantly handing it over.

Reaching in, Steve drew out the money bag. Her eyes getting large.

"No robar," he in reassurance and wave of hand.

Fishing through the various coinage.

_Lotta' copper ... nice mess of silver ... some bit a' gold too ..._

_Yeah ... Here we go ... this should do it._

Picking the most newly minted looking gold piece out.

Handing back the bag, he examined the coin more closely.

_Lessee ... Shield over posed dragon on reverse and-_

Turning it over.

_Yeah ... He certainly looks important and regal._

Holding it up, obverse of profiled bust toward Sydney.

"Quien es? ... Il Imperatore'?"

_(Who is it? ... Emperor?)_

She giving out a cold-

"HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!"

Eyebrows in raise, "I take it you don't like him very much."

"Molto Sol AUGUSTO!" Also in a hiss.

"Malo?"

_(Bad?)_

"E un hijo di perro di puta! Bastardo! E un-"

_(Son of a whores' dog! Bastard! Is a-)_

Those were all the words Duffy could really make out before she launched into calor-ful rapid fire lingua punctuated with hisses, growls and occasional words he was sure were from other languages not of his world.

After a full two paragraphs and a half. With additional punctuation by jumping and gesture ...

"Okay! Okay kid! ... ," holding up hands in try of calm. "I get it ... Y' hate him ... Considering the past couple days, I'm not too fond of him myself ... I mean ... If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here and-"

_Wait-a-sec-_

"Catarl gente ... tu terra ... lejos nord, si'?"

_(Catarl people ... your land ... far to the north, yes?)_

"Si'." Nodding.

"Porque TU ... uh ... sei aqui?"

_(Why are YOU here?)_

Hesitation and looking down.

"Io ... estoy ... buscando a ... al- ... alguien ... Io- ..."

The cat woman in stutter and alternately looking at Steve then down again.

_Searching ... for someone ..._

_And so am I._

_Until less 'n an hour ago I didn't really know it 'til I met up with her._

_Having this crazy dream in the morning off 'n on for almost a year ... Walking all over the world for twice as long ..._

_On impulse I'm now onestepbeyondtheouterlimitsofthetwilightzone ..._

_With the very one in that dream ..._

_She having said something about my finally arriving when we met ... And now saying she's been far from home looking for someone._

_THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR IT TO BE A COINCIDENCE!_

_I'm sticking my neck out on this one._

"El que buscas ..."

_(The one you seek.)_

He putting his left hand on her right.

"Eh- ... M-mew!?" In semi-breathless response to his touch. She gripped his hand.

"Tu ... Lo ves en suenos ... sogni ... visiones?"

_(You ... You see him in dreams ... visions?)_

Both the girls' hands in tight hold of his one.

"Yo también he tenido sueños de alguien ...

_(I too have had dreams of someone ...)_

... Y de ... yo ... estar ... con ella.

_(And of ... I ... being ... with her.)_

"... y la he encontrada."

_(And I have found her.)_

With fluttered intake of breath, Syd grabbed Steves' both.

" 'E verdad! ... Es-

_(It's true! ... It's-)_

Wide eyed, hands tightly clasping the mans' close to breasts.

"Hace mucho que he sognato ... Io-"

_(Long have I dreamed ... I-)_

Tears of joy in forming.

"Sperando ... buscando ... pero sin pensarlo possibile!"

_(Hoping ... searching ... yet not thinking it possible!)_

"Hace tre giorni fui llevado cautivo ... y casi me había rendido, cuando-"

_(Three days ago I was taken captive ... and had almost given up, when-)_

A twitch of left ear, the feline ones' head abruptly turned, facing down toward the rocks from which the ancient road emerged.

Eyebrows in shift downward and mouth giving out a ferocious, fang filled ...

"HHHIIIIIIISSSSSS!"

"Que paso!?"

Turning back to the man in tighten of grip.

"Ar- ... Arrivano!"

_(They come!)_

Letting go and in blindingly graceful dive to her bow, the cat girl swept up her weapon, nocking arrow. Happening so fast it was as if the combination of moves as one.

Steve in his turn, dropping off the rock and rolling to rifle.

_Battle stations!_

TO BE CONTINUED

xxxxx

1\. For more about Steves' "crazy uncle Jack" and his M1 Garand rifle, check out my twenty eight chapter Angel Beats fanfic, In Gods' Good Time.

XXXXX

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	7. Chapter 7

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Note to reader. A "language segue" occurs partway through this chapter. See footnote #1.)

xxxxx

Chapter 7: KEEP the Money and Run

In prone position, ball cap turned backward, Steve checked weapon and put stock to shoulder ...

And waited.

_Gotta' expect the worst here ... They'll bring up all they got ... That cav unit I saw before hitting the highway 'll probably be the one._

_Some bowmen ... Bet there's more 'o those slave traders around ... Yeah, they'll be in on this._

And waited.

_Both taped mags 'r full with one up the spout ... Have altogether slightly less 'n three hundred rounds left. Don't wanna' have 't go full rock and roll but if I have to-_

_Gotta' make 'em last ..._

And waited.

_Man! ..., _Steve stole a glance to his left in appraisal of his companion in crouch behind her rocks, _she's gotta' have one great sense of hearing!_

His eyes back to road down the slope.

_How far off were they when she picked up on 'em? How-_

_What ... the ... hell..._

Crouch loping into view, the squat, black furred, powerfully built bipeds' eyes and ears in constant turn of taking in every detail before it. Blunt porcine nose in constant sniff, every so often getting on all fours in slobbering essay of ground, using all its senses for the task of tracking.

_... is ..._

_THAT!?"_

"Haryo ... ," oh so faint whisper from his left as if in answer to his thought, ... "más bajo de lo bajo."

_Yeah ... It's low alright ... Darn thing's got a face only a javalinas' mother could love!_

Coming after with a "follow me" gesture from the swine creature ...

Two huge bearlike dogs, heads and faces of snout and teeth denoting their canine origins, noses also to the ground, held back on straining chains by a huge bearlike man.

_Damn! ... German shepherds on steroids ... puppity dogs 'bout the size of lions!_

Close behind, seven men. Like the first two humanoids, clad in medium grey work tunics. Each with belted blade, club and whip it was obvious they were not slaves. Two bowmen, two carrying pole-snares and another two lugging nets.

_Yeah ... They're here to get her ..._

_OVER THEIR DEAD BODIES!_

A last bowman talking to someone still out of sight.

_That's the guy who took that parting shot at us on the highway. Doesn't seem to be all that excited about coming along on this little jaunt._

Indeed, the henchman seeming almost pleading with the soon to be seen.

Horse and rider coming into view, the mounted one cut an impressive sight astride that large black on black animal. While his ensemble not gaudy or loud, it was still plain his attire was several notches above that of the utilitarian garb of those under him.

Hooded cloak of medium blue and matching blouse with pantaloons. Heavy brown thigh high riding boots, matching gauntlets and swordbelt. Only the jewel atop the pommel of the curved blade he wore bespoke of any extravagance.

_Gotta' be the boss man ... sight on him an-_

_Krap!_

With a call from the head of the procession, the rider goaded his horse into a fast trot to the fore.

_Never was all that good at skeet ... get him when he stops to-_

_What th-!_

In quick graceful dismount the rider was off the horse before Steve could fire.

_Behind the horse ... Hell!_

_Could get a real clean shot at the horse if the dog handler wasn't in the way._

An animated conversation carried on between the now concealed caballero, dog handler and tracker.

Tracker now upon the very rock the cat girl had occupied a short time before and eagerly, droolingly sniffing the boulders' very surface.

_Bastard! ... This truffle is MINE!_

With a shout and rearing up on all fours, the wide eyed porcine scout squealing and pointing up the slope to the very rocks the pair were in hide. The two huge dogs checked in lunge up, handler all he could do to hold them back on creaking chains.

_How'd he-?_

Feeling the breeze over his back, Steve quickly deduced.

_Damn wind's shifted ... picked up the scent!_

_Okay Porky ... This is it._

_HAMMER TIME!_

Report of the 5.56 in echo, in agonized squeal the tracker spun off the rock, left hand in clutch of its now crimson right arm. Creature colliding with horse, the beast in turn rearing up and in gallop down the road to plateaus' interior.

_Pulled the shot ... DAMN!_

Staggering up, the now not so keen tracker scampered in voluminous squeal back the way the slave hunting party came, quickly in disappear about the rocks from which the road emerged.

Before Steve could draw a bead on the former rider, the now horseless horseman dove behind the former trackers' perching rock.

_Dang! ... This guy's really quick!_

A shouted command from behind the mass, dog handler let go the chains restraining his animals.

No prompt needed, the colossal canines bounded up the hill toward the pairs' emplacement.

_Cry havoc, let slip- ... Shoot! They're almost halfway up already!_

_Get the one coming straight at me._

Second report in echo, the huge animal paused in momentary paw of its chest and continued on slightly slower. Next shot sending it to ground.

Staggering up, the creature kept on albeit much more slowly.

_The other one! ... Where ... ?_

Twin snaps of bow string in quick succession hit Steves' left ear. Getting up, he saw the woman letting off a third.

_Kid's fast!_

Dropping bow her left hand crossed over right shoulder in draw of blade, the monstrous dog almost upon her.

_Oh God! ... Syd!_

_Can't shoot ... might hit her!_

No time for grabbing pocketed handgun or sword in pack and letting go the rifle, Steve launched himself at the animal catching it in a flying tackle.

Simultaneously, a curved blade missed the mans' head by inches, biting into the dogs' left eye socket and slicing orb and face.

Force and momentum of man and blades' impact deflected the huge canines' trajectory enough for only a glancing impact, sending the cat girl spinning off into the grass.

Both man and beast in double roll, Steve shoved away avoiding bite and paw clawing.

Roll to feet, the man drew the revolver from pocket, dual pull of trigger sending two hot slugs of 158 grain round nose lead into the animals' chest.

Half its face in gore obliteration and vomiting blood, the animal staggered up in prep for leap at the man, fight not quite taken out of it.

_Bastard won't stay down!_

Steve about to let off a third round when-

"Reaaoowww! Hiisss!"

A now familiar curved haft of steel with accompanying growl arced down in bite on the back of the hounds' neck severing spine. Animal in collapse of heap.

_The other one!_

First dog, still in then very slow movement, finally fell but fifty feet away.

_Those two tumblers must've bled it out quick internally._

_Lucky._

Another hiss got Steve looking at Syd now looking down the slope and going for her bow.

In turn the man leaped to rifle.

Catching up the weapon he aimed down at the line of six not halfway there running up.

"Alto!"

The six slowing but still in advance.

"Di- ... -je ALTO! ... Damnit!"

(I- ... -said STOP! ... Damnit!)

"No avanti!" Sydney in draw of bow on the line.

Group in slow even more.

Looking past them down the slope ...

_Hope this guy understands me half as good as Syd. _(1)

_"You! ... Behind the rock!"_

The man starting doubt when-

_"I hear you ... outlander!"_

"_Call them off or they die ... then I finish with you._

"_I can do it too ... You've already lost enough today ... Think about it."_

A command from the concealed one, the six now reluctant began a more enthused descent.

_So what's next?_

The group of six in slow walk to the boulder and the odd bowman talking to their still stone concealed "leader".

_No soldiers ... of any kind? ... This jerk thought he could take us with just these guys? I'm willing to bet he wasn't in Tokyo the other day._

_C'mon buddy, _the man in watch of the bowman who held back, _you know what the score is ... talk some sense into your boss._

Steve seeing a few more words of duo agitated parley exchanged between man and rock ...

"_Outlander-"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wish to bargain with you."_

Ya' wanna' deal eh?

"_What's the deal?_

"_You can keep the woman. Just leave the money."_

_"F_ _k tu!" _In answer from a piqued Sydney.

Steve unsuccessfully stifling a snicker.

_Could it be "Anglo Saxon's" the universal language?_

The man adding in clarify ...

_"The woman doesn't belong to me-"_

_"Che'?" _Syd looking at Steve in concern."

"-_She's with me of her own free will."_

_"Errrrn?"_ Syd puzzled.

"_Oh you BELONG to me bebe," _head turned, intoning low to her. "_But I don't OWN you."_

Not quite sure of his meaning, the girl turned back to watching the still slowly retreating line and slave traders' protection of boulder.

Duffy turned his attention back to the hills' base.

_"She can come and go as she pleases."_

_"And as for the money, her answer's the same as mine."_

_"THIEF!"_

_"That's pretty funny considering what YOU do for a living." _Grinning.

_"Mine is a legitimate and time honored profession-"_

Not so short pause.

_"-whereas you are both merely thieves."_

_"That may be, the reality being is we got the money and you don't ... Just consider it as an expense in doing business."_

On seeing the six men in gather about their employers' stone, Steve grinned wider as a counter offer came to mind.

_"Got a better deal for ya' though."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"Walk away and you get to live."_

A new short heated conversation between the bow armed flunky and the hidden flesh peddler commenced.

_Yeah ... Keep talking to him, _outlander silently urging.

In answer ...

_"How do I know you would not strike me down with your fire staff?"_

_Uh oh._

_"I could already have done so but didn't ..."_

Hesitation_, think fast!_

_"Magic sacred." _The cat girl whispering close.

Her statement inspiring him, the man continued.

_"Uh ... Magic is sacred ... I've better things to use it for than on the likes of you. The gods do not smile upon me as much when I do._

_"BUT I WILL IF FORCED." _He lifting up rifle high in straight arm hold.

A hasty command given, the men formed up at the rocks' front.

_Smart boy, _thought Steve. _These guys are either quite dumb or really scared what might happen if he don't get out of this alive._

Duffy whispered a _thank you _to his companion as the cluster of fighters, grieving dog handler and flunky "shield marched" their boss to escarpment and safety.

_"Kill them! ... Kill them!" _She to his left in whisper and bow arm in gesture.

_"Only so many ... 'arrows'," _whispering back with shaking clutch on vests' mag pouches, _"to go around. Might need them later. Can't use them again like yours."_

Nodding in response, Syd turned to her rucksack, pulling out the money bag.

Fully expecting and prepared, the panther scream from the girl right next had him only flinching slightly.

"HHUUAA-HHUUOOOOUUUWGH!"

The human shields and target picking up speed.

Bow now in left, bag in right. She jumping in laughter and dance

_"Idioto! ... Bastardo!" _In obvious address of the slave trader.

_"When will fools like you learn!"_

Dropping the bag she grabbed Steves' shoulder in her yelling at the retreat of defeated_. _He in feel of hint of claw.

_"K'Tarl are ALWAYS free!"_

_She including me in the tribe?_

He later to find it was exactly that.

_"When we die we go to Emloy!"_

_"Emloy is great!"_

_"GREAT!_

_"You hear me!?_

_"Emloy All Father ees ..._

_"GREAT!"_

_This some kinda' "Allah Akbar" thing with her? _Steve in slight amuse/bemuse.

The band of manstealers quickly disappearing behind the roads' escarpment, the two set about gearing up. Duffy keeping the rifle trained on where the road appeared as Syd started prying arrows out of the dead canine.

_"Outlander!"_

Both stiffening at the sound of the slavers' voice from below and behind the cyclopean rubble.

_"You hear me?"_

_"Yeah ... I hear you."_

_"A word of advice, Mage."_

_"So what is it?"_

_"You will find things here different than what they are from beyond the Gate where you're from.-"_

_Ya' got that right!_

_"Che'?" _The cat girl looked at Steve with more a look of confirm than realization.

_"-There are many ways to die here, most not pleasant.-"_

_So tell me what I don't know, _in frown.

_"-And honor and fairness being something only the nobility and very rich can afford."_

Though alert for tricks the two knew inside this was nothing more than face saving tough talk.

_"I think we may meet again, outlander ..."_

_I won't make the same mistake when we do, scumbag._

_"And as for you chiquita' ...," _manstealer in obvious address of Steves' companion.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr." _She obvious in not like.

_"I look forward to our meeting again ... Bella'. "_

"HHHHiiiiiissssss!"

_"Yeah ... Arrivaderci ... ," _Steve responding for her, _"ASSHOLE!"_

Putting the third bloody arrow back in quiver, Sydney turned to Steve.

_"He said you were from beyond the gate."_

_"Gate ... as in-"_

_"The Holy HIll of Alnesso!"_

_Hill ... hmm ..._

_"A temple ... on a hill ... in the middle of a huge clearing in a forest?" _He pointing southwest.

_"The Coan Forest of Origin, SI!"_

_"Yes ... I came from there ... What exactly-"_

_"I was taken by the slavers over three days ago. While held by them, I would overhear soldiers and the bastardos' overseers talk about the Empire being driven back through the Gate with many dead and of a band of mages in pursuit. It was said they rode in iron chariots bringing even more death with them."_

_"I was with them and-"_

_"It was also said an enemy mage fled past them in a screaming horseless chariot, and disappearing into the forest."_

_"I guess ... that would be me." _Steve getting a word in. _"As for that 'chariot' ... well ... Its magic has since been ... spent."_

_If anything, by now that Toyota's probably been burned and pounded to scrap by those jackasses._

_"I thought you might ... Your magic ... your clothes ... That strange lingua you sometimes speak._

_"And the way you speak that one common tongue ... You sound something like a Mexus." _Smiling.

_"I have so many questions-"_

_"As do I-_

_"But we've no time!"_ She in gather and gear-up. _"They are looking for you. I heard them say a close watch is out for you ... and questions-_

_"Yes?" _Folding bi-pod to barrel and strapping pack on._ "I've a lot of 'em."_

Adjusting strapthongs on rucksack, she looking him in the eye.

_"No time for questions even as we journey."_

_"Eh-"_

_"More questions and answers than you or I imagine can be had where we're going."_

_"And that would be-"_

_"Italica," _she pointing northwest. _"All answers in Italica."_

_Italica ... Where all the little italics live?_

_"This ... Italica. Es un ciudad? ... City?_

_"Si ... citta."_

_"Just what IS in Italica and why should we go there?"_

_"Amici."_

_"Amigos ... friends?"_

_"Si ... Friends in Italica."_

_"Who might they be?"_

_"Casi Formal."_

Steve strapped on the packframe and food bags.

_House Formal? Hmmm ... Sounds like nobility. Considering what the nobility of this land may be like, slave trade society 'n all, I've little to trust in it ..._

_Definitely gonna' hafta' play this by ear._

_At least this Italica's in the same general roundabout direction I wanna' go._

_"Why this House Formal? _The man questioning as he checked straps. _"You say they're friends but is there any real help they can give us?"_

_"When I was searching for you it was," _she looking down in pause, _"It was ... for me."_

Then looking back up.

_"But with the Gate now open,"_ in continue, _"and you coming from there ... I feel it may not only be about you and I. Something the Gods may have a hand in and thus more to be revealed._

_"And the ones in Italica I'm sure will have answers for."_

_"I do have a couple I need answered right now." _He giving a calm down gesture at her impatience.

_"Si?"_

_"This Gate ."_

_"Errrrrrn?"_

_"Just what is it?" _He already having it settled in his mind it being an inter-dimensional portal, wormhole something or other. _"And what is it for?"_

_"Ah ... si!" _She in start of walk toward the interior.

A few steps with him in follow.

_"All the different peoples of the world come from the Gate. Mine ... other gente' animales ... elves ..._

_"los Saderanos,"_ with a growl.

_"And soon, yours!"_

_Not exactly mine, hon,_ he thinking. _They'll be coming though ... And if they're anything like they were almost a century ago ... And after what I saw in Tokyo the other day ... well ..._

_I just might give them a pass if they pull a "Nanking" or two this time around._

_"So how far is Italica anyway?"_

_"Three ... maybe four days journey."_ She making a curving right to left arc with her bow in indication of a roundabout cross country route.

_We're heading northeast at the moment not northwest. Probably wants to put some distance between us and the road before going north then northwest ... I agree._

_Right ... Get to Italica eventually ... Get info/intel to pass on ... Rest up a bit then head south ... Get to that portal ... this Alnesso ... and-_

Steve did a once over of the shapely form of the "guide" ahead of him.

_Honey, you gonna' git taken home!_

Not realizing at that moment he was the one being taken home.

xxxxx

"Your loss of 'merchandise' and property are no concern of mine."

The slave trader looked incredulously at the officer.

"Had you waited a few minutes longer, I and my men would have been here to help-"

_Maybe ... then again not bloody likely!_

"-Instead you went running off after that escaped slave and mage on your own with no thought as to what would have happened when you caught up to them."

"I must say that-"

"As it is," the officer in wry grin, "they seem to have caught you."

"I protest! As a citizen of the Empire I-"

"In a martial law situation as this, as a citizen of the Empire you are to stay out of the militarys' way and let us handle things."

"As you handled things yesterday?"

"Do not push things manstealer!"

Noting the tone of voice from the officer and the epithet, Judius Iscarius held his tongue for the moment.

"I know your kind ... Last in, first out ... ready to take the leavings left behind in battle. As I understand it you weren't even on the Gates' other side yesterday. Probably why you and your little band jumped in before we arrived-"

_Not that I ... we ... would have. I've seen what those "fire wands" can do!_

"-So content to let others do your work for you as you wait for the uh ... 'goods' to come to you. I lost over half my men yesterday while you stayed safely on this side of the world.

"You hadn't even the faintest idea what it was like to face such power ... now you do. Yet you demand I send more of my men up against such just so you can turn a profit!"

"Don't your orders say to be on watch for this mage and apprehend him?"

"Don't presume to dictate to ME as to what my orders are-"

"But-"

"But NOTHING! Such a general order doesn't supercede my immediate orders which are to secure this section of the Via Appia Minoris from banditry, gather up stragglers and keep it clear for military traffic. As it is, from what you told me, this mage and the runaway slave went in a direction away from my present jurisdiction so it's out of my hands."

_Thank the Gods!_

"Then I must invoke Prince Zorzals' Commission!"

"Zorzals' 'great commission' !? ... HAH!"

Centurion Casca Rufio Cestus looked amusedly at the slave trader. He wondered when this piece of ma-nuga scat would try this ploy.

The princes' commission was something of a joke in the empire. It was well known the goodly son of the emperor would pay handsomely for any "unique" female slave. A K'Tarl wench would certainly be near if not at THE top of that noble(?)mans' want list.

"So now I'm to risk much needed men from my primary mission just because the prince can't keep it in his breeches?

"Surely you jest!"

_What manner of soldier, _thought Iscarius, _is he to flaunt a royal edict so? _

"Such an edict," as if in partial answer to the slavers' thoughts, "also in no way takes precedence over my primary assignment. I have not the time or men to spare and have already lost too many ... both yesterday and three more now today.

The centurion looked over at the two huddled by a slave cart wheel.

"And your superficial attempt to bribe me with a tumble with one or both of these young ladies I find insulting."

_Yes ... Two of the captives from the other side ... Like the rest of that population they look like East-ers ... Intriguing ..._

_But no._

"You must think being a pimp to be a step up ... I don't."

"Now see here centurion! I don't-"

"Don't nothing! I've given you my answer ... Now leave and take your 'goods' with you."

"I am NOT without influence!"

"Unlike those two," re-indicating the female captives, "you are free to do what you like ... NOW GO!"

Iscarius turned to leave. With a wave, two accomplices arm grabbed the two would-be bed warmers and led them away. One of whom was quite relieved.

It was the last in a long time that Moriko Nochizuki would have a reprieve.

"Wait!"

Stopping, Iscarius turned back to the centurion.

"When you lodge your complaint," feral grin on the officer, "tell Zorzal that Casca Rufio Cestus sends his regards."

Red faced, Iscarius loped across the road from the highway recess to confer with his men.

_Has this fool no fear regarding the prince!? He is but a common soldier ... or seems so. Is there more to this miscreant than meets the eye?_

Indeed there was more to the officer contemptuously in observe of the retreating slave trader for "common" soldier he was not.

Casca Rufio Cestus, third son of a noble house thus little in way of inheritance, chose a military career in the way of advancement though in a unique fashion. Enlisting under an assumed name as a common soldier, he went through the more than rigorous training as an infantryman. After a few months a general who was a friend of the family recognized him standing rank in parade and he was soon elevated to the cavalry in a troop composed mainly of noblemen. Not to his liking he eventually wangled his way back to infantry though as an officer this time around.

Though something of a martinet he was still well regarded and liked by those under him. As a youth he excelled in the games and learned the value of teamwork and cooperation. This combined with his past as a "ranker" in infantry thus he was disposed to take in the advice and information of experience of even the lowliest common soldier.

As for any trouble to be caused by the slave trader he was confident little or nothing to come of it. His father and an uncle were senators, members of the war faction thus having the ear of the emperor himself. It also was a help in that they were childhood friends of the monarch.

Just as he was childhood enemies with Prince Zorzal El Ceasar. From early on he knew the prince for the bully, coward, cad and thief that he was and was one of the very few to stand up to him more than once in years past. His exceptional strength and skill in the martial games thus of the few to wrestle the prince to a draw a number of times quite a help.

No love was lost between them in adulthood.

Once he had outbid the prince at the slave market for the possession of a slave who was a skilled artisan just to spite him. Disliking slavery himself and his father not wanting him to bring home "pets", he emancipated the man the next day and helped him set up a business. Any money that was due Casca from yearly proceeds was continually "rolled" back into the craftsmans' firm.

Glancing over to an aide standing by ...

"What does the physician say about that Haryo tracker?"

"The beast will recover."

"How does he account for his optimism."

"He says unlike most of the wounds he tended yesterday and today, the stone cast by this mage passed straight through the arm not striking bone. A clean wound."

A huge number of the wounded who could get away from yesterdays' debacle died soon after. The shock of the stones striking them would cause much injury and body damage plus the "tumbling" about a victims' insides making for horrendous wounds. Blood loss and faint unto death usually the result.

"Yes ... ," Cestus pondered. He had seen the many projectiles the physician had dug out of the wounds of some of his men.

Never before had the Empires' forces come up against such a power as this.

"Is this creature free or bond?"

"He says free."

"As that slave trader is wont to abandon the wretch as it's no immediate use to him, make the creature an offer."

"Sir?"

"Good trackers are hard to find and we could use one," the centurion in explanation. "Ask how much he was being paid. Don't haggle. Offer him half as much. Chances are it's more than what the bastard was actually paying him."

"Yes sir."

"And."

"Sir?"

"Get the scribe over here." Cestus further in instruct. "Dispatches to send. And have three couriers ready within the hour."

"At once sir."

Yes ... Dispatches to send ...

One to the commanding lord or general at Alnus, whoever might have survived up to today, explaining his present situation and of notifying about that mage. Two and three to the Italica garrison and Fort Antony on the Via Appia respectively also about the mage. The last two were to be forwarded from the fort on to his father and uncle in Sadera in case that body monger made good his threat to complain to the prick ... er ... prince. They would entreat with the Emperor thus neutralizing any potential problem about Cascas' future.

_A K'Tarl wench and an enemy mage running about ... together._

Having pondered much about the present otherworldly enemy the past day and a half, he concentrated on the K'Tarl woman.

He was sure at least half the stories about the K'Tarl were just that ... Tales to frighten little children and nothing more.

As for the "other half".

Like the warrior bunnies, a matriarchal society due to low male birthrate thus their having to take up with whatever human or demi males they could capture providing they fought well enough to survive in one piece. The alternate conditions were if the male bested one on one in battle or won them over in some other way. It was obvious this mage did the latter.

Insatiable as any warrior bunny, twice as harsh and unforgiving as any reptilian demi, their cruelty was legendary. Enemies who did not fight well enough were disposed of slowly and painfully. Heads gathered as trophies for display on lodgepoles.

Would be rapists of them were said to have died with smiles on their faces ... The operative word being DIED. The "smiles" denoting an "interesting" and excruciating demise.

Also legendary was their devotion and generosity for and WITH their breeding captives. If another K'Tarl expressed an interest for the purposes of procreation, an arrangement could be made. In the rare instances of the fellow being married to one he even had a say in the matter!

It was the only form of slavery they actually indulged. Otherwise the men could do as they were wont. Even leaving the K'Tarl homeland after a time.

Few, if ever, did.

Officially, the K'Tarl lands were under utter total and complete subjugation and pacification by the Empire. In actuality only a toehold was under occupation. That is if the definition of occupation meant huddling in fort and behind stockade wall while the locals had complete run of the outside.

The terrain of the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow wherein the K'tarl resided made for a completely different situation than that of the flat open, prairie warren lands of the bunnies. Deep forests, mountainous krags, rocky cliffs, peak and precipice were not the domain of conventional forces.

As conventional slaves there was hardly any to have ever been known. If any were it was because there was something felt owed to her master.

It wasn't that they made for poor slaves. In battle they would fight beyond the end even down to only claw and fang. Any that were captured was because they were too incapacitated to fight on whereupon they would just will themselves to death within minutes.

_So why did this one live on after capture? Had to be some reason._

_If it wasn't for the fact that this mage is one of the enemy I could almost pity him._

_The things she's going to put him through ..._

xxxxx

It wasn't vengeance Iscarius was out for, it being a fools' game and didn't put brass in pocket. Though he could easily afford the loss of equipment, dogs, men and tracker it was the loss one third of the remaining purchase money and a runaway that could damage ones' standing and reputation in the slave trade. No, he had to get at least one of them back.

Scroll in hand, he called over the messenger.

"Get a horse. Take this," handing over the parchment, "to my brother Saphirus at our purchasing house in Italica. AT ONCE!"

Messenger departing.

The plan was to notify about keeping a watch for runaway and mage. As she had been captured outside Italica days before, it stood to reason she might be making her way back there. A K'Tarl this far south was an oddity and she had to have been there for a purpose.

Other instructions for his brother Saphirus was to gather a hunting band and meet him and his at the conjunction of that ancient road and the main route of the Via Appia where they had dealings with others from time to time. If they could trap the two between them or waylay them on their way to Italica, get the mage within bow range thus neutralizing the longer range of that staff of his, the money and wench would be theirs.

Cursing himself for not having listened to what he thought to be fantastic rumors and his own overseer and paying for it, he was not going to openly confront them again. The quarrys' covertly observed departure indicated they were going to avoid travel on that ancient road. He and his band were to parallel them on it.

With a flick of hand he summoned the main teamster.

"Proceed on to our pens near Fort Antony. After a days rest wherein my brother Ananius will catch up to you, you and he are to take the caravan on to our auction house in Sadera."

Teamster leaving, he noted the approach of his aforementioned other brother.

"Why am I not to take the caravan to Sadera myself?"

"Special consignment." Smiling.

"Special ... consignment?" Also in grin.

"Yes ... You remember that merchants' cart that passed us several hours ago?"

"The man, the quite comely young 'fox' lady and the little one?"

"Yes ... Who so foolishly turned down our offer for them to travel with us for mutual protection," the elder slaver grinned. _Mutual protection ... Indeed!_

"You never know what you might meet on the road alone," Ananius in return leer. (2)

Always on the lookout for "inventory" and like all good slave traders in the Empire, the brothers Iscarius considered ALL non-citzens and demis as fair game.

"On three turns of the hour glass after the caravan departs you and your men are to follow it. They're sure to have passed that merchant family and you're sure to catch up to them. When the opportunity presents itself ...

"You know what to do."

"But of course. I'll make ready."

As his worthy brother left to make plans and assemble for another addition to "in stock", Judius pondered his calculations for the pricing of it.

_Yes ... The 'fox' wench is quite pretty and should even fetch a goodly price from the prince himself along with the K'Tarl wench._

_The little girl? Hmmm ... Yes ... Some of the Bessara crime lords have rather "eclectic" tastes. The child should bring in a nice sum._

_As for the man ... well ... No great loss if he dies but if not ..._

_Sell him to a mining concern ... That should put him out of the way and for ... Thirty dinari?_

_Yes ... One could get at least thirty dinari for an average laborer._

_Hmmph!_ Smiling. _I might as well "hang it up" if I can't get at least that much for a menial._

_Yes ..._

_THIRTY PIECES OF SILVER ..._

_Always did have a nice ring to it!_

Judius Iscarius went over to the assembled group waiting for him.

It was time to be off.

Imperial Year 687 was not a very good year for the prestigious slave trading firm of the House of Iscarius.

NOT a good year at all.

TO BE CONTINUED

xxxxx

1\. In writing this chapter and seeing how tedious it would be for the reader to read Spanish/Italian then parenthesized "subtitles" I've decided on the following hereon in the story:

If no translator character present (eg. Lele La Lalena), all dialogue between Steve and a Falmart denizen will be in _italisized English_. The reader to assume the dialogue to be either in Steves' slow Spanish or that Hispano-Italian "common toungue" of the Falmart denizen respectively. Some familiar Italian or Spanish words thrown in for "flavor".

Of course any italisized text outside of quote marks (" ") are still to be considered as a characters'_ thoughts_.

2\. The story about "Judius Iscarius" you probably already know about.

As for the one about "Ananius and Saphirus", read Acts, chapter 5, verses 1 to 11.

XXXXX

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	8. Chapter 8

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 8: Gotcha' Me, Gotcha' You

"Nnnnhh ..."

_Okay ..._

_No waking dream ..._

_Guess meeting up with her just mighta' put a stop to it ..._

Coming out of his drowse, Steve reviewed the events of the previous day:

The irate fairy wake up call and escort out.

_Lousy little #%^^*&% s!_

The "valley of the dinosaurs".

_Flintstones ... Meet the Flintstones ..._

The "flying freep".

_I Can see you ... can't see me ..._

First highway check-point.

_Check!_

The weird statue on the road.

_Darn hentai ..._

Second highway check-point and meet up with his now companion.

_Not gonna' fergit that, no sir!_

Ambush of the slavers soon after.

_BushWHACKED 'em! ... Got 'em good!_

The rest of the day spent with them backtracking, traveling over barren spaces so as not to leave tracks, doubling back, wading up and down running streams, anything to shake off possible pursuit.

At one point coming across a herd of wild cattle grazing in open field between forests ...

_"Buffalo?"_ To his new found companion.

_"Ma-nuga!"_ In response.

... and going cautiously around upwind so as not to spook them.

_Nope ... Can't roller skate in a buffalo herd ... 'Specially if it's moving!_

Toward days' end, they sought to try out a cave only to have sounds of growls and stirring from inside when Duffy employed his flashlight. The cat girl showing more reaction of amazement at the lighting effect of the device than from the result of possible danger within.

_"Only warning," _she in assurance.

_"What is it?" _He in their backing out and off.

_"Not want to know."_

_I'll assume she means that for both of us!_

Finally settling for shelter under a boulder piles' rock overhang facing the way they came.

Like last night, no fire. Eating in silence as darkness descended, Syd marveled at his ingenuity on making "sandwiches" from the purloined bread, cheese and jerky along with the condiments from yesterdays' self heating MRE.

As of his night before, he was not going to use the sleeping bag. Not only out of deference to his now companion but also in not wanting to be already conveniently "bagged" for anyone or THING possibly sneaking up.

Volunteering to take first watch, Steve noted his companions' ears in swivel to any sound as she lay curled up in a niche and sleeping.

_I read once where part of a cats' brain is "on" all the time so's they're always listening even when sleeping. Must be the same way with her people I guess._

_Okay ... now I gotta' ... Huh-?  
_

_Fell asleep sitting up ... I ..._

_Don't remember her relieving me ... I-_

_DAMN!_

_Nodded off on guard duty! ... Court martial offense if ever was one and-_

_Rumbling sound ..._

_Inches from my face._

_Oh God! ... If someone snuck up on us-_

_My damn fault._

_Okay ... Can still feel rifle in my lap ... feel Handgun in pocket._

_Alright._

_Open eyes ..._

_And hope it's only a dang fairy and not something bigger._

_Open eyes ... slow ... and ..._

Depthless gold flecked liquid expanse of emerald voltaic in zephyrlike embrace softly, soothingly in enfold of Steves' consciousness. Irresistible hold in euphoric draw taking him in ...

Deeply purring ...

And blinked.

"Gyaahh! "

Scuttling back on hands and posterior, he now seeing the emerald expanse accompanied by pert nose and amusedly crooked fangy leer framed by cat eared mane of brilliant orange.

_"Hhsss-hhsss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss ..."_

Giving out a soft, annoyingly hissing laugh.

_How long has she been hovering over me like that!?_

_Coulda' cut my throat if she wanted and-_

"DON'T ... doooooo that!"

_"Hhsss-hhsss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss ..."_

"Or that either".

Up from all fours, she grinningly casting a knowing superior gaze upon he picking himself up.

"_No worry. I watch for us both!"_

"I'll just BET you did." Still in mildly aggravated English.

He noted she already had her sword, rucksack, quiver and bota belted on with bow in hand.

With jerky sack tied on with his sleeping bag slung under the ruck.

_Looks like she wants to share some o' the load._

_Okay ..._

_Gotcha' me._

In no time, he geared up and on their way, she handing him a couple strips of jerky.

_Breakfast on the run ... okay._

Taking out the compass ...

_And heading due north now._

Looking back to rock pile beyond forest edge.

_Alright ... On to this ..._

_Italica._

xxxxx

While both still cognizant of the possibility of pursuit, emphasis this day was more in covering as much ground as possible instead of evasion.

Being an experienced hiker, it still amazed Steve to no end the difference even only fifty feet of elevation could make. The cat girls' sense of direction and northerly course led the pair through varied terrain. From sparse rocky escarpment, to deep woods, swamp and boulder strewn scape, they plodded on.

While over ninety nine percent of the flora and fauna he could identify, every so often espying something he couldn't. Camera now out, Steve would snap a pic of what he thought different.

On first taking the device out of his pack.

_"Banana-oculous?" _She inquiring, head cocked in curiosity.

_"Not binnoculars," _in stifle of laugh.

_"Eerrrn?" _Questioning purr.

_"Camera ... Takes pictures ... makes 'paintings' of what it sees."_

_"Pinturas? ... Sees?"_

Quick move up of camera in focus on Syd ...

CLICK!

_"Eeeh?_

Flipping open view screen, he moved up to her.

_Hope she doesn't have any superstitions about her soul being stolen._

_"See?"_ Turning the device to her.

_"Es ... MIA?" _In wide eyed wonderment at the small screen.

_"Si, es you."_

Pulling head back then forward, the cat girl in appraisal.

_"Paintings ... SI!"_

They walked on.

Wildlife obviously plentiful.

Squirrel, chipmunk in scurry and underbrush stirrings of various other rodent and critter quite evident.

Being the wont of larger game they remained out of sight, track/spoor much in abundance. Evidence of deer, elk, wild sheep and goat. A tree every so often seen stripped of bark for the tender cambium underneath suggesting bear. A small area "root devastated" by wild hog also noted in passing.

The duo even taking a detour around another herd of ma-nuga cattle this time interspersed with horses.

Predators obvious. Print of wolf, fox, and feline of various size were crossed by the two.

Once coming across a trail of huge prints of-

_Lizard 'a some kind?_ The man in puzzlement and concern while looking about.

_"Basilisco,"_ cat girl whisperingly informed.

_Cockatrice ... great! _He exclaiming inwardly_. Just what we need ... Giant killer chickengators!_

When coming across the tracks of an obvious big cat.

_"Anyone you know?" _He in jest.

_"Io think not," _smilingly answering along with playful claw hinted squeeze to left arm.

In a contrasting reverie of sorts though still aware of the danger of present surroundings, the man speculated favorably on the status of this strange place he put himself into.

_Okay ... While there's a high degree of civilization in place here, about the level of ancient Rome ... That means while the cities themselves may be filthy, the majority of land outside of such will be either agriculture/pastoral or pristine rural where settled ... and a HUGE vast percentage of unspoiled wilderness like this._

_Teeming with wildlife and game. Some either endangered or extinct back home. New species of plant and animal life ... Some the stuff of legend and fairy tales!_

_No doubt rivers, lakes and ocean full of what one would expect of comparatively untouched waters._

_Truly a sportsmans' paradise._

xxxxx

_"What's wrong?" _The man inquiring of his companion on the sight in lay before.

He could see things were not normal. The sparse border of twisted tree and shrub, some sickly specimens of individual flora looking vaguely of tortured humanoid beings.

Obvious to both something not usual.

_As if normal could be applied to anything in this world, _he thought.

Just mere feet beyond bordering, the ground fell sharply into a reeking, stagnant tarn, skeletal remains of desicated forest poking their "bones" up through the semi solid mush of swamp. Beyond further only an unnaturally smooth surface of Stygian dank stretching into the gloom of stenchly vapors in slow swirl just above surface.

Gloom of thick, dark gray "fog" in spite of the blighted lakes' exposure to open sky of a now weak sun. As if the heavy mists' mantle of murk was an intentional smog of sorts produced by elements of the very wastewater itself.

No sign of life, insect, mammal or ... other ... to be seen or heard.

A moment before coming upon the sight, a heavy presence of oppressive non-presence could be felt yet not felt by both. Their course taking them over a small rise in the forest path when-

_"Something ... evil?" _He questioning again.

_"Not ... evil ... ," _she trying to skry the feeling the scene giving her. _"Just not ... right ... Just ... Just ... NOT ... at all."_

_"Just not ... exactly ... ," _the outlander himself not able to put a finger on it.

_"Not felt something like this before ... never... ," _in uncertain pause.

_You and me both kid!_

In quick unspoken mutual decision, both cautiously took the path to their left in hope of getting around the fetid stretch of oppressive muck. Slow going as the way kept close to the rim of the foul area. A turn to the right in their desired direction north lifted their spirits somewhat in spite of the routes' proximity to the much undesired.

A quarter mile along, Steve spotted something through a break in the tarns' noxious fume.

_"Wait!" _In quick stop, bringing up the camera.

_"No!" _Anxious whisper in return, _"We-"_

Click of the camera capturing a mist vagued shot of the remains of several stone structures in the center of the body of water jutting above the slick.

_"Nnnnngh ... gasp!" _Both clutching gut in aug and grunt on impact of the oppressive 'feel' twist of imploding emptiness. Taking from within yet both knowing the emanations' epicenter coming from cameras' subject.

Heavy folds of bog mist closing over the fogs' break in conceal.

_Not gonna' wait for another shot! _He now in agreement.

_"You're right hon. Let's go!"_

xxxxx

Mid day found them in rest and eat at the edge of a small forest backed by sheer cliff looking out on a grassy, hillock studded plain. After the bog, getting there uneventful but for more furtive glimpses of wildlife from afar or evidence near. Distant sightings of more wild cattle, deer and at one point a mid-horizon distant pack of wolves, appearance not unlike that of the slavers dogs. Once a wyvern in swoop on prey was espied.

Syd made it clear these "draghi volanti" were to be avoided. Riders or not, the things were predatory and would dive for a meal seemingly without hesitation.

Finished and rested, they were about continuance of journey-

Cat girl in sudden crouch and freeze at edge of trees. Intense gaze north-east, she slowly backing up gesturing Steve to do the same.

Both down in fern and shrub well back of forest edge, the man followed his companions' watch of direction.

_What th-_

Five distant figures noted, the man raised binoculars in observe.

_Cen-taurs?_

In slow steady trot, the creatures ambled on. "Human" torsos wearing various types of plate armor and mail, carrying bow or spear. Equine backs laden with bundles of possibles and various pointed, edged and blunt objects.

_Must be nice to have your own "pack animal" along so to speak ... convenient._

Though the mismatched physiognomy and limbs of the dual torsos of each seemed normal enough, the heads of the beings stood out as malevolently alarming.

Greasy mops of jet black hair and accompanying orc ears bordering broad faces of wide fanged mouths, flat noses, reptiloid eyes, heavy browed short foreheads and-

_Horns?_

Not at all fitting the descriptions of what the man had read or seen in classical paintings or Fantasia.

In quick exchange of binocs to camera, flash and "shutter" sound in suppress, he lifted the lens zooming in on the figures passing within a hundred yards of the pairs' hide.

_Let whoevers' intel boys get this make of 'em what they want._

_Wind's with us so they're not catching our scent ... Heading south-west ... 'Less they make one huge heck of a left U-turn, they ain't gonna' cut across our trail._

_Must've heard about the dust up at this Alnesso ... Prolly thought they could "cash in" on it somehow._

With the potential menace eventually out of sight, it was still a good half hour after before Syd felt it safe to push on in journey.

xxxxx

The "sun" still fairly above horizon after several hours further hike and the hillocks petering out into a broad, flat grassy plain it was decided to camp for the evening. Cliff krags and escarpment distant made it obvious a likely place wouldn't be found 'til well after dark.

They decided on one of the last of the hillock/heights. A sizable rock strewn one overlooking a shallow U shaped pond over a hundred yards distant.

On reaching hills' top, she made it plain she was to bathe (And by implication, so should he!) before setting up camp. On inquire if that was a good idea as animals might be using the pond as a watering hole, she told him it was too early for any creature to use as such and there wasn't anything dangerous about as far as her senses could tell. He decided to trust her instincts on this one but resolved to be ready just in case.

As a precaution they decided on reconnoiter from their vantage point before heading to the pond.

On large boulder and relieving herself of bow and rucksack/bag on same, she took up that same provocative "squat sit" from when they scoped out their ambush hide the previous day.

Eyes intent, head turning about and ears in swivel, she scanned the scape in concentration.

For his part, with binoculars, Steve used his companion as a starting point in a 360 degree, right to left, up and down sweep of the terrain about the hill. Taking almost ninety seconds to get to his felinid starting point, he reversed left to right. Another ninety found him in completion of arc back to her.

Lowering the lenses, he decided on observation of something MUCH closer.

_Ye-es ..._

_Closer._

The accoutrements of swordbelt et al taking nothing away from the view.

Slow, easy side to side wave of orange striped tail over loincloth accenting perfect split teardrop shape in fine firm of posterior.

Eyes traveling up spinal range in fine divide of dorsal mass.

Onward, gold orange tress waves a'sweep oer twin plateau of finely chisled shoulder blades.

Sleek neck in lead to ...

Face in knowing smile and raised right eyebrow.

_"Eeeh?" _She.

_"Uuuh! _He.

_Busted!_

_"So what tu looking at? _Fangy smile now even wider.

_"Nmm- ... ," _in quick turn away_. "Nothing! ... Uh ... Nada!"_

_"Hhsss-hhsss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss ..."_

_Dang! _Cursing himself.

_Well ... It's official ..._

_She's got me pegged for a butt man._

_And she's exactly right!_

_The rest of her's definitely top choice as well!_

With sigh of embarrassment, he chanced to look down.

Hanging at his chest ...

_Hmmm ..._

_Camera._

Out of eyes' corner, he saw Syds' head turned away having resumed recon of area.

Slow turn back and lifting camera to eye.

_Now ... Center subject._

That wonderful gluteus maximus in frame.

_The WHOLE subject, dummy!_

A couple steps back and move of lens up taking in the whole figure of his object of affection.

Click!

_"Che?!" _In quick turn of head back to him.

Click!

Both head turn and his reaction second click so quick as to result in a perfect before and after dual shot.

Lowering of device revealed his turn of knowing grin as opposed to her now one of surprise.

_Gotcha' me, gotcha' you!_

Look of surprise quickly changing to calculating smirk, the cat girl swung legs high and wide in spin about and sit on rock. Duffy getting furtive confirmation of loincloth being underslung thus only a quick "panty peek" to his voyeuristic benefit.

Slowly slinking off rock ...

In two hand back lean on rock, shapely legs crossed at ankles, she scrutinized the camera.

"Makes ... 'paintings' ... what it sees, si?"

_"Mmmnn, yeah si." _He in wonder of that question.

_"Hhhrrrrnnnnn?" _Eyes in mischievous stare then ...

Standing up.

_What's she-?_

Body, limbs starting in slow, gentle side to side flowing sway ...

And removing ...

_Huh? ... Say wut-?_

Bow and ruck/bag on rock quickly accompanied by bota, quiver, swordbelt ...

Right hand hiking up top.

_Wait a sec-_

Left on loincloth strap in pushing down.

_Ho-lee!_

Hands halting then withdrawing leaving garments in place.

Smile wider on seeing the mans' wide eyed reaction in confirm of his being trolled.

Right hand behind head, elbow up, left pointing at camera then joining other ...

Weave and sway more pronounced, body twisting, going into step and move.

With mixed sigh of disappointment and relief, Duffy raised camera to ready.

_Looks like we got us an impromptu photo shoot going on.  
_

_Got plenty memory cards, solar charger ... can always erase any later if I have to.  
_

_Okay ..._

_Work it girl!_

Steve was sure the ensuing slow, high stepping combo of pirouette, gyration, twist and move would be a lot faster for whatever ritual originally intended.

After about a minute of models' steps and his shots the man waved for stop, a look of spoiled child on her countenance in result. A few steps up and guiding her to a roughly rectangular slab ...

Using what he knew of the boudior poses he was familiar of in magazines and the net (!), he guiding and mimicing to her from another rock for what he wanted. More often than not eliciting laughter at what Syd originally thought as comical. The combo of her companions' hopping on and off his perch between clumsy demonstrations of pose, gesticulation and shooting pics making for much mirth and hilarity to her.

_Oh c'mon kid! ..._

Smiling, he weaving about for shots and only half serious.

_This ..._

_Is ART!_

She having gotten the gist of it in enthused comply.

About ten poses of lay, sit and recline, he trying to keep it tasteful while bringing out that wonderful combination of contour, shape and curve making up the more than ideal combination of the young ladys' physiognomy.

Her "elastic" motion from one position to another in unintentional (?) entice not helping Duffys' concentration.

_Yeah ... Keep it "clean" Stevo' ..._

_Porn for later.  
_

_Maybe ..._

_A-HEM!_

_Mind outta' the gutter ... Jerk!_

The red loinclout and top doing their function all too well NOT in the back of the mans' mind or to his lecherous liking.

The last photo was an eye level, hands down, lean back, face-on lotus position topped with a "come hither" face of seductively fang hinted smile and half lidded eyes.

_I think I'll call this one my "Demented Kat Bhudda" and-_

_Wait a sec._

Flipping open the viewer ...

Walking over to his subject.

_Now why didn't I think of this before?_

_"Me see! Me see!"_

And dampening his companions' enthusiasm by scrolling past her shots, those of the centaurs, "house of Usher" non-swamp, flora/fauna, finally to-

_"Que ... What ... who ..._

_"Is this?"_

On slow back and forth flip through of the three pictures of that strange highway bass relief from a couple days before ...

Sharp intake of breath preceding.

_"La dea!" _Hush of exhale.

_"La what?"_

_"La dea ... ," _still subdued voice, "la dea... Rory Mercury."

_La ... dea? ... , _he in puzzlement. _Dea? ... Deo? ... As in 'en exelcis deo'? _

_"A goddess of some kind?"_

_"Si!"_ Syd affirming. _"She is apostle to Emloy All Father. Bringer of righteous judgement and swift punishment."_

_"Emloy? ... ," _he in recollect. "_Yeah ... That victory cry of yours."_

_"Victory or defeat," _she declaring, _"we give thanks to All Father for having lived and lived rightly."_

_"Oh yes ... Your ... 'When we die we go to Emloy' thing, is that it?"_ The man in recollect.

_"No one REALLY dies."_ She stating. _"Morte' es only a meaning."_

_"Que ... What?"_

_"One merely goes from one place to another."_ Cat girl in all solemnity.

_"Like ... 'death is a door' kind of thing, right?"_

_"Si."_

_"Why do you call him 'all father'?"_

_"He is maker of all that was, is and to come." _In explain. _"All other gods are His children and subject to Him ... Including the rebellious Hardy."_

_"Hardy ... I remember you mentioning that one too."_

_"She es ruler of the underworld."_

_Hmm ... An almighty maker of the universe ... 'fallen angel' in rebellion and ruler of-_

_Yeah ... Sounds familiar._ (1)

_"She," _pointing at screen, _"wanders the world in Emloys' name in find of evil and deal of punishment. Reminding one and all in proclaiming Him the one true God ."_

_"Have you ever seen this ... Rory Mercury?" _Smiling and thinking to have a little fun with Sydney in her seriousness.

_"Only- ... ,"_ she noting the not so subtle look of mirth in unbelief on the mans' face, _"... once."_

_That statue's really old. Unless Syd's a LOT older than she lets on ... Heh ... by centuries ... Doubt it._

She continuing.

_"She came through my village at harvest and stayed a fortnight when I was little."_

_Probably some kid made up for festivities ... No way she coulda' been the genuine article._

Sydney could only shake her head at her companions' air of disbelief.

xxxxx

_She has her end of the pond ..._

_I have mine._

He in lascivious grin.

_Suuuuure we do._

As prearranged by both before camp set-up the two would bathe taking all their gear with them so as to avoid loss to unforseen random "elements". She repairing to the far left end of the U shaped pond, he to the right.

As prearranged by and for him to HIMSELF, Steve did only a quick scrub down. Quick so as to "comply" with the letter of their plans and to accommodate ones of his own.

Plans being ...

_Not quite satisfied with our little photo-shoot ... And ... , _still grinning, _I am a guy after all, _

_Oh yeah!_

Final check of everything and going down his mental checklist ...

_Okay ... Binocs and camera stowed ... Pack's on tight, nothing to cause squeak or rustle, _his hands giving twists and feels to the various "buckles 'n buttons" of his web gear and pack. _Rifle sling taut ... no chance of noise and-_

Holding up the cell phone making sure of suppress of flash_, should be more than enough light at the moment,_ and shutter click sound.

_Spare camera, oh yeah,_ he in self congrats_. _

_Knew I'd need it for back-up though ... heh ... Just not in this way ... All the same ... If things go right ... These fotos 're gonna' be juuust for me ..._

_Not gonna' share 'em with anybody!_

As ponds go, it wasn't much. Nothing more than a low spot in the plain and only seasonally wet and weed choked, being but a mossy patch the rest of the year. Their pre-bath slow circling of the only foot deep non-expanse assured nothing large lurking in or about.

In set out of stealth, Duffy was quite pleased with the ease of plan working out. Rocks closely spaced in the mud along the ponds' line of brush, cattail and reed concealment making for perfect stepping stones as he crept toward accomplishment of objective.

_Nice and quiet ... no tracks ..._

_Perrrfect!_

That objective quickly coming up beyond a screen of pond fauna of mixed cattail, reed and vine.

Phone at ready and oh-so-slow, VERY narrow parting of that verdant curtain ...

_Oh ..._

_My ..._

_GODDESS!_

Across the water under a low hanging branch a'hung with rucksack/bag, jerky sack, bota, quiver, bow, swordbelt ...

Scarlet top ... AND ... loincloth.

Standing on a large rock ... bent over ... scrubbing hair ...

Facing DIRECTLY away.

Brilliant orange tail in gentle wave and ... UP ... in total reveal of-

_Steady Steve ... Steeeeady, _silent exhortation in control of shaking hand on framing vision of "heavens' gate" in phones' viewscreen. _Got it!_

_Now if she'd just stand up ..._

_Be a perfect full length back from behind body shot and-_

_NO!_

_This's' too good to be true!_

Slow graceful arise from her stoop. Hair of sunlit bronze still in vigorous scrub, elbows up and out. Water from orange tress in running shine of rivulet down already wet gleam spotted aero-DYNAMIC form.

_Alright ... Take it easy and ... Yes!_

_Be nice to get the "full monty", yeah that-_

With a shrug and slow twist Duffys' new found diety in turn right.

_Nice side shot! ..._

Phone taking in the full body profile to memory.

_And if she'd go on and-_

_Unbelievable!_

As if in perfect accord to the mans' wishes, his object of worship continued turn to full frontal.

_Oh man! ... Steady ... and ... Perfect!_

_Wotta' shot!_

Continuing her full turn Duffy was able to snap a perfect left facing profile shot.

_Bookends ... yes!_

The young woman completing her circuit, again bending down for rinse.

_Okay Steve_, slipping phone to pocket, _no sense pushing your luck._

_Time t' git!_

Reeds quietly back in place, he set out back the way he came.

_Yep! Same rocks. Go back to where I dunked then head back to the hill. No tell tale new trail in the grass for her to notice._

_Duffy ole' boy, you are one clever dude!_

_Too bad I couldn't really take time to admire ... If these shots are any good then I'll have plenty of time for that._

_Mansion accomplished!_

xxxxx

Not in any hurry, he being sure his companions' ablutions to be much longer, Steve wended his way back to the hill.

Arriving at top and relieving himself of pack burden, he drew out the binoculars, proceeding a repeat of his earlier right/left/right, up/down scan of surrounding scape starting with Sydneys' end of the pond. Ending double circuit up at his starting point he noted her in emerge from the reeds and waved.

On her return of gesture, the man hunkered in sit, back against a rock and pulling out the phone.

_Got more'n enough time for a quick look here_, scrolling to photos.

Expanding the first one.

He let out a heartfelt breezy sigh. Not only had the posterior shot been in perfect resolution and pose ...

_Dang! ... Absolutely NOTHING here left to the imagination ... But then ... I can still imagine a lot!_

The next full body from behind ...

_Is this what you had in mind when you designed the Coca-Cola bottle, Mr. Lowey? _(2)

_I'll just bet you did!_

On moving to the first full side foto ...

_Yes ... Low speed, high drag but still very aero-dynamic looking ... Just the way I like 'em!_

Another sigh on zooming/expanding the shot of full breast right to left.

_Didn't think I had an armpit fetish 'til now._

Coming to full frontal, he expanded foto, quickly scrolling to bottom in order to slowly savor on working way up.

Perfect feet upon rock ...

_Or a foot fetish either._

Scaling up fine sinewy sculpt of calf and thigh ...

_Fur fuzz on these gams certainly adds something!_

Fur-ther to wonderfully rounded hips ...

And the lay between.

_Yes .. I can certainly imagine a LOT!_

Up the more than nicely firm midriff ...

_'Course saw she was an "insey" right from the start ... A nice gem of glowing green there matching her eyes 'd be perfect!_

Further upward scroll to ...

Tresses auric orange a'swirl of twin lofty semi-hemisphere peaks of generous between C and D. 'Points' perfectly a'center in exquisite accentuate.

_Hhhheeeehh! ... Nothing ... NOTHING ... like an excellent set of secondary female characteristics! ... And this 'un is-_

Checking himself, Steve continued his graphic ascent.

Slow climb up over finely fashioned collarbone and comely form of throat and neck to the feline lobed, flame pumpkin maned mint face of ...

Knowing fang accented cat grin ...

_Huh? ... Say wut!?_

Pert nose ...

Half lidded "come hither" look in contrast to upraised right eyebrow ...

_That look ... she-_

Eyes themselves in direct traject ...

_NO!_

Straight at the "lens" and seemingly through the phone ...

... to and right AT him.

The man softly rapped the back of his head to the rock he sat against ...

Once ... twice ...

Three times.

_Of course ... She's a "kat" ... right?_

_She had to have heard me coming a mile away._

Looking at face in photo.

_Am I in trouble?_

_Hmmm ... A smile like that could mean a kind of trouble I could certainly cope with ... get to like and-_

Steve, gazing at the sky.

_Shoulda' known better than to try a sneak on her._

_Duffy ..._

_You're an idiot!_

xxxxx

Topping the rise, she found him in busy prep of the evening meal, bread and cheese lying on a small folded tarp from his pack. Handing him the jerky sack from out of her ruck, she then set bota and ruck down.

Perching herself, back to him, in that same provacative "squat sit" upon her previous "posing rock" in survey of the land surrounding.

She could feel the mans' eyes upon her, no doubt speculation running wild in his head. She was sure he was able to scry her knowing of his little spy venture from that other "talisman" he had along.

_Another "kam'ra"? _She thought.

A careful survey of the land about, she turned her attention on her observer.

He looking straight at her in the expected concentration.

Putting on her best "Mona Lisa" cat smile:

_"So ... ," _in direct address, _"you like what you saw?"_

_"Yes." _Without hesitation and accompanying 'ownership' smirk of his own. _"VERY ... much so."_

_"So ... Did I."_

His reaction of upraised right eyebrow and smirk reduced to half, she turning back to scan of surrounding scape.

_"Hhsss-hhsss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss-hhss ..."_

_Hhhnnngh!_

_Got a gander on me, eh?_

_Didn't see her come OR go down there._

_Okay ..._

_Gotcha' you ... gotcha' me._

_Again!_

In the years ahead. No matter how well taught by the warriors and tribal elders in the ways of stealth. And by their own admission, he was the best at it they had ever seen ... for a human ...

He was never able to successfully sneak up on any K'Tarl.

Including his wife ...

AND children.

xxxxx

_Alright ... _

_Morning ... can feel the sun on me ..._

_That waking dream ... still gone. Guess it's official ... No need for dreams when the real thing's here._

_Speaking of which ..._

_Yes ... That purring sound just inches and a little above._

_I'm laying on my right side ... yeah ... Remember her relieving me a few hours ago ... didn't fall asleep on my watch this time._

_She doing the the same ... left side ... Has to be resting her head on fist and elbow ... Looking down at me._

_Prob'ly thinks she can mess with me like yesterday morning._

_Okay ..._

_Open eyes._

_One ..._

_Two ..._

_Three._

_Aaannd._

In look slightly up ...

Galaxy of gold fleck a'swirl in depthless jade void immediately in seize of psyche, futility of resistance not even moot, his very soul inexorably drawn in bewitchment of her mental gravity well.

_I could totally get lost in those eyes._

In mirror mimic his raised head now resting on fist and elbow, hazel in face off to viridescence effecting the softening of her grinning visage to that of slight puzzlement.

_"Brrrrn?"_

Mans' reach of left hand ...

_"Eeeh! ... Che' siamo-?"_

Quick intake of breath, she stiffening at touch of masculine back fingered caress upon cheek to neck ...

The hands' index and middle lightly a'creep up smooth nape then tracing delicately along rim of right ear ...

Involuntary feminine emission of purr staccato in accompanying digits' journey down satiny cheek ...

Feelers along jawline ...

Halting for middle digits' tracement about full lips.

_"Sigh-hh-hh-!." _Quick puffings of feline breath in accompany of purr, breezing the mans' hand.

All digits under chin, thumb over ...

Gently pulling her face to his ...

_"M- Mew?_

The mans' lips oh so softly brushed the inside rim of the feline ones' ear in give of tiny birdlike kisses down the lobe. Breath whisping into ear in zephyr gentle breeze causing tremble to her frame ...

_"Hn-nn ... nn-nyah-aah-"_

From ear to forehead in travel down, planting soft, teasing pecks about eyes, nose, cheeks ...

_"Nngeh-hh ..."_

To contrastingly eager yet uncertain facial ingress.

_"Per favore' ... No! ... I ... Io-," _in soft exclamation and anxious plead.

Contradictory fright and willing want in eyes spurring him on.

In pause at opening of soft mouth, tongue then teasingly brushing lips, breaking down resistance for ease of entry. Oral intercourse in the offing.

_"!-!?-?"_

Closering in.

_"Nyaaahh?! ... Rrmmf-!"_

Feeble protest stilled in mouth suppress of his over hers'.

Feline rasp, of its' own volition ... leaping ... meeting in joyous spiral clasp with moist smooth invader gaining sweet entry. Efluvial twine and swirl of both in salivic ballet of waltz from one oral ballroom to another and back again.

A moment of facial separation in oh so brief rest and re-attainment of breath ...

Slow non-tongue oral press ... once ... twice ...

Facial meet again earnestly in join, cheeks of both in enclose of roil of storm within.

Mutual constrictor force of four arm embrace, arcing bodies pressing of swelter between.

Left hand again in move, brushing underarm close to ample breast, heave in his mouth of her lung convulse in response.

Down his partners' dorsal struct to cupping mound of gluteus max in further hard press.

Press now harder in fervent heat-

"Raowrr! Hiiisss!"

Tearing away, the felinid one in heave all strength in escape, the mans' hand quickly in travel back up to shoulder then in brush caress down arm on her push to partial arise. Hand tracing causing much arousal in her feral senses.

_"Hhheeeern!_"

Looking up, Steve marveled at her paradoxically mixed facial contortions of fear, lust, anger and ... eager wanting.

_"Hhhheeeeh!_"

On dive/pounce, the beast roughly grabbing Steves' face, pressing lips ... HARD ... to his in full open mouthed "fury", speech organs of both in quick sweep and explore-

Pulling away, leaving more than hint of bite about mans' lips.

_"Ghrrrrrrrn!"_

Both heaving heavily from that last all too brief oral onslaught, he watching her face phasing from insane contort to anxious to-

Face reddening quite visibly, Syd shakingly arose.

_"N- ... not ... now ..._

_"We ... must be going ..._

_"Sun up ..._

_"Si ... Sun ... up ..._

_"... dia or more ..._

_"... Italica ..._

_"... Maybe-_

_"... Maybe-"_

_Heh, _the man in observe. _Didn't have any of her gear on._

"Chad face" on with sly grin, watching in feigned unconcern rattling his companion further in her haste to prep for journey.

It working.

Cat girl not happy with his seeming lackadaisical manner and frantically gesturing him to get a move on while she stumblingly strapped up.

_Thought you could "get me" like yesterday morning, eh?_

leisurely getting up.

_Yeah ..._

_Gotcha' me ..._

_Gotcha' you._

She about halfway through preparation, he slowly with outward calm in proceed of his own gearing up.

xxxxx

Pack on and shoulder slinging rifle, barrel down, Steve kept on his "ownership face" toward her as he took the proffered jerky.

He chewing slowly, masticating the cured meat through that aggravatingly smug look.

Red faced and impatient, the still a'blush cat girl turned and led on.

_Too bad ... Wouldn't have been a bad way to start the day._

_Time enough for that when we get to this Italica though, I reckon._

_Probably some kind of "form" to be met with her before going any further anyway, considering ..._

_Yeah ... A form 'a some kind._

For a truth, there was a form to be met.

After all ...

Last night was only their SECOND one together.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

xxxxx

1\. Yes, I know the general theology of the special region to be more that of Greco-Roman even Norse mythos but such a diverse population I think would allow for other belief systems.

2\. Raymond Loewy - An industrial designer know as "The Father of Streamlining" and other honorifics. Was well known for his style in design which was applied to appliances, rail road engines, product logos and the re-design of the hour glass shape of the Coca-Cola bottle.

XXXXX

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	9. Chapter 9

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 9: Prelim

Time: "Present day"

Location: "Radio Room" in rear of the vast main lodge of Queen Felicia of Clan Borgia, village of La Montange, the K'Tarl Lands, Mountain Range of Ice and Snow.

"CQ, CQ ... This is W8RKW calling CQ reception check on 20 meters to, JA1ALN. Whisky Eight Romeo Kilo Whiskey to Juliet Alpha One Alpha Lima November at Fort Alnus Hill, come in Alnus." (1)

Steve looked down at the Yaesu FT DX3000 transceiver gracing the rooms' table. Sitting next, the linear amp and the little Sangean ATS 909 portable he toted all over two worlds.

_They went all out in para-dropping me one of the best!_

Within a week, the JSDF delivered the short wave ham transceiver, linear amp, antenna and accoutrements to Duffys' pre-planned drop zone. Within two days the man, with some help from tribal locals, had the radio up and running in the already prepped radio room in the main lodge. The trimmed down tree just outside acting as tower to the multi band Yagi antenna pointing south west over the tribal lands, Saderan Empire, Dumas mountains to the Holy Hill of Alnus. Last half of second day doing reception checks at various frequencies and times of day with the Fort Alnus Hill airfield control tower.

"JA1ALN to W8RKW ... We receive loud and clear on 13.313 meg ... How at your end?"

Picking back up the Astatic "lolipop" mic, the model the man insisted upon.

"Loud and clear as well. I give reception a 55545 SINPO rating from you. Over."

"As we to you. No problem on receive. Over."

"Excellent. Will do another check at top of the hour, same frequency. Over."

"Could say the same however orders are now you will be communicating directly with main admin, same call sign on same pre-set frequencies. Over. "

"Roger that. Any other details before break off? Over."

"Affirm. HQ says meeting as requested by you approved. Details disclosure on your next reception check with admin. Over."

"Got that." Duffy breathing mental sigh of relief. "Will do. Over."

"Acknowledged ... This is JA1ALN, Juliet Alpha One Alpha Lima November, out."

"Thank you Alnus Hill. This is W8RKW, Whiskey Eight Romeo Kilo Whiskey, six two and even, over and out."

Setting the mic down, Duffy glanced over to the tail twitching muscular young man seated in front of the tabled equipment in wondering gaze at the myriad of controls and gauges on the tabled "box".

_"Y this ... rah-deo? ... You just talk to one over many ligas ... Like we're talking now ... I-"_

A hand on the mans' shoulder. _"Tab ... This is nothing compared to what you're gonna' see in the next few days."_

Both looking straight into one anothers' eyes.

_"And the things you'll see in the next few years 'll make this seem like nada."_

The cat mans' eyes widened.

_"I couldn't believe many of the things my sister told me ... I still can't-_

_"I mean ... Wagons moving faster than horses ... Huge metal birds taking many people faster than a wyvern can fly ..._

_"Es so- ... But now with this," _he motioning to the transceiver, generator and solar panels outside and other equipment in the room. _"Until-"_

The seventeen year old knew changes in his life, welcome ones, were due when his sister returned from her quest with his now brother in law.

From birth, he was watched over closely. He being one of the very few "pure" males in not only his clan but of the entire People, kept him out of much of the task and activity of K'Tarl life. His fated reason for being of "begetting princes and kings" while "interesting" also had him feel like a hives' drone at best or livestock at worst.

The fact there was no way to tell apart the "mixed" offspring from the ones with two feline parents made the custom come across as silly at best and rankled.

In yearn of being freed from the holy position of "prince consort" he took his chance. Slipping away with Duffys' raiding party on their first demolition foray. The mission succeeded in isolating a large percentage of Zorzals' forces trapping them between impassable mountain range and the even more impassable wolf tribe of Chief Volcatt.

The tribal councils as well as the three handpicked concubines did not take kindly to such a state of affairs regarding the propagation of lineage and took Duffy to task for it.

_"So what did you want me to do," _the man in his defense, _"spank him?_

_"He caught up to us and wouldn't leave when I told him. If I tried to force him, he'd fight. If he's gonna' fight I'd sooner it was the enemy. We had a job to carry out and he acquitted himself well._

_"He felt his responsibility to get out and fight greater than being a ... ahem ... prize rooster. He made his choice and did it. That's what men do."_

In light of the facts Tab had already fathered a rare son along with a twin daughter by one and another of the concubines with child, both were admonished to remember their places and let off lightly.

Which neither heeded.

Under the guise of "hunting parties" the next two raids, one an opportunistic caravan target and the last in delivering Zorzal invitation to the meeting through Tyuule', Tab was on both.

With events surpassing and dwarfing their internal concerns and prospects of better life and position in coming, Queen Felicia and councils threw up their hands in frustration and went very grudgingly along with Tabs' new found independence.

_"So,"_ Tab in asking. _"I couldn't comprender what was said but is it- ... the meeting you wanted, is it-?"_

Steve straightened up and looked out the window on the sunlit peaks of the range and smiled.

_"Si ... It's on."_

xxxxx

Time: "Present day."

Place: Main dining room of Chateau Formal, seat of government, towne of Italica, Formal County, Saderan Empire/Japan Special Region.

Four figures entering in lead of an entourage, members of the crowd milling about hastened to take their places at the huge table and along the walls.

In stand at his own place, Major Brock Hanson looked about in survey and appraise of those in attendance.

The four now at head of the table:

1\. Ostensible Formal House majordoma/governess to Countess Myui Formal, Mistress Kaine.

2\. Presiding (symbolically), Countess Myui Formal, now thirteen years of age.

3\. Actual presiding, Princess Pina Co Lada.

4\. To remain standing behind, a page bearing an ornate metal staff.

To their left:

1\. Representing Emperor Molto Sol Agustus (Ret.), Count Marcus.

2\. Sir Grey Co Aldo

3\. Marquessa Bozes Co Palesti

4\. Lady/Sir Beefeater E Caty (2)

5\. Baroness/Sir Panache Furi Kalgi

6\. Lady/Page Hamilton Uno Law acting translator as needed. (3)

7\. Japan Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs to the Special Region, Reiko Shirayuri.

8\. Japan Ministry of Foreign Affairs aide, Kōji Sugawara.

9\. Commander JSDF Task Force, Lt. General Kouichirou Hazama.

10\. Aide to the general, Capt. Akira Yanagida.

_Why ... Is it always Itami? _Generals' aide in lament. _Everything ... Everything militarily and diplomatically in the Special Region is, for the most part, being handled efficiently and by the book ... Operations, logistics, public relations, heart and minds-_

_EVERYTHING!_

_Except for him. Anything weird or unorthodox military or diplomacy wise it's always him right in the middle ..._

_As usual, not by choice ... And this time because of a single degree of separation he didn't even know about!_

Looking down to his left past the next two.

_Hmmph! ... And, as usual, he's got his girl parade with him!_

11\. Commander, 4th Combat Unit (Para Assault) JSDF Task Force, Colonel Shunya Kengun.

_Not good_, Kengun in concern for Lady Caty. _She's going to be with the princess among all those wild people while I have to stand by miles away, airbourne and out of sight!_

12\. Commander, 1st Division Recon Battalion, Lt. Colonel Osamu Higaki.

Six members, Ad hoc Special Region Resource Investigation Team 101 just recently arrived from the field three days previous:

1\. Mage/Sage Lelei La Lelena acting as translator as needed.

2\. Commander of team, Capt. Youji Itami.

_No sooner we hit Italica we're messaged to stay put! _Team commander also quietly in lament. _Getting us ready for a mission WAY beyond Sadera and only briefing us about it a few hours yesterday and today ... Having something to do with a crazy American to the north I never even heard of who might be a mutual aquaintance of sorts with Rory!_

Looking to his right and seeing Yanagida looking back.

_You're not enjoying this either, eh?_

_Good!_

3\. Spirit mage Tuka Luna Marceau.

4\. An empty chair reserved for a survey team member not yet arrived on return from a separate mission of her own ("Emloys' business"). How word got to her about this meeting and how it came back confirming attendance not known.

5\. Spirit mage/warrior Yao Ro Dushi.

6\. Mage/Geologist Arpeggio "Alfe" El Lelena.

Select members of the Third Recon Company:

1\. Acting commander, Master Sgt. Soichiru Kuwahara.

2\. Sgt Akira Tomita

_Don't like it, _Akira in fret over Bozes. _We have our soon to be child to think of ... At least I'll be right there with her but-_

3\. Sgt./medic Mari Kurakawa

4\. Sgt. Takeo Kurata

5\. Sgt. Shino Kuribyashi

To presi-dents right:

1\. Assistant U.S. Ambassador to Japan, James Simpson.

2\. Ambassadors' aide, Patricia Martin acting as translator as needed.

Three special guests:

1\. Steven Duffys' father, Roland N. Duffy.

2\. Former Tokyo Metro P.D. now an assistant liason to I.C.P.O (Interpol) for Japan National Federal Police, Sergeant Tomo Takino.

3\. Indigenous Military Policewoman, Mute' Luna Sires.

The following two U.S. military personnel:

1\. Commander U.S. Military Observation Unit, Colonel Herschel Edelman.

2\. Ostensible exec. of said unit (Actually C.I.A.), Major Brock Hanson.

_Hmm ... If I don't bother them,_ the major in speculation of the "hair" of the one seated next, _they won't bother me._

Four select members of Formal household staff:

1\. Maid Aurea

_This man has an interesting and dangerous scent about him,_ the little medusa in speculation back. _Mistress Kaine was right ... He certainly bears watching!_

2\. Maid Mohmu

3\. Maid Mamina

4\. Maid Persia

The following members of the press corps:

1\. Press liason, Noriko Mochizuki acting as translator as needed.

_How this jerk managed to wangle his way into this meeting,_ she not happy with the presence of the one next, _is totally beyond me._

2\. "Independent" journalist/newscaster, Kazunari Komurazaki.

_Don't know how those gaijin at CNN managed to get me this far but they did, _the so-called journalist inwardly grinning. _And I'll return the favor by giving them the story they want. _

_Shouldn't be difficult considering it's the same one I'm going to give!_

3\. TV Tokyo and affiliates newscaster, Nanami Kuribayashi.

_Who got him in on this meeting,_ she also not in like of Komurazakis' proximity, _I've no idea and- _

_Creep! Stop looking at my-!_

4\. NHK newscaster, Jotaro Taniguchi.

5\. Fox News contributor/commentator, Carl Tuckerson.

_Hmm ... Was told to watch out for that Komurazaki guy._

_Jerk's fake news ALL the way!_

6\. U.N. Press Corp. director in the Special Region, Thorvald Henrickson.

7\. Three other U.N. corespondents.

Lining the walls:

1\. Members of the five news crews, at least as many handheld cameras in operation at the moment.

2\. Brock Hansons' three "operatives", a lieutenant and two noncoms. Known on base and in Alnus Towne (Though not to their faces.) as the "Dover Boys".

3\. Two officers and eight enlisted Japanese MP personnel.

4\. Two quadrons (Ten men in all.) of armored Saderan foot.

5\. The remaining members of 3rd Recon Co.

6\. Several other members of the Rose Order.

7\. Various household staff members of Chateau Formal.

_Interesting_, Hanson pondering. _All these "domestics" seated and about._

_Ones at the table here for a reason ... Hmm ..._

Looking back to rooms' main entrance, across hall to beyond large windows revealing a number of chateau gardening staff "busy" outside then back to overseeing room.

_Yup! House Formals' pretty much out in force._

_By the way most of them stand and carry themselves ... intels' correct about their "capabilities and talents"._

_Yes ... _He back in sidelong observance of his rightward seatmate, _... capabilities and ... talents._

Catching Mistress Kaines' attention with an inquiring glance, Hanson did a side nod to his seated next.

Kaine in lean forward softly calling out a name.

"Auria?"

Little medusa turning toward her boss.

With an almost imperceptive shake of the headmistress' head toward the serpent tressed one, the noticeable yet soothing pressure above and behind the majors' eyes ceased abruptly.

"Sorry." Thought stealer in whisper to the military man.

A friendly dismissive gesture in return, Hanson continued survey while still keeping a "mental eye" on his seat mate.

_This particular one's probably here to "scan" as many as possible. Maybe to keep our minds off something else ..._

_Can actually drain the very life and memories out of a man. But then, so do most women._

_If we could get one or more of those working for us ... Would certainly be a huge asset._

Auria in slight surprise over the detection of her melding attempt, _I knew he would eventually notice but he caught on so quickly! Yes ... He DOES bear watching indeed ... Must be more careful next time._

At a hand wave from Mistress Kaine to page behind-

THUNK! ... THUNK! ... THUNK!

Three evenly spaced raps in metallic sound on floors' stone from pages' staff had all stopping their various conversations and looking to tables' head.

"This meeting will now come to order," Kaine intoning. "Princess Pina Co Lada and Countess Myui Formal presiding."

Two pages holding chairs, princess and countess taking their places.

A glance about, the princess now intoning, "you may all be seated."

Mistress Kaine and the rest going in seat.

Seeing one and all in their places, the princess proceeding.

"As you know, this meeting is in regard to ceremony and protocol concerning the meeting in the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow to be held in the next few days most of us here will be attending.

"Before we begin there are some things needs be addressed as some of you," Pina nodding toward the members of the Resource Survey Team, "have only recently arrived from tasks away and are only partly informed.

"So matters of clarification need be mentioned before we partake of main discussion."

Three at tables' head turning to their right, Pina in continue ...

"Sir Simpson," she addressing the Asst. U.S. Ambassador. "I understand you are here as Sir Steven Duffy is a subject of your King Dirrell, is that correct?"

"Yes your Highness," ambassador in answer and nod. He diplomatically keeping from smiling and certainly in refrain from explaining the difference between subject and citizen.

Looking past the ambassadors' aide.

"You are Sir Duffys' father?"

"Yes your Highness," the older man in response.

"How proud and relieved you must be Sir Duffy, on hearing of your sons' still being alive and his good fortune and achievements."

"If anyone told me over a year ago that my son would be uh ... seeking 'high adventure' in a- ... another world ... I would have thought it insane ... crazy ... ," in mild exclamation.

"As it is," concluding, "I can't wait to meet my new daughter in law!"

A short audible murmur arose from among the media people seated and standing. With the exception of Komurazaki, the mention of a literal "fairy tale romance" was always sure to make for good copy.

"And you Lady or rather Sir Takino," Pina now noting the police uniform of the one next. "I understand you are the one responsible for bringing Sir Duffy to our world."

"Yes your highness," replied the policewoman then choosing words carefully. "We ... fought together in the battle beyond the Gate then he ... Well ... Came with me and ...

"Kept going!"

Mild laughter in response from those about.

_WOW! Being addressed like I was nobility or something ... By a real princess! ... And everyone thought I'd never amount to anything._

_If Yomi could only see me now!_

"Lady Sires?" Princess in address of the Siren. "I was told you had a rather unique initial encounter with Sir Duffy."

"Yes , your Highness."

The be-feathered one noted princess in pause waiting for clarification.

"It came off as a surprise and in draw for both of us."

"I would like to discuss that with you after this meeting is over."

"Yes, your Highness."

_I ... A demi ... being addressed as if I was human nobility? ... And being at the same table. _Mute' getting over the 'shock'. _A courtesy just for this meeting no doubt but ..._

_Maybe this presages good changes to come here in Falmart. If only-_

Pina continued her gaze down the line stopping at the news correspondents.

"There are many factions, affairs and goings on that may seem strange, confusing and contradictory to you," she in state then entreating to the news correspondents. "I trust those of you in the heraldry guilds will treat us and the coming events fairly and impartially."

_Seven out of eight isn't bad I guess, _Mochizuki cynically noting Komurazaki nodding along with the rest.

_The news is what WE make it lady_, the aforementioned grinning inwardly_. Yeah ... The TRUTH ... As far as it goes ..._

_Perv! _Nanami in further observe of the hack now in furtive glance at another across the table. _Now he's eyeing my sister!_

_We at Fox were the only U.S. news service Duffy cared for and approved of, _mused Tuckerson. _Not gonna' let him or the princess here down!_

The princess turned toward Myui and Kaine.

"I would also like to thank Countess Myui for House Formals' cooperation in not only allowing for this meeting to take place here but also in the sharing of Sir Duffys' writings and chronicles of his travels."

All about looked at the various thick manila envelopes stacked in front of Edelman, Phillips, Pina, Shirayuri and Hazama. The originals with copies before Countess Myui. Thinner envelopes and press packets in the hands of the various news groups. Both Japanese and U.S. delegations along with the news groups made good use several hours before of the portable photocopiers they had brought along.

Some of the contents of which raised a few eyebrows.

_Yes ... , _Hanson in speculation. _The man does have some artistic talent._

The mans' depictions of the modern marvels Hansons' world took for granted were in quite good detail. Maps of both worlds to the best of the mans' remembrance, writings of his own worlds' history and politics ... From HIS point of view thus revealing even more of his libertarian brand of world view and mindset ...

The renderings of ... weapons ... firearms, aircraft, artillery ... Including a simplified diagram of a Hiroshima style atomic device and a series of drawings of a nuclear blast and its effects. THAT raised some eyebrows among Edelman, Hanson and his three operatives.

_No doubt also among our Japanese "friends", _Hanson glancing across. _This his way of saying there might be uranium deposits in that range of mountains? _A question he took up with Edelman some hours before. _Or was he warning the Saderans to make peace with our "ally" Japan as some of these writings indicate? ... Hmm ..._

_Not that the Japs have any nukes we know about but it wouldn't surprise anyone if they have SOMETHING stashed somewhere. They do have a de-facto capability for manufacturing weapon grade plutonium._

"As you can see," Mistress Kaine in obvious speak for Myui, "Sir Duffy was most cooperative during his short stay here."

_Judging by the dates, most of these writings were done after his coming here, _the CIA op noting. _No doubt sent back to Formal group while going to and living in the Mountains._

"The countess would like to assure one and all," the head mistress in assurance, "that NONE of these writings have been shared with anyone until now.

"The chaos some of these writings would," continued Kaine, "be resultingly uproarious, especially among the sage and scholars guilds."

"Up- ... roarious?" The princess in question equally in regard to the warning and the headmistress' use of a seemingly new word.

"Well ... yes ... Take for example Sir Duffys' rather delusional statements about our world traveling about our star ... Why everyone knows that the sun goes about our world."

_They're a LEETLE bit behind in the science department, _thought Hanson.

"Such an absurd notion ... One might as well say the world is flat!"

_Well ... Not TOO far behind._

Turning from Kaine, the princess caught the attention of a member of Resource Investigation Team 101.

"Mage Arpeggio?"

"Your highness?"

"You are acquainted with a sage in Rhondel, a one Flat El Coda?"

"Yes your highness." Nodding, the young womans' face reddening in try of not showing embarrassment about the one holding her in affection.

"I understand he is undergoing criticism regarding his astronomical findings, the uh- ... yes, 'distorted cosmos' studies he has been pursuing?

"Yes, he is."

"Things may not be as bleak as some say," Pina in assurance. "Some sages at court find his work to be quite compelling."

Turning back to a slightly momentarily flustered Kaine.

_At least that particular sage isn't pushing that heliocentered cosmos nonsense as much as he used to ... absolutely ludicrous!_

"While Sir Duffys' writings concerning his travels are we're sure complete," princess in continue, "we are wondering about more insight as to the circumstances regarding he and his ladys' arrival here at House Formal."

"They came about a week after the ... ," Kaine picking her words carefully, keeping her ambivalence to the Empire from showing, "battle beyond the Gate. There was a ... commotion in the streets behind the estate grounds. Some of which was caused-"

Head mistress looking at Hazama and the other officers to presi-dents' left.

"- by one of what your mages call ... rifles?"

The general and Yanagida nodded in confirmation.

"Yes ... ," headmistress continuing, "a rifle.

"We went to investigate and the situation was ... resolved."

_I'll just bet it was! _Hanson still keeping household staff capability in mind.

"As to Sir Duffys' companion," the princess in pause then, "or rather ... Lady Duffy ... We don't know very much about her. It's understood there may be someone here who might know more."

"Yes your Highness, there is."

As if on cue, the headmistress turned her eyes down her side of the table to one of the seated house maids. Pina in her turn cast her gaze to Captain Itamis' place at the table.

_This whole thing definitely looks rehearsed, _Hanson in observation. _They're obviously putting on some kind of show._

Pulling a photograph from the folder given to him just hours before, Itami instructing it be passed on down to Sergeant Kurata.

Standing up, the sergeant slid the photo diagonally across to where the house maids sat.

"Persia?" He calling out to the pictures' recipient.

She reaching out to receive with an endearing fang exposing smile and a sing songy, "Nnnyess dear?"

A face reddened Takeo keeping his composure as at least half at the table and all of Formal staff present in subdued laughter. Sergeant and cat girls' romantic relationship quite well known.

"We're wondering what you might know about the young lady in this photo." The young noncom hastily regaining his seat.

The demi one instantly changed from smiley pleasant to coldly professional. Adjusting her pince-nez, an affectation she really only needed for "precision work", she lifted the photo in examination. (4)

"Hnn nnyess," in recognition. "Cousin ... distant."

Eyebrows about table lifted.

"A relation?" Pina

"Nyes, your highness," Persia continued. "My grandmother was a K'Tarl-"

_Partly explains her being with Formal, _thought Hanson. _No doubt quite capable in carrying out "wet work"._

"-She left the K'Tarl lands with her," cat girl in pause looked up from photo, expression changing to grinning 'ownership' gaze towards par-amour across table, "breeding captive."

Takeos' face taking on an even redder hue over renewed mirth about, Persia shifting back to serious.

"They first settled in the capitol then later here.

"This ones' grandmother," pointing at the young lady in the photo, "is my grandmothers' sister. The name of the one in this painting as you know is Sydney Em Borgia thus of the Clan Borgia of the K'Tarl peoples.

"She came here over a week before the battle on the Gates' other side and left two days before that."

"What would be the reason for journeying her way here?" Princess queried. "As what we have heard of the manner and ways of the K'Tarl, it would be most unusual for one such as she to be so far from her tribal lands."

"She was on what some would call a ... 'vision quest'."

"Vision ... quest?" Princess in puzzlement.

"Nyess ... She claimed to be driven to journey in search by a repeating vision she was having. Knowing of relations in Italica she came here."

_No doubt also the possibility of knowing help to be had with this Formal group._ Major speculating. _Intels' shown there's so much more to this faction than just a liberal leaning household._

"She confided in me about being led to find someone ... a man ... who she longed for some time to find and … It seems she found him!"

"On arriving we showed them to their room," Auria cutting in.

"They didn't come out until very late in the afternoon the next day," Mohmu adding.

"When they finally left here," Mamina putting in, "it took two skilled artisans to repair the-"

"Young ladies … PLEASE!" A now quite stern Kaine keeping her composure above the laughter then pausing, looking about and finally at princess and countess. "Forgive them your Highness, Lady Myui … Young people being how they can be at times-"

"Quite all right Mistress Kaine," Pina conceding.

_Uh huh … , _the CIA man in observance._ Excuse of such a breach of etiquette by domestic servants no less … That or these four maids are being a "chorus". Formal group really IS putting on a show!_

"Were there any repercussions regarding the incident outside?" Princess in continuance of inquiry to Kaine.

"The situation of the day was quite chaotic," the headmistress going on, "what with the army in hastily reforming and much of the Towne Watch with its hands full. Not to mention the count himself not having returned from beyond the Gate.

"The only odd thing was two days after the arrival of Sir and Lady Duffy, the chief constable of the Towne Watch came a calling."

"Chief constable?"

"He came in regard to the disappearance of one of our prominent citizens."

_Dis-… -appearance?_ Inwardly grinning Hanson re-regarding Formal house staff present. _Now I wonder how THAT could be._

"Prominent citizen?"

"Yes, a one Saphirus Iscarius. The youngest of a trio of brothers, purveyors of the prestigious slave trading House of Iscarius."

"Slave traders … ," frowned the noblewoman.

"Quite tragic what happened in regard to that firm," Kaine went on. "The firm closed down several months even before slave trading was wholly banned in Italica County … And such a prosperous trade they had!"

_This Kaine isn't even hiding her glee about that!_ Hanson in watch.

"Closed down? Tragic?"

"It seems the other two brothers came to bad ends. The remains of one along with several companions were found on the Via Appia Minorus."

"Re-mains?"

"As if they had been torn asunder by one or more enormous beasts!" (5)

_She's not acting THIS time,_ noted Hanson.

"And the other one, the eldest I think, disappeared in the Dumas Mountains." Kaine concluding. "One can only imagine what might have happened to him … All three gone in so short a time … "

_O-KAY … The one on the road easily explained enough … A million ways to die here in Falmart … Intel's found no connection between that ones' slaying and the other two._

_This … Saphirus … Yeah … Interesting this Formal bunch telling us about their doing him in such a roundabout way …_

_Duffy did write of his run-in with a slave trader in the Dumas … Didn't mention his name and wrote he let him go …_

_The same guy? … This Judius didn't come back …_

_Hmm … Now what could-_

THUNK! … THUNK! … THUNK!

The immediate and undivided attention of one and all in the room were drawn to the staff bearing page now at the dining rooms' main entrance.

In announce:

"Announcing the arrival of her Holiness …

"Apostle of Emloy …

"Rory Mercury!"

The page in three quick slide steps to the right, in reveal of …

Silhouetted against the mid-day light of the large hall window, the tiny halberd across shoulders "little black dress" and tressed form of THE Gods' messenger in jaunty stance.

_-BINGO! _Hanson exclaiming within._  
_

All rose.

Falmart denizens in deep bow, the rest standing out of diplomatic respect and courtesy.

"I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting." Breathy voice in acknowledgement.

"Not at all your holiness," princess in reply. "We haven't really started yet and were only clearing up some matters before proceeding."

Halberd transferred to right shoulder, demi-goddess scanning the table until-

"Over here Rory!" Itami in wave holding the empty chair 'tween Tuka and Yao.

"Why thank you sweetie!"

Captains' face absolutely crimson as the diminutive one sauntered off to tables' other side.

Slight murmur among those present and-

_Rory?! … S- … Sweeetee!_ Kaine scandalized. _Such informality toward and by Her Holiness … Th-This will certainly NOT do!_

In spritely proceed, the raven haired divine noted an acknowledging nod from the major on her walk past. A nod in return, she speculated:

She did not trust this one. He coming from one of the same lands that attacked she and her friends at the Hakone Hot Springs resort months ago.

She recollected their "chance" meeting at the Alnus Towne tavern when she was alone quaffing a not so short beer. Inviting himself he sat and they went into an impromptu chat. Wherein he assured her no hard feelings toward her or her friends, informing the attack was the result of infighting among certain factions vying for power within his government.

She felt he and his three men, also noted for the moment present, were "forewarned" about her and her abilities. She knew well of the greater weapons the "Jayesdeef" had such as the "rod of steel" used on the flame dragon and heard of even more fantastic ones possessed by them and this mans' kingdom.

If there was to be another encounter it wouldn't be with mere bullets.

As it was, these four made no hostile moves toward she and those she cared for and in the chance encounters with any one or more of them since were courteous and even deferential.

Still she did not trust them.

Then there was that other one from the same land beyond the Gate over a year ago on a chance meeting in the Dumas.

Halberd against wall, red faced Yuji holding chair, she took her place between a smirking Tuka and reverent Yao.

Captain Itami seating himself and-

_Poor bastard,_ an empathetic Hanson scanning the women of the Special Region Resource Investigation Team 101, _got all the luck in the world and under orders to not do a thing with it!_

"Which brings us to-," Princess Pina Co Lada again looking toward Itami.

Out of his folder, the captain drew a copy of the photo Persia now held. Stepping around Tuka to Rorys' right and setting it on the table in front of her.

"So Rory … ," captain in lean over and pointing at the photo, "we were wondering if you might know anything about the couple in this picture."

"Oh!" Exclaimed the smiling demi-diety without hesitation. "The Duffys."

_A meeting by chance? My Lord Emloy does as he wills!_

"So you do know them?" Itami and his unit just back from the field and as much in the dark about this as some others present.

"Yes," she in answer. "In fact, you could say I attended their wedding."

"WWWHHAAT?!" Of half in the vast dining room.

"What?" Shino

TO BE CONTINUED …

Next month:

Cupids' Axe.

DON'T MISS IT!

xxxxx

1\. Could not find nomenclature for Japans' military radio call signs so decided on using ham instead. JA1 prefix is for the Kanto thus Tokyo region and as Ginza and Alnus (sorta' kinda') are in Tokyo I'm using JA1ALN (JA1 and ALNus) as the base call sign. For all I know, there might be a ham in the Tokyo area with those call letters!

2\. Not sure how an active duty FEMALE knight would be addressed. I'm following the example from the Hellsing series. Ex. The Lady Integra of that series also being addressed as "Sir" in her active official capacity.

3\. Though this chapter is written as normal dialogue, it is to be assumed that Hamilton, Lelei and others will be active in translation due to language barriers.

4\. It took me awhile to notice Persias' wearing glasses to be a double joke. Meganekko or "glasses cat" (Meganes - glasses, nekko - cat.) is usually in Japanese parlance meaning a cute girl wearing glasses. And Persia being a cat girl, well ...

5\. Don't mess with wolf dieties! If you haven't seen the anime, Spice and Wolf, I heartily suggest you do so. A fairy tale romance about economics, business and customer relations. NO KIDDING!

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	10. Chapter 10

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 10: Cupids' Axe

Time: Mid-day, over a year ago.

Place: Dumas Mountain range, just over a days' journey to Italica.

Half the day gone, good time was being made. Early rise and quick start made for much ground covered.

According to their mutual pantomime, his slow Spanish and what he could make out of her "common I-tralian" dialect, "amici (amigos?) a Italica" would be soon in a day or so.

Overcast in the far distance up the trail topping the present miles long ridge they were now on, Duffy got to hoping for sooner.

_Rain's not much of a hardship but I don't like getting caught out in it._

Yards ahead in pantherian move, Syd glided up a mossy slab and stared off into the distance. Her scan of the partially hyperborean-like landscape thorough, leaving no detail unnoticed.

One "detail" making itself starkly and imminently known.

"EEEH!"

Utterance from up and to his right, Duffy was startled by the sight meeting his vision.

At the slabs' sharply jutting apex, he could see the cat girl, bow lying next, crouching ... no ... bowing (!?) in supplication to something well off in the distance.

"Que!?"

Rising but slight and head still down, in answer Syd pointed up ahead.

With a bound the man leaped to the girls' side and gazed out over the scene.

"What th-!"

In lift of the 25mm to his eyes he focused in on the approaching figure.

_You gotta' be kidding me!_

_And what's with all the damn birds?_

Lowering of binocs, he blinked, shook his head and put the lenses back to his orbs.

Coming down the trail ...

Black on black, open front, "little black dress" clad figure in contrasting red trim and platform boots, "tie", raven tresses topped by red frilled cat eared bonnet framing a crimson eyed, doll-like face.

And carrying the biggest, ornate halberd/battleaxe he'd ever seen outside of cinema.

Looking straight at him in approach ... wearing a quirky GRIN.

_And a wild cosplayer appears ... That or Fredericks and Victorias' Secret have branches here ... And why would they be selling that stuff to kids?_

For a truth, the nearing figure looked no more than-

_Thirteen ... fourteen maybe? Fifteen'd be quite a stretch._

_Waita' sec ... That weird statue at the pass ... that couldn't be-_

_Hell, this don't look right. Gotta' be a trick o' some kind._ ... _Kid can't be that one of the statue ... "vestal virgin" made up for it?_

_Get-up's totally impractical for mountain travel ..._ _Has to be others about ... a trap o' some kind. Some weird bandits' idea of a diversion?_

Duffy leaned down, grab of Syds' arm in attempt to get her arise.

"C'mon kid!" Lapsing into English and forgetting she knowing hardly little of his language. "This don't look good ... Gotta' go!"

_"No!" _Cat girl wrenching arm away, face still down in supplication.

"Now justa'-"

"La Dea!"

"La ... WHAT!? ... que?"

Then thinking, _dea ... dio ... That ... en excelsis Deo ... Deity thing again? Syd did mention yesterday-_

_"La Dea! ... La Dea! ... Rory Mercury!" _Syd in intense reply and explanation. _"Mostrare' riverenza al Dea!"_

"Mercury ... uh yeah ... and I'm Edsel Henry Ford. Look ... kid! This has to be a set-up o' some kind." Still in try to get his companion to move. She again drawing her arm from his grasp.

"Geez! ... You act like she's some kinda' god or-"

"But that's EXACTLY what I am!"

Now on a low grassy rise but ten yards distant, the smiling apparition in jaunty pose, halberd axe on back across shoulders both hands on, scrutinizing the pair.

_How did she- ... And-_

_English?_

"Uh ... ," nervously smiling in return, not sure of his lame greeting, " ...Hello ... uh ... how are you?"

"I am quite well. Thank you very much."

The man blinked ... hard ... twice, two parts amazement, one relief.

_Well ... At least the crows have disappeared_.

"You speak ... English?"

The newcomers' smile became wider on her addressors' reaction.

"If ... What you mean by English being what you are hearing as I speak then ... yes."

An accompanying cocking of her head in amusement at Duffys' further pronounced facial expressions of amazement.

"But how? Are you-"

"Long ago, when I noviced," the apparition explained, "the One I serve bestowed a gift upon me ... the ability to understand and say HOW something needs be said though not necessarily ... WHAT." (1)

The diminutive ones' cryptc smile widened even more.

_Oh great! A joker into mind games._

"Noviced? Serve? ... So ... Who are you and ... Who is it you, uh ... serve?"

With effortless arcing forward horizontal sweep and spin of the huge ornate halberd ending with spike end in ground at end of side extended right arm. Left hand on hip, elbow out, the gothed one in chin-up, ceremonious declaration:

"I ... Am ...

"Rory Mercury! ...

"Apostle to the dark lord EMLOY ...

"Supreme GOD of war, chaos, crime and-"

Rap of spike end on now slightly split rock and pause for emphasis.

"DEATH!"

The mans' grip on the rifle tightened upon the end of that Sailor Moon-like proclamation.

_Just like that statue!_

"Fear not." The clerics' expression softened. "I only convey souls to All-Father who are deserving of it.

Grin in relax to soft smile.

"Your presence is not requested.

"And I see by your manner of attire and ignorance of who I am thus lack of reverence, not only are you not from this region but- ... Is it possible? ... may not even be from this plane of existence?"

That last phrase had Steve taking in a sudden gasp.

"Ye-es ... ," her brow knitted, left hand on chin. "Tell me ... Who ARE you ... and from what direction are you traveling?"

Thinking it best to maintain politeness AND tell the truth-

_This "kid" certainly knows how to handle that can opener!_

-Duffy, without taking his eyes off the harbinger, stated his name and pointed in the general southerly direction.

"From the south? From the-

"Then ... Mr. Duffy," grin reforming with an anxious look to the eyes, "is it true? ... Can- ... Can it be? That-"

Duffy puzzled and both anxious.

The demi-goddess' next question hit the man figuratively between the eyes.

"Has the Gate to Other-Where opened again in the Forest of Origin on the Holy Hill of Alnus?"

The space of silence between the two accentuated the tension of both. The exited, anticipatory look upon the halberd wielder and the amazement of the outworlder evident one to the other, an apprehensive Sydney looking on from her crouch.

"If ... What you mean by," the man trying to carefully choose words, "gate and hill ... er ... A temple on a large hill, surrounded by a huge forest clearing in a high, wide valley bordered by two mountain ranges ... this being one of them ... running roughly north to south, open at both ends ... about three days journey from here ... then ... Yes."

Her sharp intake of breath. "And ... YOU?"

"I came through that ... uh ... gate."

Another intake of breath accompanied by a look of pure joy and anticipation.

Her sudden jumping and clapping of hands betraying remnants of dormant childlike sensabilites had the man jumping in turn.

"Then it's true!" Exclaimed the oracle. "What I've been told! What I have felt these many days past! That oh so faint smell of blood on the wind ... "

_Blood!?_

"A time of great reckoning! Many souls to be conveyed to All-Father!"

She noticed the bewildered reaction from the man.

"Don't you see? Don't yo-!" She brought herself up short and paused, then ...

Walking over to the still prostrate cat-girl. Taking the hands of the mans' companion in helping her to her feet.

_"Arise child. Your reverence is noted and has more than made up for lack of his." _She giving a sidelong glance and smirk toward Duffy.

_"Grazie your holiness, I-," _Syd replied in rising

_"I see not only he is not of your people but you also carry a burden for him," _she noting aloud the mismatch of rolled olive green sleeping bag tied under the young womans' rucksack just removed from her back. _"Most unbecoming a K'Tarl._

"Tell me child ... Is this man somehow forcing you to go with and labor for him?"

_"Oh! ... No your worship!" _Surprise in response. _"I go with and do for him willingly for I am in bond to him."_

"_In bond? Really?" _Rory in mock amazement. "_Again, most unbecoming of one such as yourself._

"_How then came this about? I can't imagine you were sold to him. Your kind doesn't deal in slavery or take to it at ALL well ... unless ... Are you perhaps a prize taken in battle?_" (2)

"_Si! Most certainly!_" Syd exclaimed. "_I am what he gained in battle for he has rescued me._"

"_Rescued ... YOU?_" The demi-goddess full knowing the K'Tarl were well noted for having little need for rescue.

"_Yes ... I-_" The cat-girl hesitated in her try for words.

"_Go on._"

"_I was taken by force. A hunting party ... slavers!_" She spat. "_I was to be a toy ... a plaything ... for someone very rich and high in the empires' royal famiglia. Someone willing to pay for one such as I._

"_The scum said I should be most grateful for such a high ... honor!_"

"_Honor_?"

"_Los bastardos said that to be a slave in that mans' house was an honor rarely bestowed and not on just anyone let alone of the tails. They laughed at my reply_."

"_Which was?"_

"_To be a slave in ANY house was to be less than a drooling swine or Haroyo ... and they no better!_"

"_Well said!_" Rory proclaimed, then concerned. "_Your punishment for saying such must have been great._"

"_I was told it was fortunate for me I was to be delivered unharmed ... ," _cat girl looking down_, " ... untouched_."

"_Yes ... The spoiled royals do so love their ... 'toys'_," scowled the demi-goddess. "_So ... How is it this man came to your rescue?_"

"_For three days I was held in a covered wheeled cage as they were taking me to Sadera, I hoped and sought escape. I ate nothing. They trying to get me to eat. I would have none of it. _

"_On the third day when they opened the cage in trying to force me to eat, I made my bid. As the wagon was covered I did not know the carriage was surrounded. My only chance was a tree close by._

"_I was trapped. The tree close to the wagon, also surrounded._

"_They at first tried to coax me down. Failing that, they threatened to set the tree afire and gathered brush_.

"It was then I heard a sound ... like a whip crack ... loud as thunder. The overseer with the torch fell as dead."

_"Reeeaally!" _Exclaimed the diminutive one.

_"Yes holy one. What's more, I again heard that same sound and the leader of the soldiers fell also. Like nothing I had ever seen!"_

"_Caused by this man?_" Rory indicating Steve.

_"Yes! Stefano!" _Syd indicating her savior. _"I saw him rise up from beyond some rocks ... Giving a strange challenge to the slavers and soldiers. Like a question ... In that strange tongue of his that you also seem to speak. He does seem to know mucho of La Linguaggio and mine after a fashion-"_

"The rest of your story, child."

_"Yes ... Forgive me your worship," _the cat-girl implored. _"He then tried forcing them to surrender when a soldier absent attacked him from behind. The bastardo tried to best him but Stefano used more of his magic and slew the man."_

_"Magic ... slew? Struck them down as you say? How, pray tell."_

_"Magic from," _the cat girl pointed to Steves' rifle, _" ... that ... um ... staff ... A staff of great power. Noise and lightning. A magic the likes of which I have never seen!"_

_"The three soldiers left advanced on him when I saw a slaver bowman ... drawing on Stefano ... I leaped from the tree ... tore his throat. It was then the soldiers and the rest of the slavers fled._

_"But not until I slew another of my captors did they escape."_

_"This ... Magic? Would you know of what kind?"_

_"I could not tell ... I saw no shaft, spear or stone ... But something from that weapon struck them at a distance. Felled them immediately!"_

_"Indeed?"_

_"Si. They were as dead."_

_"What transpired after?"_

_"What he thought a wild animal on the ground, he approached the tree thinking I was still up in it. Blood lust still upon me, I almost attacked him ... ," _the cat girl a'grin. _"For a moment I thought he would use his magic on me!_

_"On greeting we were attacked ... an arrow passing between us. It was the remaining three soldiers and a slaver. We pursued and Stefanos' magic felled another._

_"I gave thanks to Emloy and spoils were taken."_

_"You did most well in fighting then," _raven haired in praise.

_"There is more to the telling."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Knowing we were to be pursued," _Sydney pointing west,_ "on the old road we lay in wait and the slavers lost two demon hounds for their trouble._

_"We allowed them to retreat but I don't think they may have given up the chase. We have been traveling parallela to the road in hopes of reaching Italica."_

_"Your eyes have more than the glint of truth to them,_" demi-divine in judgement. _"Story short, you had been held captive ... trapped ... and this man saved you?"_

_"Yes your worship. I owe him mucho and am his."_

_"His perhaps but," _the priestess in correction, _"you are NO slave of his."_

_"But your grace ... I am his by right ... he ... rescued and-"_

_"-And gave opportunity for you to fight for your escape which you BOTH did."_

_!?_

_"You are not his slave nor he your master."_

_"Many pardons your grace but-"_

_"You are co-combatants and thus-"_

_"It is a great debt I owe. I-"_

_"-There is no debt," _declared the demi-goddess quickly putting the fore and middle fingers of left hand over the mouth of the cat girl. _"But there is a bond."_

_!?_

_"You are NO slave of his ... However ... You DO belong to him."_

_"I ... do not understand."_

_"And HE ... to YOU."_

Duffy, though doubtful, more or less got the gist of the twos', to him, very high speed communication. He could make out every fourth or fifth word of the weird Spanish-Italo-Latin-feline(?) dialect of the conversation.

_If they'd slow down a bit, I could make out a lot more!_

Now wishing he had spoken Spanish more often in the past. The "extra" words picked up from movies over the years and hiking trips to Europe not much of a help.

_Just WHAT was that about a "legame' " ... "enlace' " ... Bond? ... of some kind?_

"Hmm ... ," the priestess turned toward Steve also pointing at the rifle. "Magic she says. How say you came through the Gate and ... here?"

"I was visiting a great city and on my way to a sabbatical," Steve began, settling on that term not sure if the priestess would comprehend the concept of recreational hiking, "when this ... gate ... as you call it ... appeared from out of thin air and into the center of that city.

"It came in the form of that temple and a great crowd of people including me, gathered out of curiosity. No one had any idea how something like that could happen or where it came from.

"We also had no thought as to what happened next."

"A struggle perhaps?" The demi-goddess' piercing red eyes glinting in speculative anticipation.

"If what you could call wholesale slaughter a struggle, then yes."

"Slaughter?"

"An army of foot, horse, archers, flying dragons and ... orcs(?) came forth and set upon the people. The violence and bloodshed great."

"You say violence and bloodshed?"

"Yes. The people were unarmed and it couldn't be helped that the slaughter was great. One and all fled, were cut down, no mercy shown."

"The empire is like that. Cruel and unfair, honor ... less every day. Its minions lust for easy battle. A time of reckoning long past due." Rorys' eyebrows lifted slightly. "How is it then you survived?"

"I immediately sided with two of the citys' uh ... protectors. We gathered up weapons and managed to save several people by uh ... fortifying a small place and waited."

"Waited?"

"In the space of less than an hour, a smaller yet more powerful army came and slew the invaders, driving the remnants back and pursuing them through the gate."

"Smaller ... yet more powerful you say?"

"Yes."

"In what way?"

Steve chose his words carefully.

"From what I have seen of the enemy, this empire as you call it, of their arms, armor and heraldry ... they are similar to armies of times past in my world. Particularly that of a vast great empire of our ancient times we knew as the Roman Empire-"

"-Roman ... Empire?" A slight glint of recognition shone in the oracles' eyes.

"Um ... ," the man thought a moment, "... Oh yeah! ... Uh ... ese' pe' qoo ere' (SPQR)."

?

"Senatus Populus-que' Romanus ... Senate and People of Rome."

On both hearing, the demi-goddess' face brightened in contrast to the scowl on Syds'.

"Ah! The Old Tongue! ... Though-," giggling while putting a finger to cheek, "- though maybe a little older than I."

_She's gotta' be kidding! She looks like she just got past puberty. Yet the way she wields that pole-axe shows she's one powerful ... uh ... "adolescent"._

He asked. "A ... little-?"

"Vanity precludes telling you my age," still smiling. "I will only say I am more hmmnn ... MATURE ... than I seem."

"You certainly carry your ... maturity ... quite well." Refraining from making cracks about not looking a day over five hundred. Not realizing she was MANY years over that figure.

"And your attempt at courtesy, though clumsy," giggling, "more than makes up for your lack of piety towards me."

Steve wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a friendly warning. He decided to continue.

"In the empires' forces, there seems to be elements of other more recent historical entities of antiquity."

"An-tiquity? ... Historical? And you have yet to tell me of this more powerful army."

"In the centuries after that great empire declined and fell in my world, great strides in uh ... magic, alchemy(?) and knowledge took place. Such magic and knowledge led to the making of weapons ... Weapons of far greater, even unimaginable power. Power that can slay many hundreds, even thousands on a battlefield in but a matter of moments."

"Thousands?" The eyes of the priestess lit up. "All at once?"

"Yes."

"How intriguing! Tell me more!"

The man went on.

"I came through the gate as you call it, with a large band of soldiers. The empires' forces were in complete dis-array and for a short time the hill was secured-"

"-About the power!"

"Yes ... ," the man picking his words carefully, "... we rode through the gate on carriages. Carriages that move without horses."

"Reeeally?" She somewhat dubious.

"They can travel at speeds far greater and longer than any horse can run. There are even carriages that can fly and like the ones I came in, carry many men and weapons. They can go distances in hours ... minutes ... that would take days, months ... or even years to travel by foot or horse or ... dragon(?)."

"Fascinating! And these weapons, these instruments of death?"

"Many," keeping his right hand far from the rifle he held it up by the fore-grip with his left, "are like this. Can be carried by an individual. Can strike down scores of enemy almost as far as one can see ."

Lowering the rifle he continued.

"But it's not these weapons alone. Others of larger size wield greater power for death and destruction."

"How so?"

"They can strike an enemy many miles away ... the men striking not even need see them ... sending a ... "rain of fire" ... killing scores in one blow."

"But that would mean no one would know death to be coming. Where ... Where is the honor in that?"

"Exactly. They'd never know what hit them, thinking they're perfectly safe then ... too late. In my world, the object itself is not honor but to finish the fight in as efficient a manner as possible ... in as short a time as possible.

"And the empire showed no honor in attacking unarmed people as they did on the other side of the ... gate."

"Yes," acknowledged the semi-divine. "The empire, especially under the present ruler has been showing less of it over the years."

"There is," Duffy went on, "even a kind of weapon that but a single one can destroy an entire city in a huge ball of fire."

"Ball ... of fire!?"

"Yes ... The destruction so complete ... so total ... Nothing is left standing. The burning so hot only level ground swept clean is left.

"And the land so poisoned, one could die just by being near it. NO ONE able to live on it for generations after."

"That would mean the annihilation of the entire world!" Exclaimed the demi-goddess.

"Not quite. The people the empire attacked don't have such a weapon ... Yet ... But they do have the other ones I described.

"They are a people quite different from mine or here ... The Japanese ... Patient, detailed, methodical, at times plan decades, centuries in advance leaving nothing to chance. I think this world may have a few months at most before the full fury of their wrath will be visited upon this ... empire.

"This ... 'reckoning' ... as you call it WILL come however ... and when it does- "

"Much ... many ... MANY! ... souls to be conveyed to Emloy All Father!" Rory in exclamation.

A paradoxical mix of awe, fright and joy(?) on the face of the harbinger stunned Duffy but only momentarily.

"It will be to the empire ... as one of those soon to come own great military leaders said of my nation long ago ... 'We have awakened a sleeping giant and have filled him with a terrible resolve'." (3)

The oracle paused a moment.

_Such power!? It-, _oracle in pausing._  
_

"So tell me," Rory coming out of her quick speculation. "Your companion has told me how you both traveled here ...

"Why is it you yourself are here so far north of the Hill? Did you desert your comrades?"

"No ... not desert," the man choosing his words carefully. "I ... I'm not a soldier and not even of their country. As I said, I managed to jump on one of their carriages that were in pursuit of the enemy.

"They were going to send me back ... Back to my world. I didn't want that, I-"

"You didn't want to go back? ... Why?"

"I was fortunate in acquiring some wealth and thus able to travel and see the world but ...

"My world is ... crowded. Sooo many people. Though many dangers still there, it's also tame in a way. No new places to go and settle. People press in on one another and a man is limited by what little space is left. Both in space AND thought, I- ...

"Life is ... empty ... meaningless.

"With time on my hands and trying to live a fuller life, I traveled the world over ... to see what little untouched is left ... but any solace I gained from it was lost in that I was always going to return from where I started. The wealth I had would only have eventually afforded me a soft and meaningless life of entertainment and temporary ... joyless ... diversion.

"Coming here ... even through the fighting going on around me ... I could see the distant mountains, vast forests ... the possibility of huge spaces where hardly a soul has lived. No doubt places where people even here haven't laid eyes on yet. A harder but more interesting world, wide open to explore ... travel ... LEARN! ... in ... I-"

"Learn ... ," the demi-goddess interrupting in knowing grin, "... yessss."

Duffy puzzled, the harbinger turned back to Steves' companion stepping up.

_"Tell me then." _Rory re-starting her inquiry of Syd_. "Has this man forced himself on you in any way?"_

_"Umm ... Forced?"_

_"As in-"_

_"Oh most certainly not your worship!" _The maiden blushed brightly in instant recollect of yesterday and morning. _"He has been good and kind. He-"_

_"Kind?"_

_"We have shared food and fire for two days past." _An anxious/hopeful look coming upon the cat girls' face. _"This would be our third together."_

_"Food and fire? Three ... DAYS ... you say?" _Grin widening upon the oracles' countenance.

_"He has even shown me ... Wonders!"_

_"Wonders ... ," _grin replaced by puzzled frown.

_"Yes ... Not only his battle magics but also has a torch that does not burn but spreads great light instantly ... He- ... He can even paint pictures almost as fast and keeps them in," _pointing to the digital camera Duffy was drawing out from the now grounded backpack, _"that."_

"Mind if I take a picture?" Inquisitive smile on the mans' face.

"Take ... A picture?" An eyebrow raised accompanying puzzled frown.

"Like a painting ...Of you."

"A picture ... painting ... Of me? And in an instant? How can this be so? There have been some made of me in the past but they took days to make ... Sometimes weeks ... statuary ... months. Artists can be sooo temperamental."

"Yes. This device, called a camera. Gets impressions of who or whatever it is pointed to and turns those impressions into uh ... 'paintings' as you call them."

Having set the rifle down, Steve cautiously sidled up to Rory but beyond arms length, turning the cameras' view screen toward her and scrolled through the photos within.

"See?"

"Amazing!" Stare in wonder.

Several thoughts rolled through the mind of the demi-goddess.

The mans' infatuation with his companion was evident, not only in the number of illustrations of the K'tarl woman but also in how the balance and symmetry showed through. The many years of Rorys' existence brought much experience in the study of various philosophies of art.

To Duffy it was just keep your subject CENTERED, fingers off the lens and ... Click!

_And ... Death and destruction would not be the only things coming to this world. Carriages faster than horses and can even fly? Instantaneous paintings? This great reckoning could also bring about many changes in culture, learning ... possibly in the philosophies and even in the general task of thinking as well._

She silently gave thanks to Emloy All-Father in his choice of her to be witness and no doubt a part of what she inwardly felt sure to be of a great new age to come. To her but a thick icing on the many layered cake of soul reaping soon to take place.

She had, after all, seen it happen once before.

Scrolling past most of the pictures he came upon-

"I take it this is supposed to be ... you?"

"Oh!" Rory in recognition of the three shots. "That certainly is an old one. On the Via Appia Minoris, I think."

_Just how old IS this 'kid'!?_

"Hmm ... You want to ... paint ... a picture of me then?" Somewhat reluctant.

"Uh ... Yes." Turning to Syd, he pointed the camera toward his companion.

Several steps away and throwing back her hair, striking curvy pose and flashing grin, the device clicked the cat girls' way. Duffy turned back to the demi-deity.

"That was to show this is not a weapon," said he presenting result to the gothed one. "That and her soul is still with her."

"Signore' Duffy!" The exclamation and sudden laughter catching the man by surprise. She continued.

"Firstly ... I AM a soul ... And ... ," knowingly smiling, "I think ... you will find that though the various peoples hereabouts have many beliefs and superstitions, especially concerning me, they have greater enlightenment than YOU would lead yourself to believe.

"Loss of soul indeed!" Giggling. "I have met many who look and feel like they have but such a thing only happens when Emloy calls.

"Now ... Ah yes ... Here!"

Executing a leap that would envy most big cats, affecting a staid look off in the distance to the left of her, the oracle struck herself in that majestic pose from before upon a large boulder, cutting a sharp outline to the clear sky blue. The few clouds accenting perfectly.

_Perfect shot to match that statue!_

Duffy centered the figure in the screen.

"And ... Hold it!"

The camera made its shot.

"Like to get a couple more shots," he called out, moving for another angle. "Put your halberd in your other hand."

He was pleased she not only did so but also in her posing a different blade down position, shaft crossed in front as if to make an upward strike.

_Kid sure has an eye for the dramatic._

"And one more." He was glad of his buying more memory cards and newer solar charger a few days before.

The third pose a more sedate one. Her cradling the weapon.

"So that is me?" She smiling on the view screens' presentation.

"Sure is. When ... IF ... I get back home. I'll be able to have many larger pictures of you made on paper. They will all be EXACTLY the same as these but larger and people all over my world will know about you."

Steve, for the moment, not quite knowing that HIS world was now the one in which he presently stood.

Having admired the tiny screen and letting the mans' words register, the Reaper then turned and walked back to Syd.

_"Now child," _she began, _"what I'm about to ask, while you have been together now three days, and there certainly is no penalty if either of you have, has he ... or you ... tried to take advantage ... to mutually initiate-"_

_"Oh no blessed one!" _Syd quick on the uptake and blushing again in not so mild guilt_. "I am ... inexperienced in such things ... men say I fight too hard ... and he ... As said before, he has been good and kind ... a gentleman and-,"_

Oh not so slight frustration showing through.

_"I think he may be wary of me."_

_"Hmmm,"_ Rory smiled, appraising the formidable looking felinid. _"As well as he should. Wise as well as gallant. You have made a good choice."_

_"Yes! I choose- I-!"_

_"And you said you have shared food and fire thus almost three days?"_

Sydney giving a quick glance at Steve then imploringly back to the demi-diety.

_"Yes! ... Yes! ... And if you would but give us your blessing ... I'm sure tonight-"_

Putting fingers to the young ladys' lips, again silencing her, the harbinger continued.

_"Yes ... You have both been quite chaste regarding the Rule of Third Night," _slight expression of dubiousness showing through,_ " ... However-"_

The girls' throat letting out an anxious sound in response to the priestess' "however".

_"You would give yourself freely and gladly to this man?"_

_"Yes ... I-"_

_"Do you actually LOVE him? You have only known each other even less than a short time."_

_"I know in time I- ... we-"_

_"And could he even or ever be in love with you? You are both of two quite different peoples after all."_

_"I-"_

_"Normally I wouldn't dream of quickly bestowing blessings on such a union as this and a hasty one at that ... yet-"_

_"Please your grace!" _Syd pleading, casting reverence aside and clasping the harbingers' hands in hers. _"Inside I KNOW that-"_

Again restraining touch to the lips.

_"The impetuosity of youth ... And YET ... I foresee great things in store for you both if together."_

The intake sound of breath from the girl quite audible.

_"Yes child," _Rory in assurance. _"You BOTH will have my blessing."_

Noticing her having "assailed" the demi-goddess, Syd let go of the hands, falling at Rorys' feet.

_"Forgive me goddess! I didn't mean to-"_

_"Oh get up young one!" _It was the smiling oracles' turn to grasp hands in urging the worshipper to arise.

_"Tonight you must be gentle with him. Or at least as gentle as your kind are capable of," _Rory in recall of her own experiences in gathering first hand knowledge of the rigors of K'tarl mating. _"For as you know, your husband is not only a stranger to this region, he is not of our world at all."_

_"I ... understand, holiness."_

Duffy slowly approached, concerned look on face. The sounds of "amore' " and "marito" ... "marido" ... HUSBAND(!?) ... not registering at all well with him.

"Hold on a minute ... uh-"

"And ... So ... THUS!"

Halberd resting on right shoulder and lightning fast, the oracles' right hand shot out, grasping Steves' left. Pulling him forward, putting his hand in clasp with Syds' right. Rorys' hands holding both together.

"What ... the hell-!?" Duffy also feeling his right entwining with the cat girls' left.

"It can be that ... or Heaven for you, Sir Duffy," demi-goddess in sidelong smile. "The choice is yours.

"You say you came here to this world to learn ...

"... and learn you SHALL."

"Now waita'-!"

Holding the two in clasp with her left, her right again flashed out, a touch to the mans' lips was all needed. The force of her tiny left in restraint of the couples' hands had more his attention.

_Kid's gotta' grip like iron!_

Both hands back to the pairs' clasp, turning to Sydney and in the young ladys' language, Rory Mercury, apostle to Emloy All-Father, gave her benediction.

The few lines said, Steve got more than his fears raised by the numerous words he could make out.

Now facing Duffy, the demi-deity ironclad re-confirmed in English:

"May your life together be rich and lacking in nothing ... "

_Life? ... TO-GETHER!?_

"... May tonights' consummation and ALL subsequent others be joyous and full ... "

_Consumation? ... TONIGHT!? ... _

_Subsequent others!?_

_Oh ... GOD!_

Yesterdays' and mornings' "fun 'n games" and aspirations of bringing Syd home being only that, Steve now finding things getting acutely REAL.

"... May your children be many and a source of pride, happiness and a comfort in your decline ..."

_Children? ... MANY!? ... _

_Ho-lee-!_

"... May chance, fortune, and the Gods smile upon you as you make your way ... "

_I need all the help I can get!_

_LIKE RIGHT NOW!_

"... And may no ONE ... or no ... THING ... come between you but DEATH ... And only when All-Father calls."

Large smile in conclusion, Rory stepped back.

Syd absolutely BEAMING.

Duffy ...

AGHAST!

"Did ... Did you just-"

"NYAAAA!"

"Huurrk!"

Steve almost knocked off his feet by the impact of his companions' enthusiastic hard embrace from behind. Vain effort in shoving off the rain of kisses and the occasional soft ... bite.

"-MARRY us?"

Rorys' soft laughter in accompaniment of explanation and observance of his new plight not helping.

"No Mr. Duffy. I merely gave your union my blessing."

"Un- ... -ion? ... Geez kid! ...

"DOWN!"

"Mmmrrrrrrr ... giggle!" Animated now side embrace only harder in response.

"Yes, you see ... You are both ALREADY married."

"Other than this I- ... unnh! ... don't recall a ceremony." The mans' attempts in quelling the girls' fervor by his arms and hands about her middle and inadvertently ... other things ... only served to add to it.

"You DID say before about your wanting to gather knowledge of this world ...

"To ... LEARN?"

"Yes, I-," pairs' mutual grip about tighter, resistance weakening.

"You are receiving your lesson in The Rule of Third Night."

"Rule? Third ... night?"

"TERZA NOTTE'!" Syd in seemingly enthusiastic understanding, tail of orange stripe in enthused sway.

"Yes ... When a man and woman have shared room or camp for three succeeding nights, it is assumed by all in natural common law that they are married."

"Now just a-"

"And ALL that goes with it."

"Eeeeeh ..., " legs of the 'all' about his waist, interlocking feet in front, completing in tight 'body grip'. Now supporting the weight of both, the man pulled out what he thought to be a possible trump card.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible."

"And how so?"

"I didn't consent to it and besides ... "

The mercurial ones' eyebrows raised at the mans' feeble objections.

"It just can't be done. No disrespect to the young lady or anything personal but ...

"I'm a racist.

"In fact ...

I'M A SPECIESIST!"

The faux puzzlement then dubiousness and half-grin on the semi-divines' face served only to rattle the man further.

"I mean ... It's obvious we're both quite different." He trying to ignore the fact that other than the now really up close observance of her feline characteristics, Sydney looked to be a healthy mix of north, central, and southern European as he.

"But of course you are!" Rory in quick riposte. "I noticed that the moment my gaze came upon the both of you together."

"Then you understand and-"

"You are man, she is woman," she continued, "and has been so for both since the beginning of all existence. Unless the way of propagating from where you come is akin to that of vegetable-kind or oysters, am I right in assuming the ways and mores of love ... and the means physical ... are the same there as here?"

"Physics- ... What I mean is-"

"I perceive what you are about," she letting the jest run its course short. "I think you will find that her people, in spite of the hard and savage reputation they have, like other demi-kind, are much more accepting of the 'tailless' than humans are of them.

"Though human/demi pairings are frowned upon by many humans, the demi peoples have a saying among and between themselves."

"And that would be?"

" 'Your children be OUR children.' In time perhaps, you will find out fully what that means.

"And besides, if you were to try and dissolve your partnership, her family and people would not take to it at all well. Vendetta and honor are quite serious matters for them of which they are quick to repay."

"Re-pay?"

"In any event," smile wider, "I think at this point she can easily out-distance you."

_TELL ME ABOUT IT!_

The oracle glanced up the trail the way she had come and took on a slightly more serious look.

"There is a meadow with a cave about an hours' journey further. Well back from the path and unnoticed by most passersby. In spite of the place being far from her land, your brides' people know of it." The demi-deity informed. "Personally, I abhor caves but it should suit your purposes quite well."

_Bride ... PURPOSES! ... _

_Oh, geez!_

"True, it is usually too early to make camp but it is a full days' journey between that place and Italica and it will rain the next two days beginning tonight."

Gothed one a'look above horizon to blackening clouds distant.

"The storms here abouts are heavy and you would not want to trek through one, especially here in the mountains and certainly not at night. You should stay there until it subsides."

_Two WHOLE days ... In a cave ... WITH-!?_

"Ahhhh! ... Amore' miii-nyaah!" The 'with' still quite snuggingly attached, chin on her new mates' shoulder, ecstatically sighing.

"The entrance and passage are narrow, allowing only those to pass singly at a time thus easily defensible. It ends in a small gallery, enough to house a band of men. There is draft for a hearth and plenty of loose thornwood about the area for fire and barricade.

"You should take this opportunity for shelter Signore Duffy," Rory with a half wink and sly smile. "The situation after all ... Is perfect."

_Perfect ..._

Unwrapping herself from his torso thus relieved of the weight of his bride, Steve now in conflicting anticipatory resignation. The inevitability of the immediate future as well as physical, settling upon.

Syd scurried, retrieving bags, bow and quiver then back to her man. Their hands entwining, BOTH not reluctantly.

"Oh yes," giggling demi-goddess turning away and adding. "A swarm of faeries are guardians of that meadow. Be sure to leave some of what food you may have as a token. They may take a liking to you and act as watch while you're um ... busy.

_Great ... The "consummation" thing again!_

"And you might have an audience of sorts."

"Audience? What do you mean by-"

"As it will be raining, some may take refuge with you in the cave." Grinning even more. "Pay them no mind. They're but only curious.

"And so eeeasily entertained!" Giggling even more.

_Oh great! ... Just what I need on top o' performance anxiety ..._

_Voyeuristic pixie pervs!_

The cat girl strode up to the gothed one. Both clasped the others hands solemn look on faces.

_"When he and I ascend, we go to Emloy."_

_"Yes ... You shall."_

Both separated silently.

"And now," the demi-goddess shouldering her weapon, striding south and stifling resurgent giggles, "I must leave you to your impending ... ordeal?"

"Hold ... I-"

"I cannot tarry any longer. A great reckoning to be had and I must not disappoint my Lord. Many souls to convey to Him.

"Some perhaps," eyes narrowing, the semi-Semiramus looked slightly south west in the direction of the old road, "tonight."

Then facing the couple.

"Treat her kindly and well Signore Duffy or you will have me to deal with if not her or her ... now your ... people. In any event, we shall meet again I think."

A few strides more, Rory Mercury, future deity and apostle to Emloy the Inevitable was well down the trail south and the future.

Jumping and both arms in a'wave, Syd gave homage, thanks and farewell to the deity of both.

"Grazie o' Dea! ... Grazie! ... Grazie mille! Mille grazie a te o' la mia Dea! EMLOY E MARAVIGLIOSO! EMLOY E' BUONO!"

In not so mock exasperation, the man looked to the sky.

_Yeah ... gracias! Elroy ... Leroy ... Whatever it is you call yourself ..._

Though nervously anxious, Steve also silently admitting he was not at all reluctantly looking forward to it.

Duffy raised the camera on Rorys' topping a small rise. Turning, the childlike demi-deity looked back over her shoulder as the man snapped the shutter.

Fingers of free hand to chin, a knowing smile and wink ...

With a step ...

She was gone.

Lowering the camera and picking up rifle and pack, the man became aware of a soft, staccato intruding upon his left ear. Turning in that direction, both sound receptors registered fully on his freezing in amazement to the vision meeting his eyes, loudly ...

PURRING!

Her light burden re-shouldered, hands on bow and ruck straps, the lofty standing sinuously of curve creature that was she ... Green bordered pupils WIDE, boring in narrow tunnel vision to his.

Slow sideways swing of tail, ears forward, corners of hot mouth up with lips slightly parted, more than a hint of fangs revealing. Feline chuffing for air being tasted in earnest assist to nasal scent gathering.

The not so conflicting expressive combination of awe, love/lust, joy and ...

PREDATION

_Oh ... my ... GOD!_

Steve screaming silently within, echos reflecting and bounding off walls of well shaken and stirred psyche.

_The things I go through for Jesus!_

TO BE CONTINUED ...

xxxxx

1\. Yes. I know this is a bit of a "hand wave". I was thinking of something in order to avoid pages upon pages of "pantomime". I then remembered in ep. 8 of the anime, Rory suddenly didn't need Lelei as an interpreter and used fluent Japanese while putting that jerk politician in her place at the Diet inquiry.

She is a demi-goddess after all ... And knows when to "dummy up" when needed too.

2\. In Chapter One I mentioned that the K'Tarl people occasionally take captives for breeding purposes. This is not looked upon by the K'Tarl as slavery as much as it is tribal and species survival. And most male captives think of it as Heaven!

3\. "I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve."

Reputed to have been uttered by Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto (1884-1943) on being notified of the success of the attack on the U.S. naval base at Pearl Harbor (12-7-41).

He spent some years in the United States before becoming an admiral of the Imperial Japanese Navy in 1929 and thus knew of the potential military power the U.S. would wield one day.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	11. Chapter 11

Long Walk to Otherwhere

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 11: Consummation

At caves' entrance, working the tuning knob on the tiny Sangean ATS 909 shortwave portable, Steve tuned up and down various frequencies. Though knowing full well he wasn't going to pick up any broadcast or intelligent signal, he did it for the purpose of gauging the approaching storm. Rushes of static assailing his ears in noisy confirmation.

_Yeah ... gonna' be a big 'un!_

The meadow and cave mentioned by that mini-Goddess, though well set back from the trail was found with little difficulty. Syds' keen nose sniffing both out easily enough.

It was as Rory said. Narrow passage leading to spacious chamber with draught "chimney" for hearth and heat. An unmentioned bonus being an artesian spring bubbling at far end.

Although more than enough daylight to burn, the coming storm assured of no further travel possible. The man thankful they having enough time for set up of camp.

Though some wood already by the hearth by past travelers, the two supplemented it with the plenty fallen timber and kindling about the meadow.

Boughs of a fallen pine made for a fine mattress to place under the only real "luxury" the man had taken along, the two person olive green sleeping bag which now lay spread fully open over. Steve hated the confinement of "singles" and absolutely detested the coffin confinement of "mummy" bags. As far as he was concerned, there was time enough for "lying in state" upon demise.

It never occurred to him until now what a great asset a double bag could be on a wedding night.

On Syds' assurance plenty of food to be had at their ultimate destination in Italica, it was decided they would splurge on the duration of their stay in the cave meadow. The last MREs' beef stew entre' was supplemented by the purloined jerky and cheese, with dumplings made from Syds' "bagels" making for a rather sumptuous feast. Contents of the bota, a rather rough tasting red wine, enhancing the flavor of the improvised thick stew.

Mess kit plate used as cooking pan and platter, the couple partook of more than two helpings each. Sydney a partner he didn't mind sharing same dish and utensils with, they more than suggestively spoon feeding one another between kiss and caress. Considering they were going to be doing much sharing of a different kind later and needing all the energy they could get ...

Dinner over with both more than satisfied at least in THAT direction, with mutual brush of lips and a look of doe eye from Syd, Steve was shooed off for the moment on her mentioning last moment things needing done.

Taking the hint, the man now found himself shoeless and shirtless, .38 and speedloaders in pockets, working the radio at cave entrance in an effort to gauge the coming storm without.

_Yup! _Repeating to himself, _definitely a big one on the way!_

Yet too early for the sun to have set but the man couldn't tell by looking. Sky of roiling black nimbus blotted out at least three quarters of the light, lightning flash from thunderheads to clouds and back as well as between with earth the only real illumination. Wind a'blow of vertical droplets now and then into cave entrance hitting him in remind that not even the preambles' start had occurred.

_Anyone wanting to come after us now has to be holed up somewhere ... hopefully not as nice as we have ... Idiots'd have to be nuts to wanna' try an attack under these conditions._

_That little demoness did mention it was gonna' be a hell of storm ..._

_... and hinting at anyone following might be taken care of ..._

_STILL ..._

Under no illusions the two carefully prepped for their safety. The heavily barricaded entrance from the plentiful thornwood about assured much difficulty and racket for anyone trying to gain entry. Several twine tripwire tumblerock set-ups within served as alarms as well as parts of passage floor carpeted in thorn branch.

Of course Syds' bow, their blades and now bi-pod extended assault rifle at bed's side reserved for a deafeningly lethal greeting to any unwelcome getting through.

"Steeefaanooo ..."

Whispery sylphlike call in trailing echo through passage punctuated by lightning hell flash and heralding thunder.

With anticipatory short breath intake of surprise ...

_This is it! ... Steady old man._

Gingerly stepping over and around trip wires and thorn carpets, he slowly in proceed to sweet goal. Radio clicked off and setting it down, left rounding corner to chamber Steve stopped short, taken aback at the vision meeting his eyes.

Upon bed against far wall, Goddess in sideways recline clad only the form she was birthed. Low illumination of hearth flicker in highlight of cast and shadow upon the delightful combination of contour, shape and curve that was she. Brilliant orange of striped tail in flowing undulation, tip end softly rapping bags' interior surface. Full lips parted in fanged chuff of atmosphere about. Eyes in crimson hearthlight reflected glow giving off a pleasently(?) daemonic effect.

Loud feline whisp of purr in rebound off stoney walls, the two in mutual scrutinize of the physiognomies of their eitherness.

Steves' pheromone scent stronger in register to her olifactories on his appearance, in fluid flow the predator rose to all fours, chuffing purr louder on taking his taste in.

Tail now in agitated twitch, succubus rising further into the same semi-crouch of attack on their first meeting. Fanged predatory leer indicating bloodlust of a much different kind from that of a couple days before.

Simultaneous pounce of both in meet of ecstatic collide. Toe to top body press, faces in oral adhere. Swelt radiating length of mutual body heat and long, deep soul kiss in opening act.

Right arm firmly on his loves' back and reach of left downward behind knees, Steve marveled at the lightness of her being in hoist of carry.

Striding forward, groom bore his sweet prize to bridal bed.

xxxxx

"This storm," the man taking a draw from the goatskin bota, "I like it not."

Seven others about the fire in the ruins of the small huts' side looked toward the speaker.

"Nor do I," replied the leader. "But we'll ride this out."

"Still-"

"Still nothing!" Leader grabbing the leather flask with the eagerness of the aggravated drunk he was. "The storm should soon pass. When it does, we continue on."

"In the ... dark?" First speaker incredulous.

"Yes!"

"But-"

"But nothing!"

Judious Iscarious rose.

About the waning fire in strut, the slave merchant peered out on the pitch dark scape outside the ancient hut.

"It shouldn't last long," in speculation of the storm. "When it's over, we go."

_This will last for DAYS! We're not going anywhere._

He turned to the seated.

"The old road is broad and should be easy to follow even in the dark. Who- ... whatever ... built it, built it well. We can easily gain some time on that mage and wench. With my brother and his men on the other end at the Via Appia, we'll have them trapped between."

"So much has-"

"SO MUCH you say!?" The obviously drunken slave dealer flourishing bota. "No expense is to be spared!"

"But-" still seated overseer.

"But NOTHING!"

Third exclamation expected, the seated overseer didn't flinch this time.

"Nothing is to be spared in catching up with those two ... Who- ... What are you? You're an overseer in my employ not one of my accountants." Iscarius in slurred derision. "Costly, yes, but nowhere near as costly as ruined reputation.

"If word got out of merchandise escaped and not retaken, I'd be ruined. I'd be the laughing stock of the whole profession from one end of the continent to the other not just the empire.

"I'm purveyor of high quality goods from the lowest to the highest of places-"

More in flourish the dealer of dealers again took a long pull from the goatskins' contents.

_Emloy!, _the employee in swear of the Great Ones' name. _Drunk and getting drunker. He's impossible to reason with when he's like this._

"Even the crown prince himself."

_Did we really have to snatch that K'Tarl wench? _The overseer questioning inwardly. _So what if that bastard Zorzal has a taste for demi women. _

_Now we have to re-capture her ..._

_In a virtually unexplored wilderness ..._

_And that wench in the company of some kind of powerful mage no less! Struck down those hounds along with those three soldiers and two of our men with that sorcery of his._

_Iscarius truly has gone mad. He's now seen what power that mage wields. What's he-_

_Truly mad!_

The minion gazed past his employer and out into the deluginous gloom.

_So what does that say of me and these others going along ...what does-!_

"Heeee-!?"

With partly throat lodged gasp upon sighting the small spectral figure framed in the fuming wet and lightning, the overseer sprang up from his squat to prostrating himself in fear and trembling.

The others about the fire also in freeze and shocked stare at entrance.

Upon seeing the transfixed band ...

"What! ... in Hardys' hell is the matter with you men!?" The slave trader in semi-stupored puzzlement.

Remaining five in transfix only the prostrate overseer in response and in point toward the front.

Flesh peddler in wheeling about toward entrance ...

"You all act like you've seen-"

Iscarius froze.

"Good eeeev'ning gentleman." Malicious grin on halberd holding apparitions' face in her scan about.

All but one of the rest scrambled to their feet on that sepulchral greeting. Worshipful one still a'ground only getting to his knees and keeping face to rude floor in supplication. The not quite so drunk overseer instinctively in know of the spectres' identity.

"In journey on my way to Alnus, I could not help but overhear in passing," diminutive non-phantom in continue, "but could it be perchance, you might be talking about a couple friends of mine?"

"Who ... and WHAT," slaver in challenge, " ... are YOU!?"

Another bolt flash in punctuation of question and impression of recognition on the rest.

Mini ghost stepping into the light.

Mixed subdued, exclamations of secondary greeting, "the REAPER!", "Emloys' oracle" and others along with:

"And why would a little girl such as yourself be a'wand'ring about these hills on such a night as this?"

"Little ... girl?" Malicious grin morphing into vicious smile, crimson lips to purple. "I-"

"I know who you are, little girl," slaver interrupting. "Or rather who you pretend to be."

"Pre- ... -TEND?"

"Never was a believer in gods or their proxies."

"Your theology ... or rather lack of it ... ," vicious smile in slight soften, "is about to change."

Rory looked about in appraise of those standing, then-

"At least," she in observance of the prostrate one, "one here knows ones' standing between us."

"Superstitious fool!" Iscarius in curse of and kick towards the worshipful one.

"Have you no idea who this is!?" The bowed overseer in answer.

"Of course I do!" Slave dealer turned back to the oracle.

"One of those little dark haired, pre-pubescent whores the priests of Emloy put up for display on holidays and festivals.

"And in spite of my efforts in finding an angle," continued the slave dealer, "I never could sell little girls to those clerics ... Tell me little one ... No doubt from your experience you might know something about that ... Just where and how did they procure you and others such as yourself?"

"HHHEEEEHH!"

Rory in forward fighting stance, halberds' spear point inches away from Iscarious' neck.

"Those little girls are children of the many worshippers of my Lord Emloy! ... CHERISHED daughters and ... NOT ... playthings of the priests ... OR for that matter- "

Schwerepunkt inched closer.

" -the likes of ... YOU!"

The defiant scowl of the slave seller only hardened on his stepping back from axes' point, his hand dropping bota and inching toward jeweled handle of curved blade.

_Oh Emloy_! Overseer in inward worshipful oath and prayer. _We're dead!_

"Now!" The demi-goddess impatient with rage and commanding glance about. "Draw your blades! ... If by perchance you should die with them in your hands you may yet be with my Lord Emloy tonight."

"Little bitch," Iscarious in obliging draw of blade, "I'll-"

"And as for you," Rory in predatory grin in redirect of address, "I'll pray my Lord give you over to Hardy with my compliments and regards.

"She doesn't like ... men.

"As for you," stygian clad one to the still prostrate employee.

"M-m- ... gulp! ... MEEE!?"

"Go!"

"Go? ... As in-"

"LEAVE ... NOW!"

The trembling one rose most shakily to his feet.

"I release you for a reason. Not just the least of which you at least had the good sense of showing the reverence due me." Rory in explain. "You have a task to do."

"Task?"

"Yes. You are to deliver a message ... PERSONALLY ... for me."

!?

"You are to tell the one for whom the woman was to be a plaything for the sating of his lusts that she has initially given of herself freely and gladly to more of a ... MAN! ... much better than he."

"Y-yes your holiness," the now slavers' ex-employee staggering to his feet and in grab of bedroll.

"Though the road be treacherous on a night as this, hurry! I may change my mind and come after you just the same."

In a cringing dash, the man was sidling out the door and gone.

"Be sure to deliver that message," she in call back to the darkness. "And if I find you ever again engaged in the mongering of souls I'll show no mercy ... NONE!"

Demi-Goddess in toothy leer, in turn back to the remaining.

Only the besotted Iscarious not trembling with the other five, swords drawn.

"Now then gentlemen ..."

Dentata leer even larger on heft of halberd.

"Shall we ...

"BEGIN?"

xxxxx

He awoke, they in melded spoon, right hand clasped upon generous breast of his new spouse still in deep slumber blissfully a'purr, content evident in well audible but soft volume.

Rising carefully so as not to disturb, Steve gingerly stepped over his new object of worship and recent rituals toward passage to cave-cathedral entrance.

In half stagger to caves' mouth, the man gazed though thornwood mesh and out upon a landscape dimly lit of a star trying in pierce of heavy mid morning overcast. Torrential flow hailing out on meadow in flood of terrain.

_Did I just ... score?_

_Or have the living KRAP beat outta' me!?_

Lightning flash and boom of thunder brightened and echoed off the many sides of mountain and meadow hill in continuance of the demi-goddess' predicted duration.

_It really IS true what they say about sex and violence ..._

_... When either are done right ..._

_you really CAN'T tell the difference!_

In escape of the still heavy warmth of caves' interior he stood in the breezy chill of the tempest contrasting of the one having taken place within only few scant hours before.

_Good Lord, Syd!_

Arching spine against the sweet ache.

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BACK!?_

Past nights' "ordeal" nothing less than a "religious" experience. Mutual delight abundant on finding one another well up to the task, neither holding back. Loss of count in sacrament performed.

Her more than evident enthusiasm, expertise ... technique ... and inventiveness. Astonishing, breathtakingly overwhelming and formidable. All the more amazing to him when after ecstatically agonizing buildup of dalliance and play, on their initial conjoin Steve found she was ...

Untried.

Yet both TRYING and succeeding well beyond mutual expectation.

Taste of his initiates' tears on kissing them distant ...

Most ... sweet.

He couldn't quite recollect how long they indulged one of another, but he would never forget ever the seemingly endless bout of giving and taking more of themselves and each other. Maximum exertion of effort in mutual please.

Time had no means of register of length in their bout of consensual violence. Many a pause taken in awe and adoration and Steve could only guess as to when they stopped. His last recollection before mutual collapse was on how spent they both were.

He could only speculate that chastity, while held in high regard among her people, they were also very frank and matter of fact with their young about all things prurient.

_Gonna' have to take a look at their ... "Kittysutra" ... if they have one_, he thought. _Then again_, _way I feel right now_, _I don't think I'll EVER again be able to- _

"Uunh!"

Arms of stealthy now presence in seething press from behind, wrapping about chest and abs, husky whisp of sighing purr in ear.

"Mi-nyaaahh-h-h-h!"

Bushy tongue rasping on sweet sore shoulders, hands in smooth glide down and both to their delight finding he wasn't anywhere near from spent as he moments before thought ... not even far from it!

He turned, their close and firmed now frontal press in deep soul kiss, four hands in earnest tactile explore.

An eternal moment, intense eyes of green in gaze to his hazel.

_"Last night was release ... " _she in lascivious explain.

_"... TODAY ..._

_"... es for joy."_

Hotly leering Dea d'Amore', arms in downreach, feminine fingers of BOTH hands entwine about. Backing up in lead of her consensual captive into the stony depths of the hill.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 7-5-18

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
